1 Lovas tábor
by KatieWR
Summary: AU, yaoi/shounen-ai, RoyXEd, 16, lovak...
1. Valódi Főnyeremény

Lovas tábor

Edward minden vágya volt, hogy a nyári szünet első két hetét egy lovas táborban töltse öccsével, távol minden ismerősüktől, távol a várostól, ahol élnek, és legfőképp távol az iskolától. De sajnos nem minden úgy sül el, ahogy azt az ember tervezné… A tábornak új tulajdonosa lett, és Edward sajnos ismeri a fiukat. De a srác most egész máshogy viselkedik, mint otthon… Ha ez nem elég még ott van Jackpot, a szőke mén és a bonyodalmak, amik tragédiába is torkollhatnak…

Valódi Főnyeremény

Edward titkolatlanul örült, hogy végre megérkezett. Két hét távol mindentől és mindenkitől, akit ismer. Ennél szebbet kívánni sem lehetne. Ahogy belépett a hatalmas kovácsoltvas kapun, rögtön megcsapta orrát a lovak illata, ami mindig is megnyugtató volt számára. Hallotta a lovak nyerítését, ami zene volt füleinek. És a patadobogás.

Patadobogás? Oldalra nézett. Gyönyörű szép éjfekete ló léptetett felé. Szeme először a páratlan paripán, s csak utána lovasán akadt meg. Nagyon is ismerte a nyeregben ülő srácot. Egy pillanatra megfagyott benne a vér, de aztán összeszedte magát. Végül is tudta, hogy új tulajdonos van, de nem gondolta, hogy pont ők.

Miért? Miért pont neki kell itt lennie? Hiszen itt még soha nem fordult meg egyik ismerőse sem. És mégis. Neki pont itt kell lennie. Ezt a balszerencsét!

A táltos megállt előtte, és egy átható, fekete szempár szegeződött rá. Edward zavartan nézett fel a fiúra.

- Öhm… helló… Roy– szólalt meg végül.

- Mit keresel Te itt? – támadta le rögtön kérdéssel, köszönés nélkül. Edward mélyet sóhajtott, pont valami hasonlót várt.

- Nyári tábor, lovak, tedd össze – szedte össze magát teljesen. Elhatározta, hogy nem foglalkozik többet a sráccal, mint amennyit muszáj.

- Te és a lovaglás? – vonta fel szemöldökét Roy.

- Erőltesd meg magad és képzeld el – morogta oda.

- Szóval, a táborba jöttél? És az öcsédet hol hagytad? – tudakolta, mert Alphonse nem volt a fiúval, pedig szinte mindig együtt vannak.

- Igen. Al beteg lett, de Ő is és Anyu is ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy jöjjek el – magyarázta a helyzetet.

- Rendben – leugrott a lóról, pont Ed elé, és így látszott, mennyivel magasabb a fiúnál a maga százhetvenhárom centijével. – Gyere, megmutatom a szobákat, és utána, ha akarod, megnézzük a lovakat is – mondta kedves hangon. A szőkét ez meglepte, de nem tulajdonított nagy jelentőséget a hirtelen hangulatváltozásnak.

- Jó. – Roy elindult előtte, maga mögött vezetve a fekete lovat. – A Te lovad? – kérdezte, csak, hogy megtörje a csendet.

- Igen. Shadownak hívják – mosolyodott el öntelten. Edward ebben már felismerte azt a Roy Mustangot, akit Ő ismer. – Nem is tudtam, hogy lovagolsz – jegyezte meg.

- Nem verem nagydobra – vont vállat és újra végignézett Shadown. Ugyan olyan büszkeség áradt belőle, mint a gazdájából.

- És mióta? – kíváncsiskodott tovább a fekete hajú.

- Nem most kezdtem – nem akarta elárulni, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a másik sokkal régebben lovagol.

- Te dolgod – vont vállat, és Ed ennyiben is hagyta. – Itt is vagyunk.

Hatalmas, hófehér ház állt előttük, két emelettel, és Edward arra is mérget vett volna, hogy tágas padlástér is van. Próbált úgy tenni, mint aki még soha nem látta a házat. A földszinten konyha volt nagy étkezővel, és egy tágas nappali. Az emeleten lehettek a szobák.

- Hol akarsz aludni? – tette fel a kérdést a házi gazda.

- Teljesen mindegy – felelt Ed, és követte felfelé a lépcsőn a fiút. Egészen a második emeletig mentek, ott Roy kitárt előtte egy ajtót. Tágas szoba volt, három ággyal, szekrényekkel, hatalmas ablakkal, olvasólámpákkal.

Ed az ablaknál álló ágyhoz lépett és ledobta a táskáját. Zsebéből elővette az mp3 lejátszóját és mobiltelefonját. Csomagjában keresgélni kezdett, és hamarosan az ágyán pihent két manga és egy fekete nadrág, hozzávaló felsővel.

- Öhm… átöltöznék – szólalt meg zavartan.

- Ja, persze. Az ajtó előtt leszek – ezzel csukódott is mögötte az ajtó.

Edward mélyet sóhajtott. Egyelőre nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Valahogy olyan hihetetlen volt számára, hogy Roy itt van. Amióta ismeri, azóta egy nagyszájú bunkó és folyton a kisebbeket piszkálja. Őt is többször célpontnak tekintette, de Ed nem hagyta magát. De Roy ebben az évben már nem abba az iskolába járt, ahova Ő. Így idén már nem találkozott vele csak a városban. És akkor is keserítették egymás életét, de egy ideje már nem látta a srácot.

Erre kiderült, hogy az apja vette meg ezt a helyet. És most két hétig kell kibírnia. Egyetlen esélynek látszott, hogy kerüli a fiút, amikor csak lehet, és nem vesz tudomást a beszólásairól. Inkább arra koncentrál, hogy a legkedvesebb hobbijának szentelhet két teljes hetet. Otthon úgysem lesz ennyire arany élete, úgyhogy jobb kiélvezni minden pillanatát.

Éppen a haját akarta befonni, amikor felcsendült telefonjának csengőhangja. _„Ready Steady can't hold me back/ Ready Steady give me good luck/ Ready Steady never look back/ Let's get strarted Ready Steady Go!"_ Megnézte a kijelzőt, Édesanyja volt.

- Szia, Anya! Igen, persze, jól vagyok, megérkeztem. Nem, még nem, most öltözök. Hogy van Al? Jobbulást neki! Szia, Anya! Igen, vigyázok, semmi bajom nem lesz! – végre letette. Mélyet sóhajtott, gyorsan befonta a haját és beleugrott a cipőjébe. Kilépett a szobából, Roy valóban nem mozdult el az ajtóból.

- Lassú vagy – jelentette ki.

- Közben Anya felhívott – vont vállat.

- Hallottam – bólintott. – Szóval, Ready Steady Go a csengőhangod?

- Ja. Ismered? – kérdezett vissza.

- Aha. A Laruku tud – mondta.

- Szerintem is. A Lost Heaven a legjobb daluk.

- Nekem is tetszik – mosolygott Roy. Ed nem is gondolta volna, hogy van bennük valami közös. Erre rögtön kettő is akadt. Lent megint nem találkoztak senkivel. A fekete hajú eloldozta lovát, és fellendült a nyeregbe. – Elvigyelek? A karámok messze vannak. Gyalog legalábbis – mosolygott le fölényesen a szőkére.

- Megköszönném –sóhajtott Ed és ügyesen felült mögé. Még véletlenül sem akarta megadni Roynak azt az örömöt, hogy belé kapaszkodik, így szinte hozzá sem ért. Még akkor sem, mikor Shadow vágtázni kezdett alattuk.

Amint megálltak már újra a földön volt. Céltudatosan indult a karám felé, és sokáig nézte a lovakat, mintha csak keresne valakit. Végül körülnézett, és megpillantott egy sárga hátast egy karámban, egyedül.

- Mért van külön? – fordult összeszűkült szemekkel Roy felé.

- Veszélyes. Folyton piszkálja a többi lovat. Rúg és harap. Pont, mint Te – mosolyodott el az utolsó mondatra.

- Kekeckedsz, Mustang? Beverjem a képed? – mordult, majd határozottan elindult a sárga paripa karámja felé.

- Csak nyugodtan. Ha megteszed, ugrott a két heted – mosolygott fölényesen.

- Csak ez tart vissza, elhiheted – vágott vissza. Roy néhány gyors mozdulattal kikötötte az éjfekete csődört és utána sietett.

- Ne menj be hozzá – kérte Edet. – Tényleg veszélyes. Engem is ledobott – vallotta be.

- Duma helyett inkább figyeld a profit – mosolygott Rá Edward, először, mióta itt volt. Egy ugrással átlendült a kerítésen, és lassú, de határozott léptekkel közeledett a lóhoz. – Szevasz, cimbora! Hogy vagy mostanság? – köszönt neki, mintha régi barátok lennének. Lassan kezét nyújtotta az állat orrához, mire az felé kapott, és fogai pár centire csattantak Ed kezétől. Ő szemrebbenés nélkül, mozdulatlanul várta, mi lesz. Cseppet sem ijedt meg. – Oké, a Te helyedben Én is haragudnék, de nem volt időm meglátogatni Téged, Jackpot. Ne haragudj, jó? A múltkor éppen csak pár percet voltam itt, és Anya azt sem engedte, hogy kinézzek hozzád – beszélt kedves, nyugodt hangon. Zsebéhez nyúlt, egy sárgarépa került belőle elő, amit Jackpot orra alá dugott, de mielőtt az elrágcsálhatta volna, elrántotta. – Nana! Csak akkor kapod meg, ha megígéred, hogy jó leszel! – vigyorgott Rá Edward. A ló is rögtön megváltozott, kedvesen belefújt a kezébe, és hagyta magát megsimogatni. – Na látod, megy ez – adta oda neki a répát.

Roy döbbenten figyelte a jelenetet, és Edward hidegvérét, amikor Jackpot meg akarta harapni. Ő biztosan két lépést ugrott volna hátra. De a fiú nem tette, csak kedvesen beszélt tovább a lóhoz, aki megnyugodott és nem bántotta. Pedig általában mindenkit megrúgott, aki a közelébe ment. Nem értette a dolgot. Honnan ismerik egymást? És mért ilyen kedves vele a ló?

Nem volt ideje tovább gondolkodni ezen, mert teljesen elveszett, ahogy a szőkét nézte. Ed végig simogatta a lovat, akinek ez láthatóan tetszett, majd a fiú egyszerűen kidobta a cipőit a karámon kívülre és fellendült a hátára. A ló nem ugrott rögtön vágtába, nem állt két hátsó lábára, és nem is akarta levetni a hátáról a fiút.

Edward egy győzedelmes mosollyal léptetett oda Jackpot hátán a kerítéshez. Örömét csak fokozta Roy döbbent arca.

- Kinyitod a kaput, vagy átugrassak a kerítésen? Mióta nem volt futtatva? Nem csodálom, hogy senki nem tudja megülni, ha ilyen ideges – mondta egy kicsit szemrehányóan.

- Szőrén akarod megülni? – csodálkozott el Roy.

- Nem egyértelmű? Na, nyisd már a kaput! – kezdett el türelmetlenkedni.

- Biztos vagy benne? Jackpot rég nem volt kint és… - kezdte volna a Roy.

- Én kértelek – sóhajtott Ed. – Jackpot a legjobb barátom, nem kell félteni, nem lesz baja – ezzel visszaléptetetett a karám túlsó végébe, és vágtába ugrasztotta a lovat, aki örömmel gyorsított és lendült át az előtte álló akadályon. – Hé, Mustang! Kapj el, ha tudsz! – kiabált még hátra, majd teljesen rádőlt a sárga ló nyakára, és hagyta, hogy az úgy fusson, ahogy csak akar.

Roy döbbenten nézett a porfelhőt hagyó sárga mén után. Aztán észbe kapott és nyeregbe pattant. Shadow fekete villámként száguldott utánuk. A fekete hajú közben elgondolkodott. Soha nem nézett volna ki ennyit a srácból. Mindig is egy nagyszájú kölyöknek hitte. Bár verekedni nagyon tud, ezt nem egyszer bizonyította is. Nagyszájú, bunkó, forrófejű srác, de úgy tűnik, van egy másik oldala is, amiről szinte senki nem tud. Csak úgy, mint neki.

Miközben gondolataiba merült, elvesztette szem elől az elől haladó párost. Egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy hová tűnhettek, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy arra van egy ösvény, ami az erdőbe vezet. A fák mentén indult tovább, és rákanyarodott az ösvényre. Meg is pillantotta a patanyomokat. Ő rég járt erre, és más mostanában nem lovagolt a környéken. A nyomok frissek voltak.

Az ösvény fél kilométeres, és egy pataknál végződik. Gondolta, Ed biztosan nem megy tovább. Lassított, éppen csak ügetett, és ismét gondolataiba merült. Honnan ismerheti Edward a sárga mént? Mennyi ideje lovagol? Mert biztosan nem kezdő. És honnan tudja, hol van az ösvény? Tényleg ismerné a környéket, vagy csak Jackpotra bízta magát, aki saját akaratából indult a víz felé?

Végre kiért a fákkal és bokrokkal szegélyezett kis tisztásra, amin középen futott végig a patak. Egy fánál látta meg legelészni a szőkés lovat, de lovasát nem látta. Aztán őt is észrevette. Edward a földön feküdt. Megijedt, talán Jackpot ledobta a fiút.

- Edward? – a fiú felemelte fejét a fűből, mosolygott, szemében boldogság csillant, arca egy kicsit kipirult, és még légzése sem állt helyre.

- Azt hittem, meg sem találsz minket! – mosolygott, és visszaejtette fejét a fűbe. Jackpot tőle alig egy méterre legelészett, hogy ha kinyújtaná a kezét, elérné.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ezért bajba kerülhetsz? – kérdezte, miközben Ő is leült a fűbe.

- Miért? Csak mert megfuttattam? – tettette az ártatlant.

- Azt is mondhatnám, hogy elloptad – felelt Roy szárazon. Nem is értette, hogy most mért ilyen a sráccal.

- Ha Te Főnyeremény szabadságát menekülésnek fogtad fel, az a Te problémád. – vont vállat fekve. Amíg láthatta a sárga mént addig egyszerűen semmi nem tudta kihozni a sodrából.

- Főnyeremény? – értetlenkedett Roy, és hirtelen még a vádaskodásról is elfeledkezett.

- Ez az eredeti neve. De ráragadt a Jackpot, mert vagy bejön, vagy nem. Nekem bejött. A versenyeken is Főnyereményként szokták bejegyezni – magyarázta türelmesen, csukott szemmel.

- Honnan ismered ezt a lovat, Edward? – bukott ki Roy száján a kérdés.

- Nyeremény mindig is ilyen volt. A városhoz közeli lovardában láttam meg még évekkel ezelőtt. Akkor vette meg a tulajdonos. Már nem is emlékszem, hogy sikerült kikönyörögnöm, hogy ráülhessek. Nem volt hosszú távú lovaglás, ledobott. Nem nagyon szerettet senkit, akkor még engem sem. Sokat látogattam a bokszában, vittem neki répát, almát, beszéltem hozzá, vagy egyszerűen csak néztem. Nem részletezem, elég annyi, hogy másodjára egész egyszerűen el tudtam intézni, hogy felülhessek rá. És megint ledobott. Pedig már kezdett megszokni. Harmadjára is próbálkozott, de nem hagytam neki. Végül megengedték, hogy rajta lovagoljak.

Aztán két évvel ezelőtt eladták. Nehezen, de kiderítettem, hogy ide hozták. Megint kezdte elölről a magánszámait, miszerint ledobál mindenkit, vagy egyszerűen nem hagyja magát megfogni. Jártam hozzá sokat, de nem volt mindig megoldható a távolság miatt. Amikor meghallottam, hogy nyáron tábort szerveznek itt, rögtön jelentkeztem. Harmadjára járok itt.

A ház összes zugát ismerem, a padlástól a pincéig. És persze a környéket. A patakon túli ösvény körbevisz az erdőn, és a karámok másik oldalán jön ki. Az északi ösvény a hegyekbe visz, ahol sátoroztunk. A keletin meg a városba lehet bejutni – mesélte. Felpattant, és a vízhez ment. Jackpot hűségesen követte. Ittak, aztán ismét felpattant a lóra. Roy eddig csendben volt. – Nem jössz?

- De, megyek – ébredt fel gondolataiból. Ő is fellendült Shadowra és a szőke után indult. – Edward… - Szólalt meg kis hallgatás után.

- Hm? – fordult hátra.

- Ha ennyire szereted ezt a lovat, mért nem veszed meg? – kérdezte.

- Ha ez ilyen egyszerű lenne! – nevetett fel keserűen. – Egyrészt nekem soha nem lesz pénzem egy lóra, főleg nem Főnyereményre. Másrészt rengeteg munka van vele, amire nem jutna időm a tanulás mellett. És persze, mert egy ló sok pénzt felemészt, és az nem a fán terem. Így viszont minden évben van két hetem, hogy együtt legyek vele, és havonta is megpróbálok egyszer eljönni hozzá – magyarázta kis szomorúsággal a hangjában.

Roy elnézte a fiút, látta a szomorúságot a szemében, és nem tudta miért, de majd' meg szakadt a szíve. Ed viszont egy pillanat múlva visszavette mosolygós arcát.

- Vigyázz…! – kiáltott hirtelen Roy, de mire kimondta volna, a szőke már a lovon hasalt.

- Igen, tudom, fa – bólintott, mikor teljesen megfordult a lovon, hogy szemben legyen a fekete hajúval. – Párszor megszívtam már azzal az ággal – vakargatta meg vigyorogva a tarkóját.

- Nem csak Te – sóhajtott Roy.

Ahogy kiértek az eredi ösvényről Nyeremény jel nélkül vágtába ugrott, Ed pedig kénytelen volt vágta közben megfordulni. Shadow elhúzott mellettük, amit egyik szőke sem akart szó nélkül hagyni. A fiú teljesen ráhajolt Jackpot nyakára és bíztatta, hogy előzze meg a fekete táltost.

Szinte egyszerre robbantak be az udvarba, ahol most kisebb csoport volt. Roy hamarabb észrevette őket, így még idejében el tudott kanyarodni, de Jackpot akkora lendülettel száguldott, hogy egy a hirtelen kanyar szóba se jöhetett. De Ed nem esett kétségbe. Nem, ő soha.

- Stop! – kiáltotta el magát, mire Főnyeremény bemutatta a western lovak legfőbb mutatványát. Jó nagy porfelhőt hagyva maga után fékezett. Egy pillanatig mindenki döbbenten nézte a szőke párost, aztán egy lány hangosan tapsolni kezdett és odaszólt a fiúnak.

- Edward! Nem bírod ki, hogy ne látványosan mutatkozz be? – kérdezte Tőle.

- Szia, Jasmine! Úgy ismersz? – kérdezett vissza, de örömük nem tartott sokáig.

- Mustang! Elric! Ide gyertek! – dörrent egy dühös hang.

- A fene… - szitkozódott halkan a szőke, és arra indította el a hátast.

Közben Roy is elindult az istálló felé, gyalog, maga mögött vezetve Shadowt.

- Azt nem tudom, Tőled mit vártam, Edward, de azt igen, hogy mindketten nagy bajban vagytok – jelentette ki az istállómester dühösen.

- Hello, Ben, örülök, hogy látlak – mosolygott Rá a férfira a szőke és beszaladt egy kötőfékért és vezetőszárét az istállóba, hogy aztán elvezesse az amúgy is nyomában lévő Jackpotot. Roy még maradt, gyorsan levette a nyerget Shadowról és követte a fiút. Kissé talán dühösen tudomásul véve a férfi utolsó szavait:

- Rátok vár az istálló!

Míg járatták a lovakat, hogy kihűljenek és ne fázzanak meg, Ed nyugodtan mesélt Nyereménynek, mindenről ami csak eszébe jutott, Roy pedig csak hallgatta a fiú meséjét. A sárga ló szinte itta a szőke szavait, okos, barna szemében boldogság csillant. Roy figyelte a párost, és látta rajtuk, mennyire szeretik egymást. Remélte, a két hét lassan fog eltelni, és hogy azok ketten addig minél többet lesznek együtt.


	2. Reggel a könyvtárban

Reggel a könyvtárban

A két ló ellátása után nekiveselkedtek az istálló kitakarításához. Edward vidáman dúdolta kedvenc dalait magának, és mozdulatain látszott, bármennyire is kemény munka, nem bánja. Roy unta magát, sőt, dühítette, hogy neki kell ezt elvégezni, elvégre azért van az istállómester, hogy takarítson, és rendben tartson mindent. Közben fél szeme mindig a szőkén volt. Valószínű, hogy Ed nem először csinálja, mert gyakorlott mozdulatokkal dolgozott, és mindenről tudta, hol van, vakon sem nyúlt mellé semminek sem.

Mikor végre készen lettek, már vacsoraidő volt. Belépve az étkezőből víg csevej zaja hallatszott. A konyhában egy hosszú fekete hajú nő sürgött-forgott.

- Szia, Anya – morgott el egy köszönést Roy.

- Végeztetek? Pont jókor – mosolygott Rájuk kedvesen.

- Anya, bemutatom Edwardot.

- Üdvözlöm – szólt udvarias hangnemben a szőke.

- Hallottam már rólad. Te vagy, aki meg tudja ülni azt a szép sárga lovat, igaz? – kérdezte a nő.

- Igen – bólintott elmosolyodva. Nagyot kordúlt a gyomra.

- Menjetek enni – mosolygott megint Mrs. Mustang.

- Először lezuhanyozom. Így nem ülök asztalhoz – indult el a lépcső felé.

- Roy, mutasd meg, mit hol talál – küldte volna utána fiát, de Ed visszautasította.

- Köszönöm, de ismerem a házat – mondta, ezzel felrohant a lépcsőn.

A szobájukba belépve a másik két ágyon is csomagot látott, biztos volt benne, hogy fiúkét. Nem tudta, kik, de reménykedett benne, hogy normális társaság. Felkapta a fürdő cuccát és elsietett a három ajtóval arrébb lévő fürdő szoba felé. Gyorsan tusolt, hajat is mosott, és igyekezett, hogy ne a vacsora végére érjen csak oda.

Haja még kicsit nedves volt, mikor belépett az étkezőbe. Minden szem rá szegeződött. Ő nem zavartatta magát, nyugodtan a helyére ment, ami Roy és Jasmine közt volt. Végig nézett a társaságon. Senki más nem volt, akit ismert volna.

- Szia, Jas, mi a helyzet? – ült le, és fordult a lány felé.

- Neked is, Ed. Egy csomó unalmas dolog – legyintett a lány. Hosszú barna haját szabadon hagyta, kreolos bőréhez jól állt a lila felső, amit felvett. – Az öcsédet meg hol hagytad?

- Beteg lett, és nem tudott jönni – felelt, közben már a levesét kanalazta.

- Értem – bólintott a lány. – Te, egy percre megijedtem, hogy mi lett volna, ha Jackpot elfelejti a stopot – vallotta be Jas. Erre csend lett az asztalnál.

- Ugyan már. Nyeremény csak azt nem tartja számon, hogy mikor mit vittem neki. Egyébként olyan memóriája van, hogy olyat még nem láttam – vigyorodott el.

- Ha Te mondod… – sóhajtott Jasmine. – Azért mindenkire a szívbajt hoztad.

- Bocs nem volt szándékos.

- Csak lekváros, mi? – mordult Ed másik oldalán Roy.

- Te is ugyan olyan gyorsan mentél, úgyhogy maradj csendben! – teremtette le a lány.

- Röpke fél órája ismer, és máris ilyen… - súgta Roy Ednek.

- Hát Jasminet nehéz meglágyítani, de kedves lány – súgta vissza.

- Társaságban nem illik sugdolózni! – csattant a lány hangja.

- Én eszek, ha nem látnád – vágott be egy ártatlan arcot Ed.

- Na persze! – Ed megint végigpillantott az asztalon. A legtöbben furcsálló, megrovó esetleg lenéző pillantást küldött hármasuk felé, de inkább Rá néztek. Nem érdekelte. Elhatározta, hogy az ő kedvét most semmi sem ronthatja el. Hiszen itt van ezen a gyönyörű helyen, álmai lovával, és itt van Jasmine, akivel jóban vannak, és Roy is, akivel még mindig nem tudott mit kezdeni.

A vacsora után mindenki a nappaliban gyűlt össze, kivéve a ház urát. Jas és Ed már tudták, mi jön, így a balszélre ültek, mivel tapasztalatból tudták, hogy Ben jobbról kezdi a bemutatkozást. Így ők maradtak a legvégére.

- Na, kezdjük is. Ben vagyok, az istállómester és Én fogom vezetni a túrákat a másik vezetővel, Maxszal, aki most nem tudott itt lenni, de holnap reggel Ő is megjön. Mindenkitől azt várom, hogy csinálja meg, amit mondok, és senki ne kezdjen magán akciókba! – itt Edre nézett.

- Mért kell mindig rám nézni?! – fortyant fel, mire mindenki felé fordult.

- Ha nem vetted volna észre, ez mindenkinek szólt – hűtötte le Ben. – Egyébként meg, éppen Ti csináltátok ma is a cirkuszt – folytatta, és most Royra is rápillantott.

- Jó leszek, lovas becs' szavamra! – emelte fel jobbját, balját pedig a szívére tette. – Tessék, így jobb?

- Határozottan – bólintott Ben mosolyogva. – Na, de kezdjük a bemutatkozást!

- Hello, Eleonora vagyok, tizenöt éves, és tíz évesen kezdtem lovagolni. – mutatkozott be kicsit megszeppenten a rövid, barna hajú és szemű lány.

- Sziasztok, Catherine vagyok, de szólítsatok Catnek. Tizenöt vagyok, és két éve koptatom a nyerget – Magabiztos volt, a barna hullámos hajú és barna szemű lány.

- Mark vagyok, tizenhat, és három éve tanulok lovagolni – Mark haja rövid volt és átmenet a barna és a vörös között. Szemei zöldek voltak, és macskáéhoz hasonlítottak.

- Richnek hívnak, tizenhét éves, és négy éve lovagolok – mondta a szőke, kékszemű srác.

- Roy vagyok, tizennyolc és hat éve kezdtem el lovagolni – mutatkozott be a házigazda is.

- Sarah vagyok, és egy éve lovagolok. – szőke hajú, kék szemű volt a lány. Kedvesen rámosolygott a mellette ülő Royra.

- Susan, Sarah húga Én is egy éve lovagolok, és tizenöt voltam a múlt héten. – Dicsekedett a lány, aki teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint a nővére.

- Aaron, tizenöt, három – mondta neve mellé a két számot tömören. Fekete haja volt, és metsző zöld szeme.

- Jasmine vagyok. Ben szerint öreg táboros, mert harmadjára jöttem el. Kedvenc lovam Roulette, és remélem, idén is lovagolhatok rajta. Tizenhat vagyok és hét éve ültem először lóra, azóta folyamatosan nyeregben lennék, ha tehetném – mondta nyugodt hangon, a végén pedig mosolygott.

- Edward vagyok, tizenötöt töltöttem idén, Én is harmadjára vagyok itt és nyolc éve tanulom a lovaglást – most már a lehető legnagyobb nyugalommal mondta el, hiszen Jasminera is ráver egy évet, bár ezt tudta.

- És ezt higgyük is el, törpe? – kérdezte szánakozó hangon Aaron.

- Nyugodtan elhiheted, Aaron, ismerem Edward tanárát – szólalt meg Ben szigorúan.

- Nagy ügy – vont vállat a srác flegmán.

- Na jó, tegyük el magunkat holnapra, hosszú napunk lesz – mondta az istállómester és elköszönt.

Mindenki egyszerre indult el felfelé, Ed inkább várt, míg mindenki felmegy, de eszébe jutott valami.

- Jas, hol alszol? – szólt a lány után.

- Egy per kettő, ablak! – hallotta a választ. – Te?

- Én pont fölötted! – felelt, aztán benyitott a szobába.

Bent Mark és Rich néztek rá. Ed elterült az ágyán. Mélyet sóhajtott.

- Ajánlom, hogy most menjetek fürödni, mert a lányok percek alatt elhasználják a meleg vizet, és legközelebb éjfél körül lesz – törte meg a csendet.

- Kösz a tippet – Rich már indult is ki a szobából.

A szőke erőt vett magán, felállt, csomagjából kipakolt, az ágy mellett hagyva a legfontosabbakat. Gyorsan átöltözött alvó ruhájába és betakarózott. Szélesre tárta az ablakot, bekapcsolta mp3 lejátszóját.

- Jó éjt – mormolta még és behunyta arany szemeit. Azonnal álomba merült a kedvenc zenéire.

Eközben egy emelettel lejjebb:

- Edward annyira cuki! – csipogta Susan.

- Nem tudom, nekem annyira nem jönnek be a szőkék. De láttad Royt? És ahogy azon a feketén ült! – sóhajtozta Sarah.

- Nem akarlak kiábrándítani, Susan, de Ed ilyenkor csak Jackpotra tud gondolni. Egyébként sem az a csajozós típus – szólalt meg Jasmine.

- Majd lesz!

Reggel Edward már ötkor felkelt. Nem volt egy hajnali pacsirta, de a mai egész' más nap volt. És indulás előtt még dolga volt. Halkan kapkodta fel ruháit, a cipőjét is kereste, de nem találta sehol. Aztán eszébe jutott, tegnap a karámoknál hagyta. Mélyet sóhajtott, el kell mennie érte.

Pár percre a fürdőszobát is elfoglalta, és már le is osont az emeletről. A lépcsőnél tétovázott a felfelé vezető fokoknál. Kíváncsi volt, mi van a kedvenc helyével, de mégsem nézett fel. Majd este.

Lent a konyhán átvezető kijáraton akart kimenni. A konyhában ott találta Roy Édesanyját.

- Jó reggelt – köszönt.

- Szia, Edward. Máris fent vagy? – csodálkozott a nő.

- Van egy kis dolgom, és össze kell szednem a cipőm is, tegnap kint hagytam a Jackpot karámjánál – mondta mosolyogva.

- Ahogy gondolod – mosolygott Rá a nő.

Kilépett hűvös nyári reggelbe. Az istálló felé vette az irányt. Belépett a hatalmas épületbe, és rögtön meglátta a két férfit. Mindkettőt ismerte, bár Maxot csak egyszer látta még.

- 'reggelt – köszönt most sokkal lazább stílusban, mint az előbb.

- Neked is – mosolygott Rá Ben. Megnézte a karóráját. – Órát lehetne hozzád igazítani. - Elment a két férfi mellett, és egyenesen az istálló végébe, Jackpothoz. A ló már kifülelte, hogy megérkezett, és halkan nyerítve üdvözölte a fiút.

- Szia. Hogy aludtál? – kérdezte Tőle mosolyogva. Zsebéből mentolos cukor került elő. – Ben, kivihetném egy kicsit? Csak a karámokig megyünk és vissza – ígérte.

- Vidd – sóhajtott lemondóan a férfi.

- Köszi! – Ed megint szőrén akarta megülni, mert így csak kivezette az istállóból, és már mehetett.

A két férfi utána nézett, ahogy elügetett.

- Még mindig alig hiszem, hogy ez a kölyök ilyen egyszerűen felül Rá. Én annyit próbálkoztam, mégis csak egy rakás kék-zöld foltot szedtem össze – sóhajtott a fekete hajú, és sötét szemű Max.

- Ha ismernéd a fiú múltját, azon is csodálkoznál, hogy egyáltalán még lovak közelébe megy. Nela után… - mondta az istállómester elgondolkodva.

- Ki az a Nela? – fordult Max kérdőn felé.

- Elmondom, de ne emlegesd fel, mert fájó emlék mindenkinek, aki ismerte… - sóhajtotta, és mesélni kezdett.

Roy az ablakpárkányon könyökölt, mikor meglátta a szőke párost elügetni a karámok felé. Nem értette, Edward miért megy oda, de elnézte az alakjukat. Egy napja még azt hitte, hogy unalmas lesz a két hetes tábort elkísérnie, hisz egy rakás kezdő szerencsétlenkedését kell majd végignéznie. De mostmár kezdi úgy érezni, hogy mégsem lesz annyira unalmas.

Mert itt van Edward, akiről eddig olyan dolgok derültek ki, amiket soha nem gondolt volna róla. Például, hogy jó lovas, és, hogy ismeri a morcos és ellenséges sárga Jackpotot. Ő az egyetlen, akit a ló elvisel, ami elég hihetetlen.

Ha valaki egy héttel ezelőtt azt mondja neki, hogy a forrófejű, hirtelen haragú és nagyszájú szőke törpe megül egy lovat valószínűleg körberöhögi. Most viszont, a saját szemével látja. Akaratlanul is arra gondolt, mi lesz két hét múlva. Edward haza megy, Főnyeremény pedig – ahogy Ő nevezte –, visszakerül a karámba. Talán az Apja eladja, mert hasznuk nincs belőle. Vajon hogy viselné a szőke, ha a táltos még távolabb kerülne tőle? Valószínű, hogy nehezen, de erre jobb nem is gondolni.

Miután visszaért, ellátta Főnyereményt és ránézett az órára. Reggeliig még egy óra volt. Mit csináljon addig? Végül számba vette a lehetőségeit és egy gonoszkás vigyorral elköszönt a lótól.

Megvárta, míg Ben bemegy a nyergesbe valamiért, és felmászott az istálló padlására. Óvatos léptekkel kerülgette az ott lévő mindenféle holmit, egyenesen a jobb sarokba ment. Mindent úgy talált, ahogy azt hagyta. Elsöpört egy adag szalmát a padlóról, és máris felnyitotta a csapóajtót. Lent sötétség honolt, de azért óvatosan rálépett az első fokára a létrának.

Lelépdelt a sötétbe, de nem is volt szüksége a fényre, mindenről tudta, hogy hol van. Három lépésből az asztalnál volt, kitapogatta a gyertyát és a gyufát, amit otthagytak az asztalon. Meggyújtotta a gyertyát és előkereste az egyik sarokból a régi viharlámpát. Lefújta róla a port és meggyújtotta. A gyertyát elfújta, mert könyvek közelében nem túl szerencsés a nyílt láng használata.

Mert a titkos, rég elfeledett helyiség könyvtárként is szolgált. Ezen kívül a ház sok pontjára vezetett innen alagút vagy lépcső. Edward vágyakozva nézett a ház padlására vezető lépcső felé, de megrázta a fejét. Amíg nem járt ott, kár lenne felmennie, lehet, hogy ki sem tudja nyitni az ajtót.

A könyves polchoz lépett, és leemelte egyik kedvencét. Óvatosan letörölte róla a port és kinyitotta a bőrkötéses könyvet. Mikor két éve megtalálta ezt a helyet alig hitt a szemének. Egy egész éjszakán át bejárta az összes alagutat és meglepetésekben nem volt hiánya. Amint lehetett a legközelebbi csapóajtóhoz ment és leszökött a földalatti alagutakhoz. Tavaly megmutatta az öccsének és Jasminenak is, így már hárman tudtak a helyről, de más nem. És úgy tűnik, Roy sem fedezte fel, pedig ha jól gondolja, ő igen közel van az egyik lejárathoz.

Az istálló feletti lejárót szerette a legjobban, mert azt könnyű volt elrejteni, és egyszerűen azt mondta, hogy Jackpotnál volt. Elmerült a könyvben, és mikor legközelebb ránézett, az órára hét óra ötven percet mutatott.

Magában szitkozódva fújta el a lámpát és tette helyére a könyvet. A létrán óvatosan kellett kétemeletnyit másznia és rendesen kimelegedett. A csapóajtót becsukta, és gondosan ráhalmozta a félre söpört szalmát. Óvatosan lenézett az istállóba, de nem látta sem Maxot, sem Bent. Mélyet sóhajtott, és leugrott a padlásról.

Halkan ért földet, akár egy macska, és végignézett magán. Szerencsére nem szedett össze egyetlen pókhálót sem, de azért leporolta magát. Rohanva indult a ház felé és szabályosan berobbant a konyhába. Roy és Édesanyja ránéztek és a fiú furcsállva nézett végig rajta.

- Hát Te meg hol jártál? – fogadta kérdéssel.

- Jackpotnál – felelt, és elindult a földszinti fürdőszobába, hogy kezet mosson. Jó ürügy volt, hogy megnézze magát a tükörben, nem lett-e koszos a könyvtárban. De nem lett. Visszaérve a konyhába Royt már nem találta ott. – Segítsek valamiben? – tette fel a kérdést.

- Kedves vagy, de nem kell, köszönöm – mosolygott Rá kedvesen a nő. – Inkább menj Te is reggelezni.

Edward belépett az étkezőbe és elfoglalta tegnap esti helyét.

- Te mindig késel? – kérdezte Jasmine. – És hol jártál? Tiszta… - elharapta a mondatot, rögtön más hangnemre váltott. – És milyen? Felfedezte valaki? – suttogta immár.

- Nem kések mindig! Tegnap Én voltam az első! – morgott a lánynak. – Sötét és poros. Nem – súgta vissza.

- Tiszta pókháló a hajad – sóhajtott a lány halkan.

- A'sszem Jackpot pókhálóit elhanyagoltam – felelt a fiú mosolyogva és kiszedte a pókhálókat. Valóban: csak ruháját ellenőrizte le. Egyébként, ha a titkos alagutak kerültek szóba, könyökből hazudott. Jasmine cinkosan rámosolygott és megkérdezte:

- Mikor mész legközelebb? Én is látni akarom.

- Nem tudom. Talán holnap reggel, vagy ma este. A padlást is megnézném. De azt fentről kell – tervezgetés közben el is feledkeztek a körülöttük ülőkről. Pedig majdnem mindenki Őket nézte.

- Akkor reggel lemegyek egy lejárón, Te meg majd az istállóból – Ed bólintott.

- Megbeszéltük – vigyorodott el.

- Roynak nem mutatod meg? – érdeklődött.

- Nem hinném. Otthon egy nagy bunkó és folyton piszkál. Nem érdemli meg, hogy tudjon róla – dünnyögte, és visszafordult a rántottájához. Körbenézett az asztalnál, szinte mindenki zavartan kapta el a tekintetét róla, kivéve Aaront. Ő rá sem nézett.

Valahogy ismerős volt neki a zöld szemű srác. Biztos volt benne, hogy már látta valahol azokat a metsző szemeket, de nem emlékezett rá, hol. Olyan undokság sugárzott belőle és közömbösség.

Reggeli után rendbe rakták az asztalt, és akin még nem a lovagló ruhája volt, az felment a szobájába átöltözni. Mark és Rich már úgy mentek le reggelizni, így Ed egyedül volt a szobában. Ráfordította a kulcsot az ajtóra és öltözés előtt gyorsan kikapta az utazótáskáját a szekrényéből és egy csatot elcsúsztatva kivette a szekrény alsó lapját. Elmosolyodott a csapóajtót meglátva. Elhúzta a reteszt és leengedte az ajtót. Visszatette a szekrény alját és a táskáját.

Gyorsan magára kapta a fekete nadrágját, egy fehér pólót vett fel hozzá és az edzőcipőjét. A nadrágja zsebébe süllyesztett egy zacskó mentolos cukrot és a bicskáját, ami nélkül el sem indult. Felkapta még karóráját és máris rohant le az udvarra, kettesével véve a lépcsőfokokat.


	3. Cirkuszi mutatvány

Cirkuszi mutatvány

Az udvaron már szinte már mindenki ott volt, egy-egy lóval a társaságában. Edward berohant az istállóba és megint üdvözölte a szőke lovat. Az a legnagyobb nyugalommal tűrte, hogy felszerszámozza.

Roy ismét nagyot nézett, mikor a fiú pár perc múlva elővezette Főnyereményt az istállóból – neki legalább egy óra volt, míg felszerszámozta. Ed egy könnyed mozdulattal fel is lendült a nyeregbe és elhelyezkedett. Roy figyelte, hogy Jasminennal összemosolyognak. Aztán a szőke kedvesen megpaskolta Jackpot nyakát.

Jasmine elpillantott Susan felé, aki látványosan nem tudott felülni a nála jóval nagyobb - mégsem magas - nyugodtan álldogáló Inkára. Sóhajtott egyet, és a fiú mellé léptetett a fekete tarka Rouletteen.

- Figyu, Susan minden áron azt szeretné elérni, hogy szőke herceg módjára felsegítsd Inkára – szólalt meg a lány.

- He? – pislogott Rá Ed.

- Mondom, segítsd fel Susant a lóra! – mondta egyenesen a szemébe. – Lökött dinnye! – vágta hozzá még.

Ed felsóhajtott. Végül is ebbe még senki nem halt bele. Vállat vont és Inka mellé léptetett.

- Ne segítsek? – kérdezte a lánytól. Az felkapta a fejét, és látványosan elpirult.

- Nagyon megköszönném – motyogta lehajtott fejjel, szégyenlősen. A fiú leugrott a lóról, és ujjait összefonva bakot tartott a lánynak. – Köszönöm szépen. – mosolygott Rá még mindig rájátszott szégyenlősséggel Susan.

- Nincs mit – viszonozta a mosolyt és otthagyta a világos szőke lányt. – Remélem, most boldog vagy. – morgott oda Jasnak, ahogy elment mellette.

- Én nem, de Ő igen – felelt a barna hajú.

Roy látta a jelenetet és megcsóválta a fejét. Nem értette, Ed miért dőlt be a szőke színjátékának. Hiszen, ha egy éve lovagol, már biztosan fel tud ülni a lóra egyedül is, és Inka nem egy magas paripa. Valahol nem tetszett neki, hogy a lány kinézte magának Edet, de nem is tudta miért. Nem volt túl sok ideje ezen töprengeni, mivel Sarah rá akaszkodott, és folyton a kérdéseivel bombázta őt.

- Mondd, Roy, biztosan jól ülök? – kérdezte a lány sokadszorra.

- Igen, Sarah, a tartásod tökéletes – felelt unottan.

- Oh, de kedves vagy! – lelkendezett. Roy a szemét forgatta, a lány nagyon untatta a csevejjel. Pedig minden áron fel akarta kelteni a fiú figyelmét.

- Ben, nem mehetnénk előre páran Maxszal? – kérdezte végül.

- De, menjetek – egyezett bele. Roy szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Hé, Elric! Kapj el, ha tudsz! – és máris vágtába ugratta a türelmetlen Shadowt.

- De nagy arca lett hirtelen valakinek! – morgott Ed, ahogy kiléptetett a többiek közül. – Jas, jössz? – fordult hátra a lányhoz.

- Megyek! – és elporzott Edék mellett.

- Ha Ti úgy, Én így! Gyerünk, kapjuk el Őket, Jackpot! – a sárga mén kilőtt, és már csak a porfelhő maradt utána.

Ed hagyta, hogy a ló szabadon vágtázzon, ahogy csak tud. Hamarosan beérték a Jasmine – Roulette párost és a lány meglepetésére ott is hagyták őket, de míg így is sok volt a távolság Shadow és Főnyeremény között. De a sárga nem hagyta magát olyan könnyen, és lassan, de biztosan kezdte behozni a fekete paripa előnyét.

A fiú halkan biztatta a táltost, és próbált minél biztosabban ülni a nyeregben, hogy még véletlenül se zökkentse ki a lovat az egyensúlyából.

Roy biztos volt benne, hogy Jackpot, aki sokáig a karámban volt, nem fogja tudni felvenni a versenyt Shadowval és a megszerzett előnyükkel, de tévedett, ugyanis a sárga orra már egy vonalban volt a fekete farával, és centiről centire hozta be a le lemaradást.

Edward amint elég közel ért Royhoz, kinyújtotta kezét és megérintette a fiú vállát. Arcába vigyorgott, ezzel mondva: „Megvagy!". Hosszú ívben kanyarodott el az éjfekete mellől és sokkal lassabban fordult meg. Csak poroszkált, mikor Jasmine mellé szegődött. Mindketten lihegtek, arcuk kipirult, de szemük boldogan csillogott.

- Hát ez szuper volt! – lelkendezett a lány.

- Az! – értett egyet a fiú is.

- Hová tűnt Roy? – nézett körbe Jas. Csak Maxot látta, aki a többiek felől vágtában közeledett.

- Biztos lement a patakhoz – vont vállat. - Ami azt illeti, nekem is jól esne - arra indultak el az erdő szélén. Max közben beérte Őket.

- Nem kellene rögtön ilyen esztelenül neki lendülni! – fedte meg Őket. – Hová tűnt a Mustang gyerek? – nézett szét Ő is.

- Szerintünk a pataknál van – tájékoztatta Jas.

- Akkor Mi is oda megyünk. Egyébként is a hídon visz át az utunk – mondta a kísérő.

Szótlanul értek le a patakhoz, ami csak úgy, mint az erdei tisztást, a hatalmas sík terepet is kettészelte. Ráadásul ez volt a birtok határa is. Hamar kiszúrták a fekete paripát a hídhoz kötözve, de lovasát nem látták sehol. Roy hirtelen ugrott elő egy fa mögül.

- Már azt hittem, hogy soha nem értek ide! – kiáltott harsányan.

- Idi… - kezdte volna Ed, de nem tudta befejezni, mert Jackpot megijedt a hirtelen előkerülő sráctól és két hátsó lábára állt. A szőke az utolsó pillanatban tudott csak megkapaszkodni. De nem volt sok esélye.

A következő pillanatban a fiú már nem talált sehol fogást, így inkább levetette magát a nyeregből. Még zuhanás közben meg tudott fordulni, hogy ne hátára, hanem talpra és tenyereire essen. Jackpot, amint észrevette, hogy lovasa nincs a hátán, elvágtázott.

Ed lihegve ereszkedett térdre, kellett egy kis idő, míg összeszedi magát. Felállt, és villámló tekintettel fordult a döbbent Roy felé.

- Idióta! Imádkozz, hogy semmi baja ne essen, különben kitekerem a nyakad! – rivallt Rá, majd elrohant abba az irányba, ahol Főnyeremény eltűnt.

Ben messziről látta a jelenetet. Megállította a csapatot, és egy mély sóhaj után hátra fordult.

- Jackpot szökik, megyek és segítek megfogni. Ti addig menjetek el szépen a többiekhez. A tapasztaltabbak segítsenek a többieknek – adta ki az utasítást, és arra indult, amerre a sárga paripa eltűnt.

- Jackpot! Gyere ide! – kiabált Ed a lónak, de annak nyoma sem volt. Utolsó esélye, hogy talán a ló nem felejtette el a hívójelet. Bal kezét szájához emelte, és élesen füttyentett hármat. Várt, de az erdőben a madarakon kívül semmi nem mozdult. Megismételte a hívójelet, de ismét csak csend. Már kezdte volna feladni, mikor ismerős nyerítést hallott. – Jackpot! – A hang irányába indult, és hamarosan megtalálta a lovat. A kantárszár beleakadt egy bokor ágaiba és minél többet rángatta, annál erősebben tartotta a lovat. – Jól van, semmi baj. – Mondta megnyugtató hangon a fiú. Odalépett Nyereményhez és párszor végigsimított a nyakán, hogy megnyugodjon. – Kiszabadítalak.

Próbálta kibogozni a szárat, de nem sikerült. Végül elővette bicskáját és azzal vágta le a bokor ágait. Onnantól egyszerű volt megszabadítani a csomóktól. Körbejárta a lovat, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy karcolás nélkül megúszta a dolgot.

Megnyugodva indult ki maga mögött vezetve Nyereményt az erdőből. Eszébe jutott, hogy a többiek még bizonyára aggódnak értük. Megint fütyült, ezúttal egyet, és amíg a tüdeje bírta. Jackpot füle botját se mozdította a furcsa hangra, megszokta már.

Jasmine felkapta a fejét és fülelt. Mélyet sóhajtott és mosolyogva közölte:

- Edward megtalálta a szökött táltost.

- Honnan veszed? – kérdezte Max.

- Tudatlanok – sóhajtotta Jas. – Szerintetek mégis ki fütyülget az erdőben? A három fütty volt Jackpot hívójele. Mivel először nem válaszolt, Ed ismételt. A hosszú fütty pedig azt jelenti, hogy nincsen baj – magyarázta türelmesen.

- Aha – bólintott Max.

- Ben is biztos hallotta, úgyhogy Ő is elő fog kerülni – folytatta bizakodó hangon. És ahogy mondta, úgy lett.

Ben fekete táltosa, Ördög, pár pillanat múlva előkerült a lovasával együtt. Mögöttük feltűnt a két szőke is.

- Ben! – szólt oda a fiú.

- Edward! Megvagytok? – fordult hátra a férfi.

- Meg. Jackpotnak semmi baja – mondta megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában.

- És Te? Láttam, hogy leestél – aggodalmaskodott tovább a férfi.

- Általában talpra esek, mint a macska – vigyorodott el Ed. De jó kedve csak addig tartott, míg oda nem értek a többiekhez és meg nem látta Royt. Sötét pillantást küldött a fekete hajú felé.

- Jól vagy? – ment oda hozzá Jasmine. – Megijedtem, mikor leestél.

- Jól, persze. És nem leestem, hanem leugrottam – javította ki. – Ha esek, akkor biztos nem tudtam volna talpra – jelentette ki.

- Mákod volt – sóhajtott a lány.

- Jaj, Ed, olyan bátor vagy! – mondta áhítatosan Susan.

- Nem bátorság, hanem ész kérdése – vont vállat unottan. – Ha tovább fent maradok, hátra csúszok a nyeregben, és hátrarántom Nyereményt – mondta szkeptikusan.

- Nyugi már, fő az optimista gondolkozás! – mosolyodott el Jas.

- Én inkább a tényeket nézem – felelt a szőke.

- Tény az, hogy Jackpot megijedt, Te leugrottál, Ő elvágtázott, Te megkerested – sorolta jókedvűn a lány.

- Pontosan – bólintott a fiú.

- Indulunk! – hallották Ben hangját a híd felől.

Edward maradt a sor végére, mert tudta, hogy Roy elöl megy, és így legalább nem lesz a közelében. Jas valahol a sor közepén ment, így nem volt esélye vele beszélgetni. Viszont Susan megint a közelébe került valahogy. Így hallgathatta a lány csivitelését, ami már az első öt perc után rendkívül zavarta és idegesítette.

Roynak eszébe sem volt megijeszteni Jackpotot. Bánta a dolgot, de nem tudott bocsánatot kérni Edtől, mert valahogy mindig volt társasága. Néhányszor hátra pillantott, de úgy tűnt Susan nem akar lekopni a fiúról, pedig azon látszik, hogy mennyire unja a lányt. Dühítette is, hogy Susan ennyire hajt Edre, pedig a srác nem igazán foglalkozott vele, éppen csak elviselte a társaságát.

Jasmine figyelte Royt, hogy hátra-hátra pillant, és biztos volt benne, hogy mindig a szőke fiút nézi. Ismerték már egymást, bár csak annyit tudott, hogy egy városban laktak. És azt, hogy Ed mennyire utálja a fekete hajú fiút. Még a könyvtárat sem akarja neki megmutatni, pedig minden joga megvolna rá, hiszen ő lakik a házban.

Bár az is igaz, hogy Edward most teljesen jogosan mérges Royra. Veszélybe sodorta a sárga mént, akihez szoros érzelmi szálak kötik a szőkét. Biztos volt benne, ha Jackpot megsérül, Ed tényleg betartja az ígéretét, miszerint kitekeri a fekete hajú nyakát. De szerencsére nem lett baja a lónak.

A patakon túl már a dombság kezdődött, így a völgyeket kihagyva először lankáson, majd dombról le, dombra fel haladtak egészen egy lankás részig, amit erdő határolt minden oldalról.

- Innen két választás van – jelentette ki Ben, miután megálltak. – Aki akar, elmegy Maxszal megnézni a vízesést, aki nem megy, az marad itt, és szabad foglalkozás.

- Ki jön fogózni? – kapott rögtön az ötleten Jasmine.

- Engem úgysem fog meg senki – vigyorgott Ed jókedvűn. Mark és Rich közös egyetértéssel csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Atlasz és Azték gyors lovak, de itt nem csak ezen van a hangsúly.

- Roy, Te nem jössz? – fordult a lány a fekete felé. Szemében látszott, hogy van hátsó szándéka is.

- Nekem ez gyerekesnek tűnik – szólt hűvösen a kérdezett.

- És akkor mi van? Vagy talán berezeltél? – húzta a lány.

- Még mit nem! – csattant fel a fiú.

- Oké srácok, ha senki többet harmadszor, Roy a fogó! – kiáltott a lány és Roulette már vágtatott is. A három fiú háromfelé vágtázott el, Roy pedig füstölögve eredt a Mark – Atlasz páros után.

Shadow könnyen utolérte a szürkés-deres heréltet. Mark lett a fogó, és nem zavartatta magát, rögtön célba vette Jasminet, de az utolsó pillanatban irányt váltott, és a későn kapcsoló Richet kapta el. A szőke srác gondolkodás nélkül Jasmine árnyékául szegődött Aztékkal. A lány próbált előnyhöz jutni, de az erdő minden oldalról áthatolhatatlan volt. Végül sarokba lett szorítva és kénytelen volt feladni.

Edward kívülről szemlélte a vad vágtákat. Elismerte, hogy társai is ügyes lovasok, és a lovaik is kiválóak. Óvatosan elpillantott Roy felé, aki szintén Rich és Jas versenyét szemlélte. A lány mosolyogva adta fel a versenyt, és elügetett a szőke fiú mellet, mert a „macska macskát nem eszik" szabály szerint játszottak. Tudta, hogy a lány őt akarja majd elkapni, mert eddig csak ő nem volt fogó.

Felmérte a terepet. Cikkcakkozni nem volna semmi értelme. Egyenes versenyben hiába ő a gyorsabb, a pálya véges, és egy kanyarban túl könnyű préda lenne. Végül úgy döntött, majd rögtönöz, ha szükség lesz rá. Addig is próbált a játéktér közepére léptetni, onnan bármelyik irány adott.

Jasmine nem tudta, hogy prédája mire készül, de teljesen mindegy volt neki. Tudta, hogy Ednél mindenre fel kell készülnie, a fiú olyan meglepetéseket tud okozni, amit a legtöbb ember csodálattal nézne. Most is számított valami nagy kaliberű mutatványra.

Ed nem töprengett sokáig, hamar rájött, mivel cselezheti ki hosszú távra a lányt. De még várt, nem akart semmit sem elsietni.

A két lovas között már csak méterek voltak, mikor Ed vágtába ugratta Jackpotot és gyorsan növelve a távolságot egyenesen az egyik sarok felé vette az irányt. El akarta hitetni a lánnyal, hogy hagyja magát.

Jasmine nem tudta mire vélni a fiú reakcióját, így csak óvatosan, direkt lemaradva követte Őt. Nem értette, mire készül a szőke, de most már biztos volt benne, hogy valamire biztosan. Úgy tűnt, direkt hagyja magát sarokba szorítani.

Egymással szemben álltak, alig három méterre. Ed lemondóan sóhajtott, és megszólalt:

- Hát ez nem jött be.

- Úgy tűnik. Akármire is készültél, most megvagy – jelentette ki a lány egy győzedelmes mosollyal. Lassan felé léptetett.

Jackpot Edward láthatatlan jelére felágaskodott és – látszólag – levetette hátáról lovasát. Vad vágtába ugorva süvített el a meglepett és ijedt Jasmine mellett. A fiú megint talpra esett és azzal a lendülettel már el is rohant a lány mellett.

Amint elég távol került tőle, hármat füttyentett, mire a sárga mén mellette termett, és még menet közben felugrott a nyeregbe. Hátra pillantott, Jas villámló tekintettel, nagy lendülettel követte őt.

- Most jobb lesz, ha kámfort játszunk! – mondta mosolyogva, és már előre félt, mit kap ezért a lánytól, ha egyszer a közelébe kerül. De ez a veszély egyelőre nem fenyegette.

Vérre menő fogócskájukat végül a visszatérő csapat szakította félbe. Így a fiú egy ideig fellélegezhetett, de tudta, ez nem fog sokáig tartani. Tovább indultak egy ösvényen az erdő belseje felé, ahol a dombok kezdtek emelkedni, de továbbra is lankásak voltak.

Ebédre egy autóval is megközelíthető, kis vadászkunyhónál álltak meg. Mivel a ház tényleg kicsi volt, kénytelenek voltak két részletben enni. A fiúk kis rábeszélés után előre engedték a lányokat, akik cserébe bevállalták az egész mosogatást.

A fiúk a ház előtt pihenőztek az árnyékban, a lovakat arrébb, egy erre a célra odarakott fakerítéshez kötötték, ahol itató is volt, friss vízzel. Ed egy fa alatt helyezkedett el kényelmesen. Behunyta a szemeit és élvezte a nyár eleji kellemes időt. Arra gondolt, hogy van még teljes 13 napja, amit kedvenc elfoglaltságának szentelhet.

Sajnálta, hogy öccse, Alphonse nem tudott jönni. Furcsa volt Kelta nyergében egy lányt látni. És, persze hiányzott neki a testvére. Még a folytonos aggódásával, „Bátyózásával" és fejcsóválásával is örült volna, ha itt lehet. De most nem jött össze.

Roy figyelte a szőkét, aki a fa alatt fekve úgy tűnt, elaludt. Nem is csodálkozott rajta, hisz alig lehetett fél hat, mikor reggel látta ellovagolni a karámok felé. Mélyet sóhajtott, felállt és elindult felé. Megállt előtte. Ed fél szemét kinyitotta és felnézett a fiúra.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte ellenségesen.

- Én csak bocsánatot akarok kérni a reggeliért, nem akartam megijeszteni Jackpotot – mondta bűnbánó hangon.

- Mégis megtetted – felelt hűvösen.

- Igen, tudom, hülye voltam, de tényleg nem akartam – Ed mélyet sóhajtott.

- Igazából nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérned, de mivel Főnyeremény valószínűleg megharapna, ne menj oda hozzá – a végét halvány mosollyal mondta. Roy megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Leült a szőke mellé, hátát a fatörzsnek vetette. – Kérsz? – mutatta fel Ed a zsebéből elővett cukros zacskót.

- Az nem a lovadnak van? – vonta fel szemöldökét Roy.

- És? Ezt is ugyanúgy megeszem, mint a répát, almát vagy dinnyét – vont vállat és bekapott egy cukrot. – A kockacukrot meg a kávéba rakják, ugyan az – folytatta.

Roynak valahogy furcsa volt a fiú. Az ő közelében sosem viselkedett ilyen nyugodtan és közvetlenül. Sőt, ha vele beszélt, előbb-utóbb kiabálás és veszekedés lett a vége. Most viszont, egész barátilag beszélgetnek.

A cukorról végül lemondott, mert a lányok végeztek, és mehettek enni.

A nap további részében szép nyugodtan visszamentek a házhoz, és a birtok határain belül tölthették el az idejüket vacsoráig.


	4. A közös titok és elfeledett tudomány

A közös titok és az elfeledett tudomány

Edward a karámban legelésző lovakat nézte. Állát a kerítésnek támasztotta, karjait is a deszkákon nyugtatta, jobb lábát keresztbe tette a balon, és rátámaszkodott a kerítésre. Elnézte Főnyereményt, ahogy most nyugodtan a többi ló közt álldogál.

A sárga mén egész jelleme, viselkedése megváltozott, ha ő a közelben volt. Tudta is jól, hogy ez így van, hogy egyedül benne bízik meg. Aggódott is. Mi lesz, ha elmegy? Nyeremény újra egyedül marad, megint olyan lesz, mint minden emberrel. Visszaveszi a harapós, rúgós szokását, és megint nem fogja hagyni, hogy törődjenek vele, vagy gondozzák. Mélyet sóhajtott. Kár ezen még most gondolkozni. Egyenlőre nincsen baj, hisz itt van.

- Min agyalsz? – hallotta a kérdést maga mögül. Felébredt gondolataiból, de továbbra is nyugodtan ácsorgott.

- Kettőt találhatsz – felelt.

- Köze van egy sárga táltoshoz? – kérdezte Jasmine és mellé állt.

- Talált, süllyedt – sóhajtotta.

- Jobb téma: mikor menjünk? – csillant fel a lány szeme.

- Passz. Mikor akarsz? – nézett Rá.

- Azonnal! – vágta rá.

- Akkor Te menj le, Én megnézem a padlást előtte. És, ha összejön, onnan megyek le – ellökte magát a kerítéstől és választ nem várva már el is ment.

Jasmine csak megcsóválta a fejét és ő is elindult a ház felé. A ház mellet lévő kisebb parkba ment. A fű rövidre volt nyírva, a sziklakert virágai gondozottak voltak, a kis tó vizében aranyhalak úszkáltak, és vízi liliomok pompáztak.

Jas a park szélén lévő kis fás részbe ment, ahol a sűrű fák miatt csak nehézkesen lehetett átjutni, vagy egyáltalán bemenni. Ahol a legsűrűbben álltak a fák, a széltől és szinte minden más időjárás viszontagságától védett fa állt. Vastag törzsét megkerülve megtalálta a rajta lévő elég nagy lyukat.

Óvatosan, lábbal előre ugrott a lyukba, majd talán 50 centi után földet ért. A sötétség nem volt ellenére, tudta, mit keres. Az odúból egy másik, méretesebb járat vezetett a föld alá. Kőlépcsőn lépdelt le, majd fel, hosszan sétált a vaksötétben. Lényegében a park, és a ház alatt haladt el. Amint kiért a könyvtárba, rögtön tudta, hogy ott van. Egyrészt, itt a padló egyenes volt, másrészt érezte a petróleum, és az ósdi könyvek szagát. Gyertyát, majd lámpát gyújtott. Elnézett egy lépcsősor felé, de nem hallott egyetlen hangot sem. Az istálló létrájánál sincsen mozgás.

Edward a második emeleten állt, a feljebb vezető lépcső korlátját fogva. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, felmenjen, vagy ne menjen? Ha most nem megy fel, akkor majd este felszökik. Megrázta a fejét. Ha azt mondta, felmegy, akkor fel is megy!

Utoljára még szétnézett, nem látja-e senki, és fellépett az első fokra. Gyorsan eltűnt a fent uralkodó félhomályban, ha valaki fel is nézne, nem látná őt. Az első, ami feltűnt neki, hogy az ajtót kicserélték. Faajtó volt, ablak nélküli, látszott, hogy nem rég festették le. Az ajtó mellett nem volt ott szögre akasztva a nagy rozsdás kulcs, ami szintén feltűnt neki.

Kezét a kilincsre tette, és hevesen dobogó szívvel nyomta le. Az ajtó kinyílt, de csak résnyire. Benézett rajta, és egy halk, megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy senki nincs bent. Nyelt egyet és belépett.

Nem a poros, romos, lomos padlás fogadta, ahogy azt megszokta. Helyette egy tágas, szőnyeggel borított szoba. A túlsó oldalon ágy volt az ablak alatt, mellette egy éjjeliszekrény. Olvasó lámpa is volt az ágynál. Az ajtóval szemben íróasztal, rajta számítógép, felette könyves polc. Az felső sorban lovakkal foglalkozó könyvek sorakoztak, az alsóban egész manga gyűjtemény foglalt helyet, köztük sok olyan, amit Ed már régen megszeretett volna venni. Látott még eredeti japánt és angol nyelvűeket is.

Közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, hogy lássa a címeket is. Aztán észbe kapott, most nem ezért van itt. Elnézett az ágy felé, és csalódottan látta, hogy az pont a csapóajtó felett van. Itt biztosan nem fog lejutni. Erről ennyit.

- Hát te meg mit keresel itt? – Ijedtében majd' kiugrott a bőréből, majd hirtelen fordult meg. Szembe találta magát a szoba tulajdonosával, aki villámló tekintettel méregette.

- Én… hát ő… izé… Én csak… - kezdett össze-vissza dadogni. Megemberelte magát, vett egy mély levegőt és újra neki fogott kimagyarázni a helyzetet. – Én csak gondoltam, megnézem, mi van a kedvenc helyemmel. – Mondta sokkal összeszedettebben, mint az előbb.

- Aha – úgy tűnt, nem hisz neki.

- Amikor először itt jártam, megtetszett ez a hely, mert egy rakás érdekes dolog volt itt, egy-kettő akár száz éves is. És itt nyugalom volt – magyarázta gyorsan. Sajnálta, hogy már nincs meg belőle semmi. Mindig is szeretett belemerülni egy-egy régi könyvbe, vagy rájönni a tárgyak használatára. És nem mellékesen az ágy alatt lévő csapóajtón fedezte fel a titkos alagutakat és a könyvtárat.

Súlyos csend telepedett rájuk. Roy furcsállva méregette a fiút. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy egy rakás lom miatt lógott be a szobájába. Olyan hihetetlen volt, mint az, hogy szeret lovagolni, vagy, hogy egyáltalán itt van. Végül lassan bólintott.

- Nos, akkor Én mennék is. Bocs, többet nem fordul elő – hadarta gyorsan, és már ment volna is. Roy utána nyúlt az ajtóban és elkapta a kezét.

- Tényleg a lomok miatt jöttél? – kérdezte. Ed meglepődött, de bólintott.

- Igen, azok miatt – felelte.

- Amit az előző tulaj nem vitt magával, kidobtuk – jelentette ki hidegen. Edet ez szíven ütötte, hiába tudta, hogy valószínűleg ez történt mindennel. Roy végre elengedte és Ő szó nélkül, dühösen rohant le a lépcsőn.

Az istállóig meg sem állt. Lehet, hogy tényleg csak egy rakás lom volt, de a szőke szeretett ott lenni, maga sem tudta megmondani, miért. Egyszerűen csak jó volt és kész. Olyan érzése volt, mintha Roy egy olyan helyet vett volna el tőle, ami az övé volt. De ez nem igaz. Sosem volt az övé itt semmi, mégis kötődött az egész helyhez.

Szerencsére nem futott össze sem Bennel, sem Maxszal, így nyugodtan felmászott a padlásra. A csapóajtó előtt egy kicsit tétovázott. Jasmine már biztosan várja, de nem volt kedve lemenni a vaksötétbe, ahol egyedül marad a gondolataival. Lelépett az első fokra, majd elindult le.

Amikor már komolyan azt hitte, hogy a létrának sosem lesz vége, végre leért. A könyvtárból fény szűrődött ki. Kilesett a nyíláson, ami a helyiségbe vezetett, és megpillantotta Jasminet. Mélyet sóhajtott, és előlépett a sötétből.

- Azt hittem, már ide sem érsz – szólt a lány. Hangja az eddigi csendben kiabálásnak tűnt.

- Feltartottak – vont vállat.

- Ki? – emelte fel fejét a könyvből a lány.

- Roy. Kiderült, hogy övé lett a padlás. Az ajtó pont az ágya alatt van, sosem fogja megtalálni – leemelt egy könyvet a polcról, ugyanazt, amit tegnap is bújt.

- Még mindig azon rágod magad? Merő kitaláció – sóhajtott.

- Nem hiszem. Senki nem találna ki szórakozásból ennyi mindent.

- Gondolj csak a fantasykra. Egész világokat találnak ki, múlttal, jelennel és jövővel.

- De ez más. Ez nem egy fantasy. Ez igazi – állította határozottan. – És már közel járok hozzá, hogy megértsem.

- Ne mondd, hogy ki akarod próbálni.

- Mért ne? Talán össze is jönne, ha sikerül mindent rendesen megértenem.

- Nem vagy eszednél! Az alkímia nem azt jelenti, mint ami oda van írva.

- Igen, tudom – mondta mostmár türelmetlenül. A lány annyiban hagyta, nem akarta, hogy Ed esetleg mérges legyen rá. Nem akart felhőket kergetni a boldogságára.

Talán húsz perc telt el, talán fél óra is volt – idelenn egész máshogy telik az idő -, mikor a szőke felnézett a könyvből.

- Jasmine… - szólalt meg, de nem folytatta.

- Hm? – emelte Rá tekintetét.

- El akarod mondani valakinek, hogy Mi…? – nem mondta végig kérdést, tudta, a lány érti, mit akar.

- Ez a Mi titkunk. Megbeszéltük, csakis végszükség esetén mondjuk el másnak i. – mondta kedves, megnyugtató hangon.

- Igazad van. Nem is tudom, miért kérdeztem – sóhajtotta.

- Ha ennyire érdekel az a könyv, mért nem viszed haza?

- Ezt is megbeszéltük. Nincs nyomós okom, és ellopni nem akarom – felelt.

Újra elmerültek a könyvekben, majd mikor legközelebb az órára nézett, Jas ijedten ugrott fel.

- Öt perc múlva vacsora! – Kiáltott.

- Majd Én elkések, Te menj, öt perc múlva indulok Én is – mondta a szőke.

- Köszi – mosolygott Rá, majd futva tűnt el a lépcsőn a sötétben.

Ed is felállt, a könyvet visszatette a helyére, elfújta a lámpát és elindult a létrán felfelé. Ismét egyedül maradt gondolataival. Royt eddig sem tudta hová tenni, de mostmár végképp tanácstalan volt vele szemben. Reggel haragudott rá, délben úgy ahogy megbocsátott neki, most ismét haragszik. Pedig délben egész barátilag beszélgettek, ha csak egy kicsit is. Nem értette magát. Végképp nem a fekete hajút. Egyáltalán miért rágja magát ezen?

Mielőtt kérdésére válaszolhatott volna, felért az istálló padlására. Itt valamivel jobb volt a levegő, fellélegzett. Gondosan elrejtette a lejáratot, és órájára nézett. Jas már biztosan odaért a vacsorára. Akkor ő is megy. Szétnézett az istállóban, nincs-e bent valaki, de szerencsére egy lelket sem látott. Leugrott és rohanva indult a ház felé.

Bent már mindenki a helyén ült. Edward elmormolt egy „sziasztokot" és leült Jas és Roy közé. Direkt nem fordult a fiú felé.

- Kösz – súgta oda neki a lány.

- Semmiség. Úgyis mindig kések – legyintett.

- Merre voltál, Ed? Kerestelek – szólalt meg az asztal túl végéről Susan.

- Én vagyok a csontváz a bokorban, ha nem akarom, hogy megtaláljatok, nem fogtok – vigyorodott el.

- A tavalyi bújócska verseny győztese, mi? – morgott Roy.

- De még a tavalyelőttit is Én nyertem! – jelentette be büszkén.

- Milyen ügyes vagy! És hova bújtál? – faggatta Susan.

- Ott vagyok mindenhol, és nem vagyok sehol – felelte azt, amit mindig szokott az ilyen kérdésre.

- Kár a gőzért, sosem mondja el – közölte Jas.

- Az kéne még! Hétpecsétes titok! Még az árnyékom sem tudja! – viccelődöt jókedvűen.

Vacsora után a csapat fele maradt lenn beszélgetni és társasjátékozni, a másik fele pedig lefeküdt aludni. Ed az utóbbiak közt volt, míg Roy és Jas az előbbit választotta.

Roy ki akarta deríteni, hogy mi lehet Jasmine és a szőke srác között. Mert a napnál is világosabb volt, hogy együtt voltak vacsora előtt. Hiába értek oda majdnem 10 perc késéssel, mindenki tudta, hogy biztosan együtt voltak.

Leült a lány mellé a kanapéra, aki a Mark – Rich páros előadását hallgatta. Valami filmet parodizáltak ki, és mindkét fiú olyan átéléssel „játszotta" a szerepét, hogy a közönség dőlt a nevetéstől. Jas is a szemét törölgette, mert már könnyezett. Szórakozásukat telefonjának megszólalása szakította félbe.

- Folytassátok csak, egy perc és jövök – mosolygott a társaságra és kisietett a házból.

Roy fészkelődött a helyén, próbált a fiúkra figyelni, de nem sikerült neki. Gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak. Jas pár perc múlva visszatért a helyére, és a most már Catherinenel kiegészülő triót figyelte.

- Ha Ed itt lenne, tutira beszállna negyediknek! – mondta, mikor meg tudott szólalni.

- Ilyen korán elment lefeküdni? – kapott a szón Roy.

- Szeret aludni. És hosszú volt ez a nap – felelt.

- Jasmine… - kezdte.

- Mondd.

- Mi van veled meg Edwarddal? – kérdezte meg végre.

- Mért kérded? – vonta fel szemöldökét a lány.

- Csak úgy.

- Semmi. Barátok vagyunk. Jó fej srác, kedves és okos – mondta, és látszott, hogy komolyan gondolja.

- Értem. Szóval, bírod a törpét? – vigyorodott el. Jas szemei dühösen villantak.

- Tényleg egy nagy bunkó vagy, ahogy azt Ed mondta – jelentette ki hidegen. – És igaza van… Hagyd békén Őt, van így is elég baja – ezzel felállt és felrohant a lépcsőn. Roy csak pislogott. Valahol fájt neki, hogy a szőke ilyeneket mondott a háta mögött…

- Heh, ezt most jól meg kaptad! – vigyorgott Mark.

- Randira hívtad, vagy mi? – csatlakozott Rich is.

- Ássátok el magatokat! – mordult Roy és Ő is felbaktatott a lépcsőn.

Csak a másodikig ment, és a kettes szobához lépett. Hallgatózott, de bent semmi mozgás nem volt, és az ajtó alatt sem szűrődött ki fény. Benyitott.

Az ablak tárva nyitva, Edward az ajtó felé fordulva aludt békésen. Roy elnézte az ajtóból az alvót, aztán megrázta a fejét. Mit is keres Ő itt? Kilépett a szobából és behúzta az ajtót. Gondolataiba merülve lépdelt fel a padlásszobába. Nem értette, Jasmine mire értette, hogy hagyja békén? Mégis, mire gondolhatott?

Mivel már fürdött csak gyorsan átöltözött és bebújt az ágyába. Az ágyból pont kilátott az éjszakai égre. A Hold és a csillagok fényesen világítottak. Az Esthajnal már útja negyedénél járhatott. Behunyta szemeit, de nem tudott aludni. Végül nehezen, de sikerült álomba merülnie.


	5. Egy emlék hatása

Egy emlék hatása

Edward álmosan nyitogatta a szemeit, majd hirtelen lendülettel ült fel az ágyon. Lenézett az ágya mellé, és fél percig némán, döbbenten nézte az óráját.

- A fene egye meg! – morgolódott, és kipattant az ágyból. Gyorsan felöltözött és rohant le az étkezőbe. Már megint elkésett. Mindenki a helyén ült, reggelizett, Ő köszönt és lehuppant a székre. A felnőttek elnézően mosolyogtak, a többiek fel sem vették, hogy késett, kivéve Jasminet.

- Muszáj neked mindig késned? – csóválta fejét.

- Elaludtam, na – mordult. – Egyszer az életben meg lehet bocsátani, nem?

- Eddig minden vacsoráról elkéstél, a tegnapi reggelire éppen, hogy ide értél – dörgölte az orrá alá Jas.

- Tegnap vacsoránál a Te bőrödet mentettem, szóval ne piszkálj ezzel! – mormogta tele szájjal.

- Jó, azt az egyet nem számolom – adta be a derekát.

- Szállj le rólam, jó?

- Megteszem, ha tíz perccel előre állítod az órád – vigyorgott.

- Így se pontos.

- Vettük észre – szólalt meg Roy a másik oldalán.

- Téged senki nem kérdezett – szögezte le a szőke és nem foglalkozott tovább vele. Jasmine csak egy gyilkos pillantást küldött a fekete felé, amit Ed is elkapott, de nem tudott mire vélni.

A szőke még javában reggelizett, mikor a többiek már kezdtek szálingózni az asztaltól. Vajas pirítóssal a szájában rohant fel a szobába, az előbbi sietségben még véletlen sem lovagló ruhát húzott. Gyorsan öltözött, és siettében az utolsó három lépcsőfokot nem is érintette, leugrott.

A többiek már a lovaikkal voltak elfoglalva, Ő csak szétnézett, és először Jashoz ment.

- Hova megyünk ma? – kérdezte lihegve.

- A pályára – felelte.

- Kösz – tovább indult, az istállóban összefutott Bennel. – Nyugodtan induljatok el, majd utolérlek titeket – hadarta el, és már ott sem volt. A férfi csak megcsóválta a fejét és kivezette Ördögöt a szabadba.

Jackpot még csak félig volt készen, mikor elharsant Ben „Indulás!" kiáltása. Ed sóhajtott, már semmi értelme nem volt a sietségnek. Mire a patadobogás elhalt, készen is lett. Gondolatban még egyszer átellenőrizte, mindene meg van-e, és ekkor hasított belé a felismerés: valamit bizony otthagyott az ágyánál. Gyorsan végig tapogatta a zsebeit. A mentolos cukor megvolt, igen. De a bicska bizony hiányzott. Anélkül, márpedig egy tapodtat sem!

Kikötötte Főnyereményt, és lóhalálában rohant a ház felé. Beérve kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat és kifulladva esett be a szobába. De a bicska nem volt sehol. Benézett az ágy alá. Megvolt a tárgy. Zsebébe csúsztatta és már ott sem volt.

Lent az udvarban már csak sétált, és próbálta normalizálni légzését. Lehet, hogy edzésben van, de nem nagyon szokott ekkora lendülettel ilyen változatos terepen futni. Nyeremény türelmesen várta.

- Na, mostmár tényleg mehetünk – jelentette ki a lónak. – Gyerünk, utol kell érnünk a többieket! – Tudta jól, erre semmi esélye nincs, bár ha jobban meggondolta, ha végig lépésben haladtak, talán mégis beérhetné őket.

Pár percig ügetett, hogy a sárga ló bemelegedjen, majd vágtába ugratta, de most nem hagyta, hogy őrült száguldásba csapjon át a mén. Nem akarta kifárasztani, másrészt tudta, lesz ma még alkalma a vad vágtára.

Az erdei ösvényre rákanyarodva lassított, majd a kiszélesedő északi ösvényen folytatta útját. Látta a harmattól kicsit nedves földön a friss patanyomokat, de ha nem látja, akkor is tudja, hogy erre jöttek. Meggondolta magát, nem sietett. Lépésre váltott, elmerült gondolataiban.

Arra eszmélt fel, hogy igen hangos kiáltásoktól vízhangos az erdő. Elmosolyodott. Már közel járt a pályához. Végre ritkulni kezdett körülötte az erdő és hamarosan előtűnt a hosszan elnyúló tisztás, és az akadálypálya.

- Hahó, Ed! Már azt hittük, sosem érsz ide! – kiáltott oda neki Jasmine.

- Visszafeküdtem még egy kicsit – felelte vidáman.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Tőle Ben.

- Persze – mosolygott a férfira.

Nyeremény, ahogy meglátta az akadályokat, melyek egytől-egyig fából voltak emelve rögtön izgalomba jött. Nagyon is emlékezett a helyre. Két pálya volt, egymás pontos másolatai. Így versenyezni is lehetett. Összesen 10 akadály volt felállítva egy pályán.

Ed egy széles vigyorral léptetett oda a többiekhez.

- Na, ki vezet? – kérdezte.

- Egyet találhatsz. Roulette nem akarta átugrani az utolsó akadályt – sóhajtott kissé letörten Jasmine.

- Rá se ránts, Roulette egy bátor paripa, ha kicsit még biztatod, biztosan jó kört fog futni – biztatta mosolyogva lányt.

- Köszi – mosolyodott el hálásan a lány.

- És ha mégsem jönne be… - adott a markába pár szem cukrot. Egymásra nevettek, aztán a szőke átment a másik pályához, ahol csak ketten voltak: Roy és Eleonora. A lány amilyen félénk volt a társalgásban, olyan könnyedén megértette magát Keltával. Ed elnézte a csoki barna, fekete sörényű és farkú lovat. Arra gondolt, hogy az öccse mennyire oda van érte.

Kelta ügyesen vette az akadályokat, szép ívben ugrott, és csak olyan gyorsan ment, amennyire lovasa engedte neki. Utána Shadow is neki lendült a pályának. Ő is ügyesen, gyönyörűen ugrott, szinte repült az akadályok felett. Roynak nem kellett bíztatnia, inkább visszafognia.

Mikor a „fekete" páros már visszafelé közeledett, Ed vágtába ugratta a türelmetlen Jackpotot. Az első akadályt kicsit elsiették, de a többi remekül sikerült. Visszafelé csak lépésben jöttek, közben megdicsérte a hátast.

Roy végignézte a szőkék szereplését, és igazán lenyűgözte, hogy mennyire együtt tudnak dolgozni. Azért gúnyosan megjegyezte:

- Hé, Elric! Ez elsőt elhibáztad! – A szólított csak küldött felé egy dühös pillantást, és nem törődött vele többet.

- Mekkora egy tahó! – füstölgött Jasmine.

- Ugyan, Én már megszoktam – legyintett a szőke. – Egyébként meg Ők sem futottak százas kört. Szóval más szemében a szálkát… - sóhajtotta, és magában eltökélte, csak azért sem fogja megadni Roynak azt az örömöt, hogy felhúzza magát a megjegyzésein. Nem fogja érdekelni és kész.

Mentek még pár kört, majd letelepedtek ebédelni. Ebéd után Ben kihirdette, hogy aki akar, versenyezhet. Persze, versenyző csak pár akadt. Mindig az istállómester választotta ki a párokat.

Az első körben Eleonora és Rich, a másodikban Roy és Mark, az utolsóban Edward és Jasmine futottak. Így a továbbjutók Nora, Roy és Ed lettek. A lány és Roy mentek, és Nora esett ki. Így maradt a két csapat, Roy – Shadow és Edward – Főnyeremény.

- Jól van, mutasd meg nekik, mit tudsz! – biztatta a szőke lovat Ed.

Egészen a pálya végéig teljesen döntetlenre álltak. Akkor viszont a szőkék pályája elé Aaron lovagolt be Viharral. Metsző zöld szemeit a fiúra emelte, s tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Ed próbálta elfordítani a fejét, de nem tudta. Bevillant neki egy kép, egy emlékről. Egy szörnyű emlékről…

Jackpot érezte, hogy lovasával nincs minden rendben. Kezdett megijedni. Már az utolsó akadályt is átrepülték, mégsem kapott jelt a fordulásra, vagy lassításra. És ez zavarta. Egyenesen Viharék felé tartottak.

- Stop! – kiáltotta el magát Edward, mikor végre észhez tért. Egy pillanat alatt megálltak, s a szőke srác fáradtan dőlt lova nyakára. Zihált, és rosszul érezte magát.

- Aaron! Mit csinálsz?! Teljesen elment az eszed?! – rivallt a fiúra Ben.

- Nem… Én… bocsánat, nem direkt volt. Vihar volt, nem tudtam megállítani, és… - kezdett volna magyarázkodni, de az istállómester leintette.

- Edward, jól vagy? – nézett most a kissé sápadt szőkére.

- P-persze, csak kicsit megijedtem – bólintott. Inkább ezt mondta, mint, hogy bevallja, mit juttatott eszébe a zöld szempár.

- Az eredmény semmis, újrajátszás! – jiáltott Max.

- Á, nem kell! – tiltakozott rögtön Ed.

- De hát mért? – nézett Rá csodálkozva Jasmine.

- Shadow sokkal jobban ugrik, mint Nyeremény. Semmiképp nem nyertünk volna – magyarázta.

- Ezt Te sem gondolod komolyan! – támadta le rögtön Roy.

- De igen, komolyan gondolom – felelt higgadtan. – Shadow egyébként is magasabb Nyereménynél. A lábai hosszabbak – mutatott rá.

- Pont annyival magasabb, mint Én Nálad – jegyezte meg a fekete hajú.

- Ez célzás akart lenni?! – fortyant fel.

- Mégis mire? – Kérdezte ártatlanul Roy.

Ed nem válaszolt, hanem csak a fákhoz léptetett és leszállt a lóról. Most vette csak észre, hogy tagjaiból kiszállt minden erő. Elbotladozott egy fáig, nekidöntötte a hátát és lassan ülő helyzetbe csúszott. Nem is értette, miért van ilyen rosszul.

Szívverése kezdett megnyugodni, ahogy mozdulatlanul ült. Jackpot aggódva hajtotta le a fejét lovasához, és orrával megbökte a vállát. A fiú felnézett a lóra és elmosolyodott.

- Semmi baj – szólalt meg halkan. Nem elég halkan… - Csak egy kicsit megijedtem. Ennyi az egész – mosolygott és megdörgölte a ló orrát.

- Azért ha valaki megijed, az nem ilyen – hallott egy hangot maga mögött.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezett vissza Edward ellenségesen, bár most nem igazán volt kedve veszekedni.

- Én csak aggódom értem – jött a felelet.

- Te? Értem? Szerintem, ha Te valakiért aggódsz, az a lovatok – nézett a sárgára.

- Elmondod mi volt a baj? – kérdezte, s most előlépett a fa takarásából.

- Mondtam már. Megijedtem. Ennyi az egész – direkt nem nézett a másik fiúra.

- Nem úgy ismerlek, mint aki ilyen könnyen megijed – jegyezte meg.

- Elhúzhatnál a búsba – mordult oda.

- Szóval, nem akarod hagyni, hogy segítsek?

- Ha nem tűnsz el gyorsan, Neked lesz szükséged segítségre! – fenyegetőzött egyre dühösebben. Roy nem szólt csak faképnél hagyta. Ed egy percig utána nézett, aztán tekintete ismét a sárga lóra siklott. – Érted Te ezt? – kérdezte Tőle.

A ló csak fújt egyet, aztán legelészni kezdett. Pár perc múlva Jasmine léptetett oda hozzájuk.

- Jól vagy? – érdeklődött kedves hangon.

- Mért mindenki engem zaklat? – sóhajtotta fáradtan. – Igen, jól vagyok, semmi bajom. Ja, de, rám jött a lustitisz.

- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el a lány. - Mi történt az előbb? – jött újabb kérdés.

- Elbambultam, aztán megijedtem, mikor azaz idióta elém jött – felelt.

- Nem szoktál elbambulni – jegyezte meg Jas.

- Most igen, annyira nagy baj ez? – kérdezte idegesen. – Eszembe jutott valami, na. Le lehet szállni rólam – felhúzta lábait és átkarolta a térdeit. Tüntetően elfordult a lánytól.

- A baleset jár a fejedben igaz? – kérdezte óvatosan, tétova hangon. Edward arcán átsuhant egy sötét árnyék, a szomorúság, aztán aprót biccentett.

- Nem tudom mért, de eszembe jutott – mondta halkan.

- De ugye tudod, hogy nem a Te hibád volt?

- De igen, az enyém volt! – állította határozottan, fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Akkor fulladj bele az önsajnálatba! – vágta hozzá, és ott hagyta. Ed egy percig döbbenten nézett utána, majd Ben hangja térítette észhez.

- Indulunk! – felállt, és határozottan jobban érezte magát. Fellendült Főnyeremény nyergébe és a többiek után indult.

Jasmine fél szemmel figyelte a szőkét. Azon már nem látszott az emlék hatása, csak a szeme volt még szomorú, de az is hamar változott, mikor Susan mellé lépdelt. Elkezdett csacsogni neki, amit Jas nem hallott, de biztos volt benne, hogy Ed unja magát.

Roy nem sokáig tudta figyelni a szőkét. De amíg látta, észrevette, hogy valami furcsa bánat vesz rajta erőt. Pont, miután beszél Jasminenal. Vajon mit mondhatott neki a lány?

Hamar visszaértek a birtokra, és miután ellátták a lovakat mindenki a hátsó parkba ült le a hintaágyra vagy a székek egyikére. Beszélgetni kezdtek, minden féléről, ami éppen az eszükbe jutott.

Hamar eltelt az idő, és máris vacsorázni hívták őket.

- Ed, várj meg! – szól Jas a fiú után. Közben leugrott a fáról, ahová felült.

- Hm? – fordult a lány felé. Határozottan jobb volt a hangulata, mint délután.

- Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy bocs a délutániért. Nem volt szép dolog tőlem – mondta, közben belenézett az arany szemekbe.

- Ugyan – legyintett Ed. – Tudtam, hogy nem gondolod komolyan – mosolygott rá. – És igazad is van. Nem szabad a múlton rágódni.

- Na, ez igaz – bólintott. – Menjünk - Edward gonoszan elvigyorodott.

- Aki az utolsó, az a záptojás! – kiáltotta, és eliramodott.

- Na, megállj, Te! – kiabált, és hosszú léptekkel utána indult.

A verseny végül döntetlennel zárult, mikor az ajtóban összefutottak Bennel és Maxszal. A két férfi csúnyán nézett rájuk.

- Nem csináltunk semmit! – emelte fel rögtön a kezeit védekezőn a fiú.

- Nem is mondtunk ilyet – vigyorodott el Max.

- Pedig nagyon úgy néztek ránk – mondta Jas.

- Ez kérlek, megelőzi, hogy bármit is csináljatok – vigyorgott továbbra a fiatalabb férfi.

- Haha, nagyon vicces vagy – morgott Ed, és belépett a konyhába. Finom illatok szálltak a levegőben, még az is éhes lett, aki eredetileg nem volt. – Éhen halok! – ezzel „belebegett" az étkezőbe, és helyet foglalt.

Jasmine gyorsan követte, de Roy csak később csatlakozott, bizonyára az Édesanyjának segített.

Vacsora után volt, aki maradt lent, és volt, aki felment a szobájába. Ed most lent maradt, és meghallgatta a Mark – Rich páros előadását, majd maga is beszállt harmadiknak. Egész késő volt már, mire ágyba kerültek, és a sötétben is még beszélgettek egy ideig.


	6. Útvesztő a rengetegben

Útvesztő a rengetegben

Másnap reggel kivételesen mindenki időben ott volt a reggelinél. Megbeszélték az aznapi programot, és elindultak nyergelni. Ben kijelentette, hogy ma mindenki párban lesz. Azt is hozzá tette, hogy fiú-lány párosok lesznek.

Edward mélyet sóhajtott, és halkan megjegyezte Főnyereménynek:

- Remélem, legalább valaki normálist osztanak mellénk – reménykedett, de reménye szertefoszlott, mikor Ben elmondta a másik párost, aki velük lesz: Susan és Inka. Újabb mély sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, és lélekben próbált felkészülni a várható tömény unalomra.

- Együtt vagyunk! Hát nem csodálatos? – lelkendezett rögtön Susan.

- De, nagyszerű – forgatta szemeit Ed.

Fél órája bolyongtak az erdei vékony kis ösvényeken, és a szőke lány egyfolytában locsogott. Edward néha tömören válaszolt a neki feltett kérdésekre, de igazából fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél éppen Susan. Érezte, hamarosan elege lesz belőle, és akkor nem fog kedvesen viselkedni a nyakába akasztott lánnyal. Ezt megelőzően megszólalt:

- Hallod ezt? – Susan elhallgatott, és csendben fülelt, de semmi különöset nem hallott.

- Mit? – tudakolta türelmetlenül.

- A csendet. Az erdőt – felelt halkan a szőke.

- Ó, igen! – bólintott a lány. – Hol is tartottam? Ja, igen… - és elölről kezdte az „érdekfeszítő" csacsogást. Edward itt sokallt be.

- Susan! – szólt kissé megemelve a hangját.

- Igen?

- Az erdőben Mi vendégségben vagyunk. És nem szoktunk vendégségben hangoskodni, vagy hosszan beszélni olyan témákról, amihez a másik fél nem igazán tud hozzászólni. Úgyhogy szépen megkérlek, hogy maradj csendben egy kicsit! Köszönöm – lehet, ez kicsit erős volt, de már tényleg nagyon idegesítette, hogy a saját gondolatait sem hallja a lány mellett.

Újabb – csendes – fél óra után Susan megszólalt, ezúttal sokkal visszafogottabban, mint eddig.

- Edward…

- Szólíts csak Ednek. Mondd – fordult hátra a lányhoz.

- Tudod egyáltalán, hol is vagyunk? – kérdezte a szőke lány.

- Már közel lehetünk az egyik főösvényhez, ami majd kivisz minket valahová a ház környékére. Ne aggódj, ha nem jutunk ki, majd visszafordulunk – biztatta egy kedves mosollyal.

- Akkor jó.

- Egyébként meg, nem mentünk olyan sokat, mert a szűk ösvény miatt lassan haladunk, és az erdei útvesztőben egy fontos szabály van: ha nyugatnak van az úti cél, a nyugati ösvényeken kell menned – magyarázta tovább halkan.

- De honnan tudod, merre van nyugat? – tette fel az újabb kérdést.

- Előttem van észak, hátam mögött dél  
Balra a nap nyugszik, jobbról pedig kél – mondta el az általános harmadik osztályos versikét. – A fákon északon vastagabb a moha – mutatott a kis tisztás közepén álló magányos fára. – Jó helyen járunk, erre emlékszem – bökött a fára. – Egy rejtett ösvényt keresünk – jegyezte meg magának.

- Ez az? – kérdezte Susan pár perc múlva egy nyugatnak induló első pillantásra áthatolhatatlannak tűnő ösvény előtt.

- Az lesz az! – mosolygott Ed, és előre ügetett Jackpottal.

Ismét csend lett, aminek Edward kifejezetten örült. Nem mentek sokat, mikor Susan kissé ideges hangon szólalt meg.

- Ed…

- Hm? – fordult kicsit hátra, hogy lássa a párost. Inka nyugodtan álldogált egy helyben, míg lovasa kétségbeesetten nézett a fiúra.

- Inka nem akar elindulni! – panaszolta. Ed forgatta a szemeit, és sóhajtott.

- Próbáld egy kicsit határozottabban – tanácsolta. Ő is megállította lovát, és figyelte a lány próbálkozásait. Magában megjegyezte, hogy Susan túl félénk ahhoz, hogy határozottan parancsoljon rá Inkára, aki egyébként az egyik legnyugodtabb természetű ló a birtokon. Végül megunta a várakozást, és emelt hangon rászólt a lóra: - Inka! Nem lustálkodunk! Lépés! – és Inka engedelmesen elindult.

- Ezt meg…? – képedt el.

- Csak határozottnak kell lenni. Ezek a lovak majdnem bárkire hallgatnak, aki hozzájuk szól. Pont azért, mert iskolázottak, de emellett szeretnek pihenni vagy lustálkodni – magyarázta türelmesen. Ez sokkal kedvére valóbb téma volt, mint az eddigiek.

Ekkor kiértek egy jól látható és széles ösvényre. Innen már nincs messze a céljuk. De most tapasztalhatták, hogy mindig közbe jön valami. Mögülük a kanyarból Roy és Sara vágtáztak elő. Roy halál lazán, egy gúnyos fél mosollyal, míg Sarah úgy ült Hóvirágon, mint aki karót nyelt.

Elhúztak Edék mellett, és a fekete hajú még hátra fordult inteni egyet. Ednek sem kellett több, rögtön hagyta Jackpotnak, hogy utánuk nyargaljon. Susan követte őket, bár elég bizonytalanul, így hamar le is maradt.

Sarah egy darabig tartotta az iramot Roy mögött, de Ő is meg lett előzve egy kanyarban. Már csak a két fiú maradt versenyben, teljesen megszűnt számukra a külvilág. Edward halkan bíztatta a szőke lovat, aki láthatóan örömmel versenyzett az éjfekete ellen.

Versenyük azonban döntetlennel zárult, mikor kiértek az ösvényről a célba. Ben villámló tekintete azonnal megállásra kényszerítette Őket. Az idősödő férfi végig nézett rajtuk, majd megkérdezte:

- Hol vannak a lányok? – de nem válaszoltak. – Halljam! – dörrent rájuk szigorúan.

- Itt vagyunk – hallották meg Sarah hangját mögülük.

- Szerencsétek, hogy nem az ösvényeket hagytátok ott Őket, különben nagy bajban lennétek – közölte dühösen. – De ha már ilyen sok energiátok van, kerüljetek csak még egyet – intett a labirintus távoli bejáratához.

Edward elmosolyodott. Örült a „büntetésnek". Egyedül lehet Jackpottal az erdőben, ahol csend van és nyugalom. Roy úgysem fog vele tartani, hiszen ki nem állhatja.

Elügetett a bejárat felé, és előre eltervezte, hogy egy kicsit sem fog sietni. Sőt, a leghosszabb utat választja. Ben megvárja a többieket, és elindulnak vissza a birtokra. Roy meg gyorsan végig nyargal az egyik rövid ösvényen, és már itt is lesz.

Roy Edre pillantott, mikor a fiú ellovagolt mellette, és úgy nézte, mintha örülne is neki, hogy kerülhetnek még egyet. Jobban belegondolva, rájött miért. „Így viszont minden évben van két hetem, hogy együtt legyek vele…" Vajon direkt csak ezért szállt be a versenybe? Vagy csak véletlenül hajtotta a malmára a vizet? Nem igazán tudott kiigazodni a szőkén.

Utána indult, hogy beérje, de addigra Ed már majdnem eltűnt a bejáratnál.

Csend, és nyugalom. Főnyeremény nyugodtan lépdelt a szűk ösvényen, és figyelte lovasa halk hangját, ahogy mindenféléről beszél. Szerette Edward hangját.

A szőke kis idő múlva felkapta a fejét, de nem hagyta abba a mesélést, éppen csak kicsit halkabban folytatta. Elhallgatott, majd hangosabban szólalt meg:

- Ha jössz velem, az nem zavar. De ha lopakodsz, még azt hiszem, valamiben mesterkedsz.

- Én? – szólt. – Ugyan már. Én csak lovagolok – védekezett.

- Amilyen ártatlan vagy, még el is hiszem – morgott.

- Hát hazudnék Én? – kérdezte színpadiasan.

- Háttal nem kezdünk mondatot, és ne akard, hogy válaszoljak – felelt.

- Pokróc modorú vagy – állapította meg Roy.

- Te meg bunkó – vágta rá Ed.

- Éles a nyelved – mosolyodott el.

- Mintha nem tudnád – forgatta szemeit.

- Ó, tudom – biztosította.

- Akkor meg ne idegesíts! – fakadt ki dühösen, amit Jackpot meg is érzett, és nyugtalanul kezdte mozgatni a füleit. Edward vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon, és kedvesen megsimogatta Nyeremény nyakát. – Tudod mit? Nem tudsz érdekelni – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel, és kicsit gyorsabb tempóra adott jelt szeretett lovának.

De Roy utánuk indult Shadowval. Nem hagyta magát egykönnyen lerázni.

- Jó, bocsánat – váltott kedvesebb hangnemre.

- Jé, ez a szó is benne van a szótáradban? – csodálkozott el látványosan.

- Képzeld el. Ugye megleptelek? – villantott fel egy öntelt vigyort Roy.

- Azért még ne szállj el magadtól – figyelmeztette. – Na, elmondod, mit akarsz tőlem, vagy csak az idegeimen akarsz táncolni?

- Mi történt tegnap, miközben versenyeztünk? – tette fel a kérdést.

- Aaron elém jött Viharral – vont vállat.

- Te is tudod jól, hogy nem erre gondoltam –szólt hűvösen.

- És? Megmondtam, megijedtem, ennyi – lezártnak tekintette a témát, de Roy nem hagyta annyiban.

- Mért nem mondod el?

- Már mért mondanám el pont _neked_? – érdeklődött nem túl kedves hangon.

Roy ezen elgondolkodott. Valóban, miért mondaná el neki? Sosem voltak valami kedvesek egymáshoz, sőt. De akkor is érdekelte, hogy mi üthetett a szőke srácba tegnap. Nem tudta miért, de kíváncsi volt rá.

- A válasz adja magát, nemde?

- Talán, de akkor is érdekel – makacsolta meg magát a fekete hajú.

- Tanuld meg az ábécét, ha nem érted ezt a rövid szócskát: _nem _– tanácsolta minden jóindulat nélkül.

- De mért?

- Mert nem és kész! Nehéz felfognod ennyit, vagy tényleg ennyire Windowson futsz, hogy az „n" betűnél lefagytál?

- Idegesítelek, mi? – vigyorodott el Roy.

- Mára bevettem a leszarom tablettát, szóval nem nagyon tudsz érdekelni – vont vállat, és ahogy kiért egy szélesebb ösvényre ügetésre váltott.

- Úgyis addig fogom kérdezni, míg meg nem mondod! – közölte, ahogy utána indult.

- Mit vétettem, hogy el kell viselnem ezt?! – kérdezte félhangosan Ed magától, aztán hirtelen elmosolyodott. – Nem szállsz le rólam? Oké, meglátjuk, meddig bírod – vigyorgott gonoszan, és egy láthatatlan jelre Jackpot nyílként lőtt ki.

Edward jól ismerte azt az utat, amin most száguldottak, és a kanyarok előtt időben tudott lassítani, aztán bekanyarodott egy kisebb mellék ösvényre, elkocogott a következő sarokig, onnan lépésben haladt, és megállt. Fülelt.

Úgy tűnik, Roy mégsem gondolta komolyan, mert túl gyorsan lerázta. Pedig szívesen játszott volna még egy kicsit a hosszabb-rövidebb ösvényeken. De ez van, megint kettesben maradt Nyereménnyel, amit másrészről cseppet sem bánt.

Elindult az ösvényen, közben azért fülelt, de nem hallott semmit, ami másik lovasra utalt volna. Legalább kicsit egyedül lehet újra. Két nap múlva ez már luxus lesz…

Kiért egy kisebb tisztásra, ahonnan egyfelé lehetett csak továbbmenni. Nem bánta a rövid kis kerülőt, annyival is tovább tart a nyugalom. Azonban tévedett. Az egyik kanyarban Roy és Shadow jöttek velük szemben. Egy pillanatig meglepettség suhant át rajta, de rá kellett jönnie, nem oly' meglepő, hogy rájuk akadtak, mivel az ösvény csak egyfelé vitt, és ha visszavágtattak a másik bejárathoz, akkor pont a környéken kellett, hogy összefussanak.

- Cseles – ismerte el Ed.

- Nem csak Te ismered a környéket – közölte. – Én itt lakom.

- Ez pech – vont vállat. – Nem mondod! – pislogott rá tettetett meglepettséggel. – Ideje mennünk, Ben kitekeri a nyakunkat, ha csak ebéd utánra futunk be – jósolta előre.

- Az meglehet. Gyerünk! – bólintott.

Most inkább a szótlanság volt jellemző rájuk, főleg, mert abból sem lett vita, hogy merre menjenek. Ugyan azt az utat találták a legrövidebbnek, így csak léptettek egymás mögött.

Ahogy kiértek az erdő szélére, Shadow megugrott, és porfelhőt maga után hagyva vágtázott el. De egyik szőkének sem volt sok kedve versenyezni, így nem is indultak utánuk, amit Roy csalódottan vett tudomásul.

Edward a gondolataiba merült. Royon gondolkodott, vagyis inkább azon, hogy tudni akarja, mi történt. Lehet, hogy rég volt, de akkor sem beszél róla szívesen. Nehezére esik felidézni az emléket, ami a legrosszabb rémálmaiban kísért már csak. De az épp elég. Valószínűleg sosem feledi majd el. Nyáron nagy melegben még most is megsajdul néha a válla…

Mire visszaért a birtokra, az istállóban csak Ben volt. Ő rosszallóan nézett végig a fiún, de mérge azonnal elpárolgott, mikor meglátta a szomorú arckifejezését.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódón.

- Semmi – rázta meg fejét. Hangulatát teljesen tönkretették a borongós gondolatok. – A többiek?

- Bent vannak – bökött a ház felé. Csak bólintott, és elvezette Jackpotot.

Gyorsan ellátta, és kivitte a karámokhoz.

A házban vidám lárma volt. Mielőtt belépett mélyet sóhajtott, és visszavette a szokásos vidám arcát. Köszönt Roy Anyjának, és felrohant a szobájukba átöltözni. Közben szeme az ágy mellett lévő mobiljára esett. Felvette a földről, és pár gombnyomással tárcsázta öccse számát.

- Szia, hogy vagy? – köszönt a telefonba. Vidám választ kapott, Al már teljesen rendben volt. – Persze, Én is, csak most kicsit… - nem fejezte be a mondatot. – Semmi, semmi, csak valahogy eszembe jutott… Nem, dehogy, minden rendben – egy ideig hallgatott. Aztán, ahogy megszólalt, hangja vidáman csengett. – Te is, szia. – Egy pillanatig még nézte a készüléket, aztán az ágyára tette.

Gyorsan átöltözött, és lesietett a lépcsőn.

A nappali már üres volt, így az ebédlő felé indult, ahol még nem ült mindenki a helyén, de Jasmine már igen.

- Szia. Mi a helyzet? – ült le helyére.

- Markkal tök jól szórakoztunk. És vagy tízszer eltévedtünk. Pedig, elméletileg ismerem a helyet – vigyorgott a lány. – És veled mi volt?

- Mi nem tévedtünk el, de aztán volt egy kis malőr… - gyorsan elmesélte mi történt az erdőben, nem hagyta ki Royt sem. Mire befejezte, a többiek is asztalhoz ültek, és elkezdtek enni.

Mikor Roy Anyja behozta két nagy tálcán a palacsintát Jas és Ed egyszerre néztek össze, és tört ki belőlük a nevetés. Ben mosolyogva a fejét csóválta. A többiek nem értették, mi olyan vicces, így furcsán néztek a kacagó párosra.

- Meséljétek el a sztorit – kérte Ben.

- Ott kezdődött, hogy a tavalyi házigazdánk felesége beteg lett, és egy napra be kellett mennie a kórházba kivizsgálásra – kezdte a lány. – Minket rögtön haza akartak küldeni, de megmondtuk, hogy gondoskodunk Mi magunkról, így maradt mindenki. Délelőtt lovagoltunk, aztán egy kis pihi után neki álltunk vacsorát csinálni. Vagyis a csoport egyik fele. A másik mosott – magyarázta a lány. Edre nézett, hogy folytassa.

- Kitaláltuk, hogy palacsintát sütünk, az úgy is egyszerű – fogott bele. – Igen ám, de ilyesmivel még nem igazán foglalkozott senki. Aztán kisült, hogy nincsen kakaó. Két bátor már nyergelt is, és szürkületben indultak be a városba.

- Fogadjunk benne voltál a „két bátorban" – szólt közbe Roy.

- Ez nem jött be, Jas nem engedett el, mert Én dobáltam a palacsintákat – vigyorgott szélesen.

- És fele a földön kötött ki – szúrta közbe a másik mesélő.

- De mind elfogyott, nem? Sőt, a félig sültet hamarabb elkapkodták, mint a készet! – emlékeztette.

- Félig sült alatt azt érted, amelyik a földön is járt? – érdeklődött a lány.

- Mellékesen megjegyezném, hogy túlsóztad a tésztát – közölte Ed.

- Na és akkor? Szerelmes voltam, na – duzzogott.

- Szegény srác – sóhajtott fel a szőke színpadiasan.

- Na jó, most már ásd el magad!

- Adsz ásót? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

- Gyerekek, nyugalom – próbálta csitítani Őket Max.

- Ó, nem kell ezt komolyan venni – legyintett vigyorogva a fiú.

- Majd ha nem szólunk egymáshoz – bólogatott Jas. – Na, de hol is tartottunk?

- Ott, hogy már csak a takarítás volt hátra.

- Ja, igen. Nahát, képzelhetitek, hogy nézett ki utánunk a konyha. Szó szerint romokban volt. Éjfélig takarítottunk – idézte fel a vacsora készítés végét.

- Ja, aztán másnap alig bírtunk felkelni. Meg is kaptuk a pihenő napot – mosolygott az emlékre.

- Ez volt a szerencsénk… - helyeselt Jas.

Délután nem mentek már semerre sem, elbeszélgették és játszották az időt. Este mindenki izgatottan fogadta a másnapi programot…

Roy nem bírt elaludni. Folyton Edward járt a fejében, és amit a telefonba mondott. Mert véletlenül meghallotta a résnyire nyitott ajtón keresztül, és közelebb osont. Nem tudta, mi juthatott eszébe, de tegnap rosszul festett, ma pedig nyomott volt a hangulata tőle… Ki kell derítenie!


	7. Kék tó

Kék tó

Reggel mindenki izgatott volt, alig várták, hogy elinduljanak. Ben mindenkit óvatosságra intett a programból kifolyólag, és megjegyezte, hogy nem akar senkihez orvost hívni.

Nyugodt ügetésben indultak el a birtokról, s egészen a patakig mentek. Azt követték jó darabig, míg el nem értek egy kisebb hídhoz, ahol aztán az ösvényen haladtak tovább. Egy erdő szívébe vezető ösvényen kanyarogtak egy órát, s egyesek már kezdték azt hinni, hogy eltévedtek. Jasmine és Edward jót mosolyogtak rajtuk; először Ők is ezt hitték.

Az erdőben nyugalom volt, senki nem merte megtörni a csendet hangosabb szóval, mindenki csak halkan beszélgetett a másikkal. Az ösvény egy ponton szélesedni kezdett, és ott már tudtak akár hárman is egymás mellett haladni.

Újabb ponton szűkült, megint csak libasorban tudtak menni. Egy kisebb tisztáson összefutott 5-6 másik turista és lovagló ösvény, ott egy balra kanyarodóra fordultak rá, s jó ideig megint csak fák szegélyezték útjukat.

Mikor végre ritkulni kezdett körülöttük az erdő, fellélegeztek. Kiérve nem láttak mást maguk előtt csak a kék eget, s a távolba vesző hegyeket.

- Lóval senki ne menjen ki a szélére! – figyelmeztette Őket Ben.

- Minek a szélére? – kérdezték egyszerre többen is.

- Mindjárt meglátjátok – kacsintott Max, és elkiáltotta magát: - Lóról!

Addigra Edward és Jasmine régen kikötötték Jackpotot és Roulettet. Nagy léptekkel indultak el az erdőtől, s alig száz méterre megálltak.

Most lehetett csak észrevenni, hogy hatalmas sziklaszirten állnak. Alattuk homokos part, és gyönyörű, csillámló felszínű óriási tiszta kék tó terült el. Szél borzolta lágyan a vizet, amitől az egész szikrázott. Ugyanez a fuvallat futott végig fent is, és húzta meg egy kicsit hajukat és ruhájukat, mintha csak hívná Őket le a vízhez.

Összemosolyogtak, aztán újra elvesztek egy pillanatig a tájban. Addigra a többiek is odaértek, és szájtátva nézték a természet e csodáját.

- Akár örökre elnézném – sóhajtott Jas.

- Majd megfestem neked –mosolygott rá Ed.

- Mióta ígérgeted! – viszonozta a gesztust.

- De most tényleg… - nem fejezte be a mondatot, próbált minden részletet megfigyelni. – Ilyenkor sajnálom, hogy nem hoztam fényképezőt – morogta maga elé.

- Az tényleg pech – helyeselt Roy is, aki időközben melléjük ért.

- Nem baj, majd elhozom legközelebb – fogadkozott a szőke.

Fél órát álltak ott a peremen, majd újra nyeregbe szálltak, és elindultak le a vízpartra. Az ereszkedés nagy figyelmet igényelt mindenkitől, bár a lehető leglankásabb részen vágtak neki.

A Kék tó partja tele van településekkel. Edward is a tó partján lakott, csak épp az Északi oldalon. Maga a tó körüli terület változatos volt: a déli oldalon erdős síkság terült el, míg az északin hegyek magasodtak. Egyedüli lakatlan területnek számított a tó közepén lévő kis sziget. Az egészet sűrű erdő borította, szinte áthatolhatatlan volt. Nem sok mindenki merészkedett oda.

A legendák szerint, egykor egy csoport bandita tanyázott a helyen, és onnan jártak fosztogatni. Bárki is merészkedett a szigetükre, az nem került vissza élve. Innen is a neve a szigetnek; a kalózhajók híres fekete zászlajáról nevezték el Jolly Roger-nek.

Mikor leértek, mindenki ámulva nézte a gyönyörű tájat. Egy sziklás falrésznél pakoltak le. Lenyergelték a lovakat, és mindenki fürdőruhára, gatyára vetkőzött, kivéve Edet.

- Fejlődsz – jegyezte meg Jas, mikor meglátta, hogy a fiú fehér pólóra cseréli azt, amelyik eddig volt rajta.

- Elég volt nekem egyszer úgy lesülnöm, hogy aztán napokig szenvedés volt megmozdulni is – közölte komoly hangon, de a végén már mosolygott.

- Hogy mennyit nyafogtál akkor! – sóhajtott a lány.

Ed már nem vághatott vissza, mert Ben mindenkit lovastól rendelt oda magához.

- Senki ne csatangoljon el, aki nem tud úszni, az maradjon partközelben, aki tud, az se menjen messzire a parttól! Figyeljetek oda egymásra és magatokra. Még egyszer mondom, senkit nem akarok kimenteni, és orvost hívni sem szeretnék – mindenki bólintott, hogy megértették, és ki sietve, ki lassabban indult meg a vízhez.

- A szokásost? – kérdezte Jasmine sejtelmesen mosolyogva.

- Ki nem hagynám! –felelt neki a szőke, és felugrott Jackpot hátára.

Mindenki mellett elvágtáztak a puha homokban, majd a térdig érő vízben vágtáztak záport zúdítva maguk köré, végül a lovaknak nyakig gázoltak bele a vízbe.

A lány rögtön lecsúszott, de már nem ért le a lába a kristálytiszta vízben. A többiek is beérték Őket, néhányan óvatosabbak voltak, és inkább maguktól ugrottak a vízbe, mielőtt lecsúsztak volna; míg mások nyugodtan ültek a még iszapon lépkedő lovakon.

Edward is fent maradt, mindkét lábát egy oldalon lógatta a vízbe, és hagyta, hogy Jackpot nyugodtan szokja a számára ritkán tapasztalt közeget, amit annál jobban szeret. Maga is imádta a vizet, jó időben legszívesebben egész nap a vízparton lett volna.

Hirtelen lökést érzett a hátán, amitől elvesztette az egyensúlyát és belecsúszott a vízbe. Az utolsó pillanatban tudott levegőt venni, így elég ideig tudott lent maradni, hogy megijessze az Őt meglökő Royt.

Mikor Jackpot takarásában felbukkant magában jót nevetett a fekete srác ijedt arcán. Aztán egy mozdulattal jó sok vizet csapott a srác arcába, aki felülről még száraz volt.

- Nem jóval kezdtél! – vigyorgott, ahogy előúszott.

- Dehogynem! – vágta rá egy gúnyos fél mosollyal Roy.

- Mért, mit akarsz? – nézett fel a Shadown ülő srácra.

- Nem kell neked mindent tudni – közölte egy titokzatos mosollyal.

- Ahogy neked sem – felelte tudatosan célozva a tegnapi beszélgetésükre.

- Arról még nem tettem le – jegyezte meg.

- Pedig jobban jársz – vont vállat. Újabb nagy adag vizet juttatott az arcába, és mire Roy megint körül tudott nézni, Ed már az időközben elcsatangolt Főnyeremény után indult.

Jasmine tanúja volt a jelenetnek, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szokásos szócsatát látja, vagy valami fontosabbat annál. Végül úgy döntött, utána jár a dolognak.

- Mark, vigyáznál egy kicsit Roulettre? – Mielőtt a fiú bármit is válaszolhatott volna, rábízta és már el is úszott. – Jackpot! – Szólt rá a lóra, aki látványosan élvezte, hogy elúszhat a lovasa elől.

A ló felkapta a fejét, amikor hallotta a nevét, és megpillantotta a lányt. Azt tudta, hogy Edward szeret a lánnyal lenni, de különösebben nem foglalkozott vele. Egészen addig, míg egy ügyes mozdulattal el nem kapta a kantárszárát. Egy pillanatra megijedt, mit akar Tőle ez a lány?

- Jól van, megvagy. Na, nincs semmi baj, nem bántalak – nyugtatta kedves hangon. Ed pár perc múlva odaért melléjük.

- Kösz, hogy megfogtad – lihegte kissé fáradtan, ahogy átvette a szárat, és meg kapaszkodott a lóban. – Ha kiér a partra kergethettem volna egy darabig.

- Semmiség. Főleg, hogy most hagyta magát – legyintett jókedvűen. – Miről beszéltetek? – kérdezte meg egyenesen Roy felé intve.

Ed egy pillanat erejéig mérlegelte, hogy beszéljen-e a lánynak arról, hogy a srác ki akarja deríteni, mi történt.

- Csak a szokásos piszkálása volt – vont vállat.

- Akkor jó – nyugodott meg.

A szőke kissé nehézkesen, de felült Nyereményre, aztán kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy Jasminet is felsegítse maga mögé. De a vizes Jackpot csúszott és túl nagy volt a lendület. A másik oldalon belecsobbantak a vízbe, és elmerültek. Nevetve jöttek fel a felszínre, és a lány megjegyezte:

- Átestünk a ló túloldalára!

És Jackpot megint szökött…

A Nap már narancsságra színt öltött, mikor a fenti szirten elbúcsúztak a kilátástól és a félhomályos erdőbe léptettek.

Késő volt, mikor végre átkeltek a patakon, a birtok határain belülre értek. Mindenki fáradt volt, még annyi beszélgetés sem volt, mint odafele menet. Alig egy órájuk volt vacsoráig, de senkinek nem volt kedve Ben tanácsát követve most összepakolni a következő napra. Inkább hagyták reggelre a pakolást.

A vacsora jóval csendesebb volt az átlagnál, és a ház is hamarabb elcsendesedett, mint szokott.


	8. Baleset

Baleset

Reggel nagy kapkodás volt. Négy napig oda lesznek, és senki nem lesz, aki utánuk vinne bármit, ha valamit itt maradna. Akinek volt annyi esze, az listát írt, akinek nem, az percenként túrta fel a szobáját valamiért, ami az eszébe jutott.

Végül a lányok nagyobb, míg a fiúk kisebb hátizsákokkal felszerelkezve hagyták el a házat. A pakolni nem tudó hölgyeket Ben addig küldte vissza, amíg volt náluk olyan tárgy, amire egyáltalán nem volt szükségük. A fiúk ezeket vagy ügyesen elrejtették, vagy nem is próbálkoztak…

- Elsősorban a fiúkat kérném meg, hogy hozzák a sátrakat. A lányoknak úgy látom, így is van elég cipelnivalójuk – pillantott itt a Susanra és Sarahra. Ők morogtak valamit arról, hogy csak a legszükségesebbeket hozzák, de Ben ügyet sem vetett rájuk.

Fél óra késéssel indultak útnak a hegyekbe, ahol éjszakára majd tábort vernek. Arra a kis tisztásra mentek, ahol Ed és Jackpot megálltak, még a tábor úgynevezett „nulladik" napján. Ott az észak felé induló ösvényre tértek rá, ami úgy tűnt, a hegyek csúcsán ér véget.

Hamarosan kiértek a fák közül, s egy magaslaton voltak. Onnan az egész szikrázó tavat be lehetett látni. Edward – ki tudja honnan mert zsebe az csak a nadrágján volt, és abba nem fért bele –, fényképezőt kapott elő, s mielőtt még Ben észrevette volna, többszörösen megörökítette a tájat, majd visszarakta a rejtekhelyére.

Egy magas és széles hegy oldalán álltak ekkor, s egy út csigavonalban ereszkedett lefelé, egy másik pedig szintén csigavonalban felfelé vezetetett. A fenti irányba indultak el, Ben tervei szerint a hegy tetején lévő széles fennsíkon töltik az éjszakát, a kilátó lábánál.

A kilátó két okból épült pont ennek a hegynek a tetejére: innen rá lehetett látni a tóra és, mert a környező hegyek közül csak itt tört felszínre víz. A turista ösvények jóval meredekebbek voltak, ezáltal rövidebbek is, a lovagló ösvény többször körbekerülte a hegyet, és a szerpentin utakhoz hasonlóan csigavonalban érte el a hegy tetejét.

A körbehaladásnak az volt a nagy előnye, hogy minden részletében pontosan lehetett látni a környező tájat, így annyira nem bánták az egy idő után unalmassá váló körözést.

Régen elmúlt már ebédidő, mikor felértek a kilátóhoz. A fennsík tényleg nagy volt, ahogy azt várták, és a tetejébe kisebb facsoport is volt rajta. A forrás hideg vize végigcsörgedezett a hegyen, majd egyik oldalon a mélybebukott egy kisebb vízesés formájában – azon az oldalon több híd is volt.

A kilátó mellett tűzgyújtásra alkalmas hely, és faasztalok padokkal. Ráadásul még egy illemhely is volt. A látképből csak a sátrak hiányoztak.

Lenyergelték a lovakat és megitatták, majd a facsoportnál hagyták őket.

- Egy fiú-lány sátor lesz – közölte Ben, mivel pont öten-öten voltak. Ed és Jas egymásra vigyorogtak, és egyszerre jelentették ki:

- Mi vállaljuk! – Ben azonnal a fejét rázta.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Tanultam a tavalyi esetből! Ha Ti ketten egy sátorba, vagy egymás mellé kerültök, akkor senki nem fog aludni!

- Ez nem ér! Megígértem, hogy jó leszek, nem? Akkor mért ne lennék? És egyébként is! Volt, aki sokkal hangosabb volt nálunk! – próbálkozott a fiú.

- Pontosan! Nickyt még a birtokon is hallották! Hozzá képest, mi halkak voltunk! – kontrázott a lány is.

- Nem és kész! – határozott az istállómester. – Jasmine, Te Norával alszol, Catherine majd Aaronnal, Edward pedig Royjal. Vita nincs!

- Mi?! Én ugyan nem alszom vele egy sátorban! Inkább a szabad ég alatt! – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt Ed. Tudta jól, nem fogják kibírni egymást sokáig, pláne nem három éjszakát. Ezt megelőzőn próbált alkudni, de Ben hajthatatlan maradt.

- Én nem értem, mi bajod van velem – jegyezte meg Roy, miközben a sátrukat állították fel.

- Egyet találhatsz, lángelme! – mormogott Ed a sátorból, miközben az egyik fém rudat állította a helyére.

- Jut eszembe! Stip-stop Én gyújtok tüzet! – kiáltotta.

- Áú! Ez fájt!

- Ugyan mi a fenében sikerült megütnöd a fejed? – tudakolta kíváncsian a fekete hajú.

- Te fájsz, idióta! – mordult Rá. – És még rám mondják, hogy szőke.

- Az vagy, nem? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

- Hát, ha Te csak fele annyira vagy sötét belülről, mint kívülről, Én még mindig előrébb vagyok – közölte.

- Tudod, hogy szokták mondani, hosszú haj, rövid ész – vigyorgott Roy.

- Ezt hallottam! – kiáltotta Jasmine, és a következő pillanatban egy cövek vágta fejbe a feketét.

- Félelmetes, hogy tud célozni – pislogott elhűlve Ed.

Már erősen szürkült, mikor a két fiú sátra végre lakható volt, mivel Roy még nem nagyon kempingezett, ezért Ednek kellett elmagyarázni, mit kell csinálni, és mikor végre készen voltak, a fekete hajú megbotlott az egyik rúdtartó kötélben, és elrántotta az egész sátra. És Edward sem bizonyult túl türelmes tanárnak a magyarázat terén.

Vacsorára kolbászt sütöttek, és a tűz körül vicces történetekkel szórakoztatták egymást.

Ed felnézett a csillagokra. A félteke összes csillagképét láthatta, semmi nem akadályozta a látásban. A Hold ezüstös korongja gyönyörűen verődött vissza a tó tükréről. Mélyet sóhajtott, és amilyen halkan csak tudott, bemászott a sátorba. Nem akarta felébreszteni Royt.

Delejes fényű kis zseblámpát vett elő, hogy még véletlenül se essen el az ideiglenes alvótársában. A lámpa fénye nem bántotta a szemet, és pont elég volt. Gyorsan elhelyezkedett, de nem tudott elaludni. Forgolódott egy sort, majd újra kisosont.

Megnézte a lovakat, azok békésen aludtak, egyik sem neszelte meg a közeledtét. Elnézegette még egy kicsit a csillagos égboltot, és azzal a céllal, hogy akármi lesz is, de aludni fog, ismét elfeküdt a hálózsákján.

- Merre voltál? – kérdezte halkan a mellette fekvő.

- Csak megnéztem a lovakat – felelt halkan.

- Nem tudsz aludni?

- Nem nagyon – morogta.

- Ennyire zavarlak? – jött az újabb kérdés.

- Ha nem szövegelsz és rugdosol álmodban, akkor nem zavarsz – közölte.

- Megnyugtatlak, nem szoktam.

- Akkor jó – nyugtázta. A sátor fala felé fordult és magára húzta a vékony plédet.

- Tényleg nem mondod el, mi történt? – jött a lassan szokott kérdéssel.

- Nem – mordult Ed. – És most aludnék – mondta, és nem szólt többet.

Roy sem szólt, csak a fiún gondolkodott. Ezt teszi, mióta itt van, mégsem jutott semmire. Ezelőtt egymást marták, most meg itt fekszenek egymástól alig tíz centire egy sátorban a nyári éjjel kellős közepén a hegyekben… Túl lehetetlennek hatott az egész.

Ugyanakkor, minél többet titkolózott Edward, annál jobban érdekelte a titka. És ha már elhatározta, ki fogja deríteni! De muszáj lesz taktikát váltania, a fiúból nem fogja kiszedni sehogy sem. Elgondolkodott, vajon ki tudhat még ilyesmiről?

Az öccse biztos, de Ő nincs itt. Talán Jasmine? Hisz' olyan közeli barátok, hogy az ember azt hihetné, több is van köztük, mint barátság.

Ed lassan elaludt, és nem érdekelte a mellette alvó. Akkor sem fogja elmondani! Ez az Ő dolga, Roynak ehhez semmi köze. Főleg, hogy nem sok ember tudja, és nekik sem Ő mondta el…

Reggel korán ébredt, és gyorsan átöltözött, majd felmászott a kilátóba megnézni a Napfelkeltét. Ahogy ott ült, lassan sikerült elbóbiskolnia.

Egy kéz érintésére rezzent fel. Ijedten kapta fel a fejét, és pislogott Royra. Nem igaz! Ez a srác mindenhol ott van?!

- Ha aludni akarsz, feküdj még vissza. Korán van – mondta kedves hangon.

- De nem akarok – morogta.

Elnézte a tájat, de újra elálmosodott.

Roy csak azt érezte, hogy valami a vállának dől, és ott is marad. Mikor lenézett látta, hogy a szőke nyugodtan szunyókál a vállára hajtott fejjel. Elmosolyodott, és nem mocorgott, nem akarta felébreszteni.

Délelőtt tábort bontottak, és elindultak le a hegyről, de nem mentek el az ösvény szétválásáig, egy hamarabbi ösvényre tértek rá, ami gyorsabban levitt egy hosszú völgybe. A völgy több kilométer volt, és szinte teljesen sík terep. Az egészet térdig érő fű és színes virágok borították.

- Itt lehet vágtázni, de a túlsó oldalon várjatok meg – mondta Ben.

Több sem kellett a csapatnak, szinte mindenki vágtába ugratta a hátasát, és éles verseny bontakozott ki. Ahogy végigszáguldottak a síkon a fűből éjszakai pihenőjüket töltő madarak és pillangók szálltak fel. Több nyugodtan legelésző nyulat is megijesztettek.

A versenynek egy kilazult, vagy nem jól megkötött csomó vetett véget, azzal hogy teljesen engedett, és hagyta, hogy Mark sátra a földön kössön ki a nyeregtáskával együtt.

- Hát ez pech – jegyezte meg Edward. – Na, keressük meg a szökő csomagokat! – indítványozta.

Minden meglett hamar, és nem esett ki belőle semmi, így Mark is megnyugodott.

A terveknek megfelelően a völgy végén induló ösvényen felfelé kapaszkodtak egy kisebb dombra, onnan a tó felé fordultak és egy nagyobb erdei tisztáson állítottak tábort. Ez most sokkal könnyebben ment a két fiúnak, főleg, hogy Ed nem engedte Royt elmozdulni egy helyről, amíg biztosan nem állt a sátor.

- Valaki hoz tűzifát? – kérdezte Ben körbefordulva.

- Majd Én! – jelentkezett rögtön Ed. – Lehetőleg ne akadj bele a kötelekbe, jó? – nézett Royra.

- Ha elmegyek veled, nem fogok beleakadni – vigyorodott el.

- Akkor tényleg elég nehezen – ismerte el. – Jackpot! – szólította a lovat, ahogy elindult hozzájuk.

A sárga rögtön felkapta a fejét, és nyerítve üdvözölte alig egy órája nem látott lovasát. Ed eloldozta, és szőrén fellendült a hátára. Roy kissé talán vonakodva követte példáját, és elügettek egy facsoport felé.

Nyereményben még most is túltengett az energia, mert hirtelen vágtába ugrott, és neki kényelmes tempóban vidáman hagyta maga mögött a métereket. A fák közé érve jelzés nélkül lassított egy kicsit, de nem mutatta jelét, hogy meg akarna állni.

Roy lemaradt mögöttük. Shadow várta a jelzést, hogy mikor lendülhet a szőke páros után, de mivel az nem jött, beletörődőn ügetett tovább.

Jackpot hirtelen torpant meg, és állt két hátsó lábára, hogy Ednek ideje sem volt kapaszkodni, leesett. Tüdejéből egy pillanatra minden levegő kiszaladt, majd köhögve és levegőért kapkodva ült fel. Nyeremény továbbra is két lábán állt, ijedten nyerítve. Szeme villogott.

- Jackpot! – kiáltott Ed, de a ló nem figyelt Rá. A szőke felugrott és megpróbálta elkapni a lovat. Sikerült is, erősen rántotta le a földre, de Főnyeremény kitépte kezéből a szárat és újra felágaskodott.

Egyik mellső patájával véletlenül Ed vállába rúgott. A fiú térdre esett a pata súlyától, és felkiáltott fájdalmában. A ló, mintha csak észrevette volna, mit tett, azonnal visszaereszkedett négy lábára, és megnyugodva, bűnbánóan bökte meg orrával lovasát.

- Nyugalom… cimbora, tudom… hogy nem akartál… bántani – nyögte és elmosolyodott, bár szemeiben a fájdalom könnyei csillogtak. Behunyta azokat, talán így nem lát csillagokat…

- Edward! – hallotta meg Roy hangját, de nem volt ereje válaszolni.

Roy ijedten ugrott le Shadowról és rohant oda az ájulás küszöbén lévő fiúhoz.

- Ed! Mi történt? – a szőke kinyitotta a szemeit, lassan ránézett Royra.

- Nem… nem Ő… tehet… róla… - suttogta halkan, erőtlenül. Ismét behunyta szemeit, és most már nem küzdött az ájulás ellen. Hagyta, hogy magához hívja a sötétség, ahol megszűnt a fájdalma és nem volt más, csak nyugalom.

Roy villámló tekintettel nézett a szőke lóra, aki nyugodtan álldogált mellettük. Nem látta pontosan, mi történt, csak azt, hogy megbokrosodott, és ledobta magáról Edet. Aztán azt, hogy a fiú elkapta, és a földre rántja, majd, hogy Ed elesik.

Karjaiba kapta az ájult fiút, és rohanva indult el a tábor felé.

- Shadow, gyere! – szólt hátra a lónak, bár teljesen feleslegesen – mindkét hátas hűségesen kocogott utána.

Ben már messziről észrevette Őket, s kezdett aggódni, mi történhetett már megint?

Roy aggódó arccal mászott ki a sátorból. A szőkének zavaros álmai lehetnek, folyton egy nevet emleget álmában: Nela. Nem tudta, ki lehet, de biztos volt benne, hogy valaki nagyon fontos Edward számára.

- Hogy van? – fordult felé Ben.

- Rosszul. Rémálmai vannak és folyton egy nevet motyog álmában – felelt Roy.

- Nevet? – ismételte Max.

- Valami Nela. Lehet, csak valami becenév – mondta elgondolkodva.

- Nela?

- Igen – bólintott.

- Még mindig nem tette magát túl rajta…? – morfondírozott az istállómester.

- Min? – kapta fel a fejét Roy.

- Semmi, semmi nem fontos – legyintett gyorsan a férfi.

Roy gyanakodó pillantást vetett rá. Talán ennek a Nelának köze van ahhoz, amit Ed nem akar neki elmondani? Gondolatmenetében eddig jutott, mert egy feldúlt Jasmine lépett oda hozzá villámló tekintettel.

- Most azonnal elmondod, mi történt Eddel! – Roy egy pillanatig habozott, vissza akart menni a sátorba vigyázni a szőkére. Végül gyorsan beszámolt a lánynak arról, amit tudott. Jas elgondolkodott, és karon ragadta a fiút. Egyenesen a lovakhoz húzta. – Jackpot! Szia, hogy vagy? – köszönt kedvesen a lónak. Az felpillantott rá, de különösebben nem érdekelte.

Jasmine nem ment közelebb a lóhoz, csak nézte. Látszólag a lónál minden rendben volt. Megcsóválta a fejét, és Royhoz fordult.

- Nem lesz ez így jó – jegyezte meg. – Lesz ebből még bajunk.

- Jasmine… - kezdte a fiú.

- Hm? – pillantott fel Rá a lány.

- Amikor versenyeztünk az ugrópályán, és Ed azt mondta, megijedt, szerintem nem az volt a baja. Nem tudod esetleg mi ütött belé?

- Ide figyelj! – nézett Rá szúrósan. – Olyan dolog körül kutatsz, amiről Ed nem beszél. Hagyd békén, ne idézd fel benne a történteket, így is próbálja felejteni – mondta komolyan, és otthagyta a fekete hajú srácot.

Roy visszament a sátrukhoz, és a hallottakon gondolkodott. Közben a szőke sem lett jobban, bár most nyugodtabban aludt. Az idősebbet is hamar elnyomta az álom, bár nem tudott rendesen aludni, Ed szinte minden mozdulatára felriadt – aggódott érte.


	9. Kettesben egész nap

Kettesben egész nap

- Ed, ébresztő! – ébresztgette óvatosan Roy az alvó szőkét.

Edward megrezzent és kinyitotta a szemeit. Először az aggodalmas arccal fölé hajoló Royt látta meg. Majd ahogy kezdett tisztulni az agya, úgy érezte meg a vállát is. Fájdalmas arccal kapott a jobb vállához.

- Jól vagy? Mi történt? Nem láttam mindent – támadta le rögtön Roy.

- Nyeremény megugrott és… - a fájdalommal nem törődve hirtelen lendülettel ült fel. – Jackpot! Mi van vele? – kérdezte ijedten a feketehajúra nézve.

- Jól van – biztosította. – De veled mi van?

- Akkor jó – nyugodott meg egy kicsit. – Hát… - még mindig a vállát szorongatta. Utoljára akkor érzett ilyen fájdalmat, mikor eltörte a karját…

- Ki tudsz menni? Ben aggódik érted – mondta.

- Muszáj lesz – sóhajtott, bár már a mozgás gondolatárától is rosszul volt.

Amikor odakint felegyenesedett megszédült, egy pillanatra meg kellett kapaszkodnia. Behunyt szemekkel lélegzett pár mélyet, hogy ne lásson csillagokat, majd elindult a két férfi felé.

Ben végignézett rajta, s rögtön látta, hogy a karjával van a baj.

- Hogy sikerült így leesned? – kérdezte a férfi szemöldök felvonva.

Ed egy pillanatra megdermedt. Ben azt hiszi, hogy leesett a lóról, és úgy sérült meg! Ha azt mondja, hogy valóban így történt, nem keveri Főnyereményt bajba! Csak abban reménykedett, hogyha Roy látta a történteket, akkor nem szól közbe.

- Igazából fogalmam sincs. Hirtelen ért, hogy Jackpot megijedt valamitől, nem volt rajta fogás és leestem. Hogy mire, azt nem tudom. Talán inkább ráeshettem valahogy. Nem emlékszem, azonnal felugrottam, hogy elkapjam Nyereményt – magyarázta, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy ilyen jó mese hullott az ölébe. Könyörgő pillantást vetett Royra, aki nem szólt közbe. Ben hümmögött.

- Vedd le a pólód – kérte az istállómester. – Megnézem a vállad.

Ed szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, bár kissé nehézkesen sikerült csak fél kézzel lefejtenie magáról a ruhadarabot.

Jobb válla vörös volt és ahol Jackpot patája érte lilás folt maradt. Ben ismét hümmögött, majd kijelentette:

- Kiugrott. Helyre kell tenni, de az nem lesz kellemes – közölte az istállómester. – Jobb, ha leülsz. – Edward bólintott és leült. – Kész vagy?

- Ha igen, ha nem, jobb túlesni rajta – morogta a szőke.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, s már csak a vállában robbanó fájdalmat érezte. Összeszorította a szemeit és a fogait, mégis fájdalmasan nyögött fel. Nem értette, hogy egy pillanatnyi érintés hogyan fájhat ennyire.

Zihált és szédült, az előbb még a hideg futkosott a hátán, most melege volt.

- Jól vagy? – térdelt le mellé Roy.

- Túlélem… valahogy – morogta, ahogy kissé enyhült a fájdalom.

- Fásli, fájdalomcsillapító és a sárga dobozos tabletta – sorolta Ben Maxnak a gyógyszereket.

- Hozom – indult el nagy léptekkel.

- Roy, Te fújj ébresztőt – kérte.

- Megyek – állt fel a fiú mellől.

Ed nehezen, de visszavette a pólóját, már jobban tudta mozgatni a vállát, de még mindig veszettül fájt.

- Nem ráestél a válladra, igaz? – kérdezte a férfi. – Valami felülről esett rá. És ez a valami Jackpot egyik patája volt – kijelentés volt, és nem kérdés.

Edward lehajtott fejjel ült, és a földet fixírozta maga előtt. Ben türelmesen várta a válaszát, de csak nem akart megszólalni.

- Ed… - kezdte volna, de a szavába vágott:

- Az Én hibám volt! Megijedt valamitől és ledobott, de Én még rátettem egy lapáttal! Ha hagyom, hogy magától megnyugodjon, akkor nem lett volna semmi baj! Hülye voltam! Nem tehet róla! – bizonygatta. Ahogy felnézett, szemeiben őszinte félelem csillant.

- Jól van, nyugodj meg, semmi baj. Pár nap múlva kutya bajod sem lesz, de addig nem kellene megerőltetned magad. Ma biztosan nem lovagolhatsz.

- Na de…

- Van B tervünk, és Te itt maradsz valakivel. Nem vagytok sokan, egyedül is elboldogulok a srácokkal, ha kell. Kerülünk egy nagyot, és estére visszajövünk.

- Miattam ne maradjon itt senki! Elleszek egyedül is – állt fel nehézkesen.

- Nem! Valaki mindenképpen marad – zárta le a témát.

- Majd Én itt maradok! – ajánlkozott a visszaérő Roy.

- Mi? – pislogott értetlenül a fekete hajúra. – Mondom, nem kell! Nem kell senkinek itt maradnia, mert Én béna voltam! – kezdte elölről az ellenkezést.

- Akkor fogd fel úgy, hogy Roy itt maradt őrizni a tábort – tanácsolta Ben, és ezzel eldőlt a kérdés.

- Itt vannak a gyógyszerek! – sietett oda Max.

- Nem kell semmi, hányingerem van – nyögte Ed.

- Akkor majd vedd be őket később – adta át a tablettákat. – Be tudod kötni? – fordult Royhoz.

- Persze – bólintott.

- Te meg ma nyugton maradsz, és nem ugrálsz – nézett szigorúan a fiúra.

- Persze, persze, jó leszek – bólogatott. – És most megyek aludni – közölte, és a sátruk felé vette az irányt. Roy már követte volna, mikor Ben még elkapta egy mondat erejéig:

- Figyelj Rá, a 40°C-os láz sem tartaná vissza, attól hogy lóra üljön.

- Én leszek az árnyéka – mosolyodott el Roy, és a szőke után sietett.

Ed mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy bemászott a sátorba, és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemeit. Mégis vett elő egy üveget és leküzdötte a fájdalomcsillapítót, hogy legalább aludni tudjon egy kicsit. Éppen helyezkedni kezdett, mikor Roy is befutott.

Odakint a tábor éppen most kezdett mozgolódni az ébresztő után.

- Ben kérte, hogy kössem be a vállad. Utána alhatsz – ígérte.

- Jó – sóhajtott. Szótlanul tűrte, hogy a fekete hajú bekösse a vállát, nem adott hangot a kínjának. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor a srác végre azt mondta, készen van. Magára húzta a takarót és próbált úgy helyezkedni, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon a jobb vállára feküdni.

- Ne aludj sokat, mert éjszaka nem fogsz tudni – mondta Roy, mielőtt ment volna.

- Képes vagyok 4 napot egyfolytában ébren lenni, és ugyan ennyit aludni is – közölte Ed, de ha Roy válaszolt is valamit, már nem hallotta.

Pontban délben kelt fel, a sátorban pokolian meleg volt. Válla tompán sajgott, de amint megmozdult megint úgy égett, mint reggel. Gyorsan összeszedte, amire szüksége volt, és kimászott a sátorból.

Royt sehol nem látta, és Shadow is hiányzott Jackpot mellől. Mélyet sóhajtott, és egy fához dobta le a holmiját, majd odament a magányosan álldogáló Nyereményhez.

- Szia, hogy vagy? – köszönt neki kedvesen. A ló nyerítéssel üdvözölte. Ed végigsimogatta, megvizsgálta, nem esett-e a baja a lónak. De csak egy furcsa, csípéshez hasonlító kisebb sebet talált az farán. Talán megcsípte valami, és azért ijedt meg? Mindenesetre, meg kell mutatnia majd Bennek.

Megpaskolta a lovat és egy közeli fához telepedett le.

Roy fél óra múlva ért vissza, Shadow nem látszott fáradtnak, nem mehettek túl messze. Azonnal megpillantotta a fa tövében üldögélő térdén rajzoló fiút. Kikötötte a fekete táltost és odalépett hozzá. De Ed annyira belemerült a rajzba, hogy észre sem vette, csak mikor megszólalt.

- Hogy vagy? – Ed ijedten rezzent össze és nézett fel.

- Muszáj rám hoznod a szívbajt?! – fortyant fel. – Egyébként egész jól.

- Igen, muszáj – vigyorgott. – Jó hallani – vigyora most mosollyá szelídült. – Mit rajzolsz? – próbálta meglesni, de a szőke rögtön mellkasának döntötte a füzetet, így nem látszott.

- Közöd? Annyi, mint eszed! Semmi! – közölte ellenségesen Ed. Roy továbbra is mosolygott, de a következő pillanatban egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta a füzetet, és hátrébb ugrott. – Add vissza! – felállt, de addigra Roy már a rajzot mustrálta.

Azon Jackpot legelészett nyugodtan. Szép rajz volt, még akkor is, ha a fiú nem nagyon használt radírt és az ölében készült.

- Na, visszaadod? – kérdezte feszülten.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz rajzolni – nyújtotta vissza a füzetet.

- Nem tudok – vont vállat, és fél kézzel összecsukta az irkát. Otthagyta a fánál, és intett Roynak. – Szerinted ez mi? – mutatta meg a csípéshez hasonlító helyet a szőke lovon.

- Bogárcsípésnek mondanám – tippelt a feketehajú. Ed csak bólintott. – Ettől ijedhetett meg Jackpot?

- Talán. De most úgy tűnik, nem fáj neki – óvatosan végigsimított a kis seb körül, de a ló nyugodtan álldogált tovább, még csak meg sem rezzent, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna, hogy lovasa egy sebet vizsgál rajta.

Mikor megunta, hogy egyhelyben álldogál, és Edward láthatóan nem akar ráülni, türelmetlenül felnyerített, és dobogni kezdett.

- Jól van, nyugi – csitította Ed. – Kilométer hiányod van, mi? Ne aggódj, nekem is, de Én ma nem futtathatlak meg… - beszélt hozzá nyugodtan. Royra pillantott, aki Őket figyelte. – De tudod mit? – lépett oda a fához, amihez ki lett kötve. – Te attól még futhatsz pár kört – vigyorodott el, ahogy eloldozta a csomót és úgy kötötte meg, hogy véletlenül se tudjon semmibe beleakadni. – Vágta! – kiáltotta, mire Főnyeremény megugrott, és elnyargalt.

- Észnél vagy?! – kiáltott Rá dühösen Roy.

- Nyugi már, nem kell rögtön szívbajt kapni. Vegyél egy mély levegőt, és ismételd utánam: Jackpot olyan, mint egy bumeráng. Ha elmegy, visszajön – Roy csak nézett Rá, ahogy a hülyére szokás. – Oké, látom, ez meghaladja a képességeid – mosolyodott el a szőke. – Gyere, mutatok valamit.

Elindult a fák közt, s hamarosan vízcsobogást lehetett hallani. Kisebb tavacskához értek, amiben nagyobb lapos kövek voltak, egészen a közepéig. Ed mezítláb volt tegnap óta, így óvatosan lelépett az első kőre, és mivel az nem mozdult el a lába alatt, máris a következőn állt. Hátrapillantott Royra.

- Nem jössz? – egészen megfeledkezett fájó válláról.

- De, megyek – bólintott kelletlenül.

- Ne legyél már ilyen savanyú! Legalább tégy úgy, mint aki élvezi! – kérte mosolyogva.

- Azt élvezném, ha Jackpot nem szaladgálna szabadon, és ha Te nyugton tudnál maradni öt percig! Akkor nekem nem kellene azon aggódnom, hogy mikor töröd ki a nyakad!

- Hm… pedig Én azt hittem, még örülnél is, ha eltűnnék – mondta töretlen jókedvvel.

- De nem olyankor, mikor rám vagy bízva!

- Mintha annyira pesztrálni kellene! Tudok magamra vigyázni!

- Igen? Ha tegnap nem vagyok ott, ki tudja, meddig fekszel ott eszméletlenül!

- Nem kértem, hogy gyere velem! – szeme villámokat szórt, és elfeledkezett arról, hogy nem a szárazföldön áll. Megcsúszott, és abban a pillanatban biztos volt benne, hogy a vízben fog kikötni.

Roy elkapta és magához ölelte, de a lendület miatt Ő is megcsúszott, és mind a ketten a vízbe estek. Annyi esze még volt az idősebbnek, hogy úgy forduljon, hogy még véletlenül se essen rá a szőkére.

Ed nevetve bukkant fel a víz felszínén, és kapaszkodott meg fél kézzel az egyik sziklában.

- Ezt jól megcsináltuk – nevetett.

- Legalább lehűltünk egy kicsit – mosolyodott el Roy is. – Na, gyerünk. Segítsek?

- Talán ki tudok evickélni egyedül is – vigyorodott el.

Edward zihálva terült el a füvön, mikor kiért. Most érezte meg a vállába maró fájdalmat, amivel eddig nem igazán törődött. Fájdalmas arccal nyúlt a vállához, talán mégsem volt jó ötlet felkelni…

- Nem kellene ugrálnod. Ben is mondta – közölte Roy, ahogy mellette ült.

- Nem kellene az orrom alá dörgölnöd, amíg nem neked fáj, ha ugrálok – vágott vissza kissé csípősen. Bal kezét szájához emelte, és teli tüdőből fütyült hármat.

- Azért a dobhártyáimat szeretném megtartani – jegyezte meg az idősebb morogva.

- Ugyan, egy vadászrepülő hangosabb ennél – legyintett Ed. Hamarosan ágrecsegés hallatszott, és Jackpot előkerült a fák közül. – Ki szaladgáltad magad? – kérdezte Tőle mosolyogva. Nem fél attól, hogy a ló esetleg rálép, ahogy odament hozzá.

Nyújtotta a kezét és Nyeremény lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a fiú meg tudja simogatni az orrát. Ed felállt, és hajából kivette a hajgumit, majd kézzel kibontotta a fonatot.

Roy leesett állal figyelte, túl megszokott volt neki a fiú összefont hajjal, el sem képzelte még sosem, milyen lehet, ha kibontja. A szőke lapos pillantást vetett Rá, és megjegyezte:

- Ki fogsz esni a szemeden.

Hátrarázta a haját és nyomában Nyereménnyel elindult vissza a táborba. Roy felpattant és követte Őket.

- Nem akarsz Rá felülni? – kérdezte hirtelen a szöszi.

- Na de… azt hittem, csak Te ülhetsz rajta – ellenkezett meglepetten.

- Ha Én is itt vagyok, nem próbál ledobni – mondta, és elkapta a szárat, hogy ne szökhessen meg. – Az meg, hogy csak engem visel el, nem azt jelenti, hogy más nem ülhet rajta.

- Nem is tudom, nem szeretem szőrén megülni – vallotta be feszengve.

- Vettem észre – bólintott Ed. – Úgy ültél tegnap Shadown, mint aki karót nyelt – vigyorodott el. – Egyébként ez azért van, mert nem tudsz leesni – közölte tárgyilagosan.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? Leesni bárki tud – ellenkezett Roy.

- De nem mindegy, hogy eltöröd a karod, vagy talpra esel – világított rá.

- Ez igaz – ismerte el.

- Nem szeretsz nyereg nélkül lovagolni, mert félsz, hogy leesel. Tiszta sor – mondta ki egyszerűen. Mivel Roy nem válaszolt folytatta: - Ha megtanulsz leesni, nem lesz bajod.

- Azt nem kell tanulni – és most valóban úgy nézett Rá, mint a hülyére szoktak. – Biztos nem verted be a fejed? – aggodalmaskodott.

- Dehogynem! Külön kell tanulni azt is! És nem, nem estem a fejemre, tudom, mit beszélek.

- Mindenesetre, nem úgy tűnik.

- Akarsz matrica lenni?! – kapta fel a vizet. – Csak, mert neked nincs fantáziád még nem kell rögtön lehurrogni a másikat!

Kiértek a fák közül, Ed visszakötötte a szőke lovat a fához Shadow mellé aztán visszavitte a füzetét és a ceruzát a sátorba és a táskája mélyére rejtette őket. Roy árnyékként követte, ami kezdte kissé zavarni.

- Van még pár óránk, míg a Többiek visszaérnek. Mihez kezdjünk? – fordult most felé, hátha neki van valami ötlete.

- Passz, de neked nyugton kéne maradnod – jegyezte meg.

- Mért? Mért van az, hogy mindig mindenki ezzel jön?! – emelte tekintetét látványosan az égre. – Legalább ne lenne ennyire meleg – sóhajtott.

Kerestek egy árnyékos helyet ahonnan ráláttak a lovakra. Ed a fa alá ült az mp3 lejátszója társaságában és halkan dúdolgatott, Roy felmászott a fára és ott úgy helyezkedett, hogy elaludt volna, ha nem tartja ébren a néha a tájon átfutó hűs szellő. Ugyanis még mindig vizesek voltak, és akármennyire is meleg volt, a hűvös szelecskétől megborzongtak.

Edward úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, a zene már régen elhallgatott. Amikor újra érzékelte maga körül a világot felpillantott Royra, aki, úgy tűnt elszundított. Elmosolyodott, s egész jókedvű volt, a válla sem fájt már annyira.

Patadobogást hallott, majd vidám csevejt hozott a lágy szellő. Felkelt, és megpiszkálta Royt.

- Ébresztő! Megjöttek a Többiek! – a feketehajú felkapta a fejét, és Ed már azt nézte, hogy mindjárt lezúg a fáról, ami aztán nem következett be.

- Ess már le – kérte, - úgy nevetnék. – vigyorgott Rá.

- Kac-kac, nagyon vicces vagy – vágott fintort és leugrott az ágról.

Addigra a csapat elérte a tábor szélét, és Ben már épp kezdett aggódni a két fiúért, mikor előkerültek.

- Hogy vagy? – fordult rögtön Edhez a férfi.

- Jól… - mosolyodott el halványan. – Bocs srácok, miattam úszott a napotok – címezte ezt a többi táborozónak.

- Ugyan, nem a napunk úszott, hanem Mi! – vigyorgott Mark.

- És egyébként is, baleset bárkivel történhet – mosolygott Rá Nora.

- Kösz – mosolygott most már Ő is.

- Majd azt köszönd, amit Tőlem kapsz! – fenyegetőzött Jasmine.

- Jas…

- Van fogalmad róla, hogy a szívbajt hozod rám az ilyen akcióiddal?! – fedte meg.

- Szerinted miért csinálom? – vigyorodott el pimaszul. Aztán gyorsan hátrébb ugrott, a lány keze alig pár centire süvített el az arca mellett. – Hé! Ez nem ér! A sérültet nem bántjuk!

- Nem vagy Te sérült, ha tudsz ugrálni! Semmi bajod!

- Jól van, megadom magam, csak ne bánts!

- Na azért! Egyébként, nagyon csini vagy így – utalt a kibontott hajára.

- Ugye? – vigyorodott el. – Kibontani kitudtam, de fél kézzel összefogni nem tudom.

- Majd megcsinálom neked, hajas baba.

- Azt már nem!

- Jó, akkor mellőzöm a rózsaszín szalagot.

- A pillangós-virágos hajcsatjaidat se hozd! Tűzbe dobom, ha a közelembe mered hozni őket! – fenyegetőzött.

- Jó, de akkor befestelek!

- Ez merénylet a szőkeségem ellen!

Este a hangulat több mint jó volt. Nagyokat nevettek és még takarodó után is folyt a beszélgetés a sátrak között. Ed a fal felé fordult a sátorban, így a válla sem fájt, és hamar elaludt.

Roy kissé közelebb húzódott hozzá, így szinte alig két centi választotta el Őket egymástól. Ed álmában kicsit mozgolódott, így abból a két centiből nem maradt semmi. A fekete hajú elmosolyodott. Úgy gondolta, ez a nap minden kellemetlenség ellenére jó volt.


	10. ,,Rossz lóra ültem fel…”

„Rossz lóra ültem fel…"

Reggel Roy kelt elsőnek, a mellettük lévő sátor ébresztésére.

- Fent vagyunk! – morogta, még mielőtt valaki belesne.

Csak akkor tudatosult benne, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, hogy talán egész éjjel alvótársát ölelve aludt. Pirulva, zavartan ült fel és húzódott arrébb. Aztán Edet kezdte ébresztgetni, aki nagyon mélyen alhatott, mert öt perc könyörgés után rezzent csak meg.

- 'Reggelt – köszönt álmos hangon. Válla tompán fájt, s mikor megmozdította akkor sem erősödött jobban az igen kellemetlen érzés. Ennek határozottan örült, talán tud majd rendesen lovagolni is.

Gyorsan öltözött át, és rendezte össze a dolgait, majd otthagyta a lényegesen lassúbb Royt. Bent kereste.

- Mutatni szeretnék valamit – kezdte és megmutatta a sebet Főnyereményen.

Az idős férfi hosszan nézte, majd árnyék telepedett az arcára, és komolyan Edre nézett, aki türelmesen várta a választ.

- Nem tűnik komolynak, de ahhoz pont elég, hogy Jackpot megijedjen – jelentette ki. Egy darabig csendben volt, majd mélyet sóhajtott, és csendesen folytatta: - Ne haragudj, amiért megemlítem, de hasonló sebet találtunk Nelán is a baleset után.

Edet hideg zuhanyként érte a tény. Gondolatban akaratlanul is összekötötte a két balesetet. Hosszasan hallgatott, gondolatai cikáztak.

- Értem – hangja szomorú volt. Aztán gyorsan témát váltott: - Szólni fogtok Anyunak? – kérdezte.

- Kellene – bólintott Ben.

- Nem lehetne, hogy Én mondjam neki, mikor hazamentem? Tudod, milyenek az anyák, folyton csak aggódnak, és nem akarom, hogy még ezzel is terhelje magát.

- Megegyezhetünk – ismerte el. Tudta jól, Edward el fogja mondani, de csak miután teljesen meggyógyult.

- Remek! – mosolyodott el, ami kicsit talán erőltetettre sikeredett.

- Hogy van a vállad?

- Egész jól, kösz.

- Ha időben érünk vissza, hívok hozzád orvost – közölte.

- Nem kell! Jól vagyok, tényleg! – bizonygatta.

- Majd az orvos megmondja.

- Ne tedd ezt velem, Ben! Tudod, hogy csak a tejet utálom jobban az orvosoknál! – kérte, de nem tudta meghatni a férfit. Végül egy beletörődő sóhajjal indult sátrat bontani.

Amint mindent eltakarítottak maguk után, és bekaptak egy gyors reggelit, elindultak visszafelé. Max szerint egy lényegesen rövidebb úton mentek, mivel az előző napon nem haladtak.

Kisebb völgybe ereszkedtek le, majd nyugatnak fordultak, s Edward számára világossá vált: a „lényegesen rövidebb út" azt jelenti, hogy hegyen-völgyön átvágnak egyenesen a házig. Azt el kellett ismernie, nem lehetnek túl messze, mivel a hegyek miatt eleget kanyarogtak, és a kilátóig, míg felmásztak nem haladtak csak körbe-körbe egésznap.

Fél öt volt, mikor beértek az udvarba. Mindenki fáradt volt, s örültek, hogy a holnapi napjuk pihenő, mindenki addig alhatott, ameddig csak akart. Ellátták a lovakat, és mindenki felment a szobájába.

Kopogtattak a szoba ajtaján és Mark kinyitotta. Roy volt, átöltözve és látszott, hogy csak nemrég jöhetett ki a fürdőből.

- Ed, Ben üzeni, hogy fél óra és itt az orvos. Addig jó lenne, ha megfürödnél – adta át az üzenetet.

- Jó – bólintott, és már szedte is össze a holmiját. Amúgy is el akart menni tusolni.

Mielőtt belépett volna a zuhanyzóba megnézte a vállát, ami még mindig lilás volt, és, mintha meg lett volna dagadva egy kicsit. Elhúzta a száját, és nincs mit tenni alapon beállt a zuhany alá.

Jól esett neki a meleg víz, kellemesen elbágyadt a fürdőszobai melegben, és mikor kilépett onnan egy pillanatra úgy érezte, kevés ruha van rajta. Visszament a szobájukba és az órájára nézett. Nem volt bent sokat, de már csak alig tíz perc maradt a fél órából.

Mark és Richard pedig sehol. Kissé nehezen vette rá magát, hogy magának kösse össze a haját, a mozdulat nem tetszett a vállának, de végül úgy ahogy, sikerült.

Éppen kopogtattak, mikor maga is indult volna.

- Itt az orvos – jelentette Roy.

- Előléptél futárnak? – vigyorodott el. Roy feszült volt, ezt Ő is észrevette, inkább csendben maradt és nem heccelte tovább.

A nappaliból nyíló kis szobába vezette, ahol szemüveges, kimondottan orvos kinézetű férfi fogadta. Ott volt még Ben, és egy másik férfi, aki mogorva fekete szemekkel nézett Rá. Ed rögtön kitalálta, hogy Ő lehet Roy Apja.

Köszönt és bemutatkozott, majd várt, hogy valamelyik férfi megszólaljon. Végül Ben volt, aki szólt:

- Edward tegnapelőtt leesett az egyik lóról, és kiugrott a válla. Helyre tettem, de azért jobbnak láttuk, hogy ha egy szakember is megnézi.

A szőke megnyugodott, eszerint Ben nem teregette ki, mi történt valójában.

Az orvos mogorva volt és száraz, Ed az első pillanatoktól tudta, nem azaz ember, akit meg fog kedvelni. Szerencsére röpke tíz perc alatt megvizsgálta, és ki is küldte. De szóltak neki, hogy ne menjen messzire.

Ed egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal, és sajgó vállal távozott a szobából. Leült a nappaliban és pár percre rá Roy is előkerült valahonnan.

- Mit mondott? – érdeklődte meg.

- Nekem semmit – vont vállat, mire felszisszent.

- Értem. Ben telefonált az állatorvosnak is. Gondoltam jobb, ha szólok róla.

- Állatorvosnak? Na, de… - nem fojtatta, mert nyílt az ajtó, és az orvos egy szó nélkül távozott.

- Gyertek be – hívta Őket Ben. Feszült volt, ami nem tetszett Edwardnak. – A doktor azt mondta, óriási szerencse, hogy nem törted el a vállad. Pár napon belül meggyógyul, ha nem erőlteted magad túl. Úgyhogy szépen megkérlek, holnap ne rohangálj fel alá.

- Rendben – bólintott Ed. Nem akart ellent mondani, fáradt volt most győzködni a férfit, és azt is tudta, jót fog tenni egy nyugodt éjszaka egy rendes ágyban, és egy kényelmesen eltöltött nap.

- Úgy döntöttünk, ha péntekig nem leszel jobban, szólunk Édesanyádnak, egyébként Rád hagyjuk, hogy beszámolj neki.

- Köszönöm.

- És most mehetsz.

- Rendben, viszlát, a vacsoránál – köszönt el, és már el is tűnt a szobából.

Az emeleti szobájukban megint nem talált senkit, így eggyel fentebb ment, hátha Jasminet ott találja, de senki nem nyitott ajtót. Egy órája volt még vacsoráig, és úgy tűnt, a Többieknek nyoma veszett.

Végül visszament a szobába és az ágyára ülve nézett ki az ablakon. Pont kilátott a lemenő Napba, és úgy érezte, a nap végével valami fojtogató érzés vesz rajta erőt, mintha a szürkület teljesen kimaradt volna, jött a sötétség.

Persze, a természetben ez nem így volt, de ezt Edward már nem láthatta, tudatáig nem jutott el kép, ami az ablakon túl volt. Piszkálni kezdte egy gondolat, egy dalfoszlány. Egy olyan dalból, amit valamikor szeretett, de most megutálta azért a két sorért, ami egyre vízhangzott a fülében:

„_Rossz lóra ültem fel,_

_És nem tudtam, mi zavar."_

Megrázta a fejét, és gondolatban szidta magát. Hogy gondolhatott ilyet? Főnyeremény a legjobb ló, akit valaha látott, és ezen nem változtathat semmi!

Kopogásra riadt fel gondolataiból, és pislogva nézett ki a narancsos fénybe. Az ajtó felé pillantott, ami kinyílt, mikor nem szólt ki.

- Azt hittem elaludtál – nézett Rá Roy.

- Valami olyasmi történhetett – vont vállat.

Roy végignézett a szőkén, majd kérdőn fürkészte az arcát. Valahogy most olyan más volt, mint tegnap. Valami búskomorság lengte körül, valami szürkeség, ami nem a fiúra jellemző.

- Gyere vacsorázni – hívta kedves hangon.

- Megyek – bólintott, és felállt az ágyról. Lehajtott fejjel, hallgatásba burkolózva ment el a fekete hajú mellett, s lefelé menet sem szólt. Az étkezőbe lépve körbenézett, elmormolt egy köszönést és leült a helyére.

Nem tartották furcsának a viselkedését, mindenki fáradt volt, ezt is annak tudták be. Vacsora alatt csend volt, és Ed csak turkálta az ételt, majd mikor a Többiek is, elköszönt, és elindult fel, de Ben utána szólt:

- Edward, várj egy kicsit, mondani szeretnénk valamit Neked. Roy, Te is maradhatnál – a két fiú bólintott, és leültek a nappaliban.

A szőkét nem érdekelte, mit akarnak mondani neki, semmire nem vágyott jobban, mint, hogy kialudja magából ezt a nyomottságot, ami mindent szürkén mutatott most neki.

Royt annál jobban izgatta, hogy mit akarnak nekik mondani. Kezdte zavarni, hogy Ed ennyire közömbös, valahogy nem illett ez a hallgatagság hozzá.

Aztán komoly arccal bejött Ben, Roy Apja, és az Anyja. Ed felpillantott rájuk, agyát furcsán tompának érezte, gondolatai lomhán követték egymást. Nem értette, mi baja. Ben megköszörülte a torkát.

- Sajnálom, Ed, hogy pont nekem kell közölnöm veled, de Főnyereményt el fogják altatni – mondta halkan az istállómester. Eddel nagyot fordult a világ. Mintha egy vödör hideg vizet öntöttek volna a nyakába, egyből kijózanodott. Megszédült és a kanapé karfáját szorította meg.

- Mi? De hát mért? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten, mikor valamennyire összeszedte magát.

- Jackpot veszélyes – jelentette ki Mr. Mustang.

- De… - kezdte volna, de Ben a szavába vágott:

- Ed! Ha Jackpot patája a vállad helyett a fejedet éri, akkor Te már nem élnél! Tudom, hogy Te tudsz bánni vele, de másnak nem engedelmeskedik – próbált beszélni a fejével, ami nem sikerült.

- De nem Jackpot volt a hibás, hanem Én! – fakadt ki. – Ha jobban figyelek, le sem esek róla, de ha mégis, akkor sem kellett volna megijesztenem! Csak magamnak köszönhetem, hogy megsérültem! – kiabált dühösen, közben könnyeivel küszködött.

- Ez már teljesen mindegy. A döntés megszületett – Ed döbbenten nézett Roy Apjára. Szabad utat engedett a könnyeinek.

- Kérem, ne tegyék ezt vele. Nem tudnám elviselni, ha még egy lovat altatnának el az Én hibámból – kérte halkan, és kirohant a házból.

- Edward! – kiáltott utána Ben, és már indult is.

- Hagyja csak, majd Én. Elfogadtatni nem tudom vele, de talán megnyugtathatom egy kicsit – szólalt meg Roy, és a fiú után sietett.

Ed zokogva rohant végig az istállón egyenesen Főnyeremény bokszához. Elhúzta a reteszt és belépett a bokszba. A szőke ló nyerítve üdvözölte barátját. A fiú elmosolyodott.

- Ne aggódj, Én Főnyereményem, nem hagyom, hogy Te is Nela sorsára juss. Egy hiba elég volt nekem, még egyet nem követek el. Ha kell, szabadon engedlek a hegyekben, de nem engedem, hogy Te is az Én hülyeségem áldozatául ess – susogta halkan a lónak. – Elviszlek innen, nem érdekel, mekkora bajba kerülök érte, de nem most. Egyelőre össze kell szednem magam, és kitalálni, mit csinálok.

- Szerintem feküdj le. Sok volt ez egy napra neked – hallotta maga mögött az ismerős hangot.

- Roy… - ijedt meg a szőke. Közelebb húzódott Jackpothoz, mintha Tőle várna védelmet.

- Nyugi, Én segíteni szeretnék neked – mondta kedves hangon a srác.

- Tényleg? – nézett nagyot.

- Persze. Nem jó nézni, hogy ennyire ki vagy bukva. De volna egy kérdésem – Ed meglepődött. Mióta érdekli Royt, hogy mi van vele?

- Mond – sóhajtott, tudva mi lesz az.

- Ki az a Nela? – bökte ki. Edward arca elsötétült, szomorúság ült ki Rá.

- Honnan tudsz Te róla? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- A baleset után emlegetted álmodban – felelt Roy, és már bánta, hogy felhozta. A szőke szaggatottan felsóhajtott, teste megremegett, ahogy felidézte az emléket, és beszélni kezdett:

- Nela volt az első ló, akin életemben ültem, és rajta tanultam lovagolni is, egészen addig a napig – kis szünetet tartott, küzdött magával, hogy elmondja mi történt. – Nela a legnyugodtabb ló volt az egész lovardában. Türelme határtalan, és kedves is volt. Sosem haragudott meg Rám, amiért bénáztam. Egyszer egyedül vittem ki. Vártam az oktatómat, de nem jött. Gondoltam, addig bejáratom. Szép nyugodtan léptettünk körbe a pályán. Minden a legnagyobb rendben volt. Aztán Nela hirtelen megugrott, azóta sem tudom, mit csináltam rosszul. Én megijedtem, és hiába kapaszkodtam, leestem róla. Rosszul estem, a jobb karom és a bal lábam is eltört. Hónapokra eltiltottak a lovaglástól, utána félelemből nem mentem ki a lovardába.

Mikor összeszedtem magam és kimentem, hogy meglátogassam Nelát, akkor mondták meg, hogy Ő… hogy Ő… - nem tudta befejezni. – Amikor megijedt eltörte a lábát és már nem tudták megmenteni. Utána egy évig alig jártam ki. Végül nehezen, de visszaszoktam, és két évig szinte naponta mentem ki. Akkor hozták Főnyereményt. És Én első látásra beleszerettem. Nem tudom, valamit láttam benne, amit más nem. Újra volt miért kimennem a lovardába.

Mély csönd telepedett rájuk. Ed keze automatikusan simogatta Jackpot nyakát, szinte észre sem vette a mozdulatokat. Főnyeremény nem értette, mi történik körülötte, csak azt, hogy oka lehet annak, hogy sötétedés után jöttek meglátogatni.

- Ne haragudj, amiért folyton ezzel zaklattalak. Nem gondoltam… nem gondoltam, hogy ekkora tragédia van mögötted – mondta halkan.

- Nem tudhattad – felelt. Hangja arról árulkodott, hogy még mindig folynak a könnyei.

Roy nem tudva, mit is tesz, belépett a bokszba és magához ölelte a fiút. Az nem ellenkezett, sőt leírhatatlanul jól esett neki a gesztus.

- Holnap kitalálunk valamit, nincs baj, ne félj, nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy az a nem normális Apám bántsa Jackpotot – ígérte.

„_De nincs baj, ne félj."_

A szobába lépve mély csend fogatta, úgy tűnt, mindkét fiú alszik. Nem is bánta. Ágyba bújt, és próbálta feledni a tényt, hogy Főnyeremény élete most az Ő kezükben van, rajtuk áll vagy bukik.

Fülében hallotta a dalt, amit délután is, s most az utolsó sorokra figyelt csak. A dal mindig elölről kezdődött, s végül arra aludt el.

„_Rossz helyre tévedtem,  
Nem találom az út elejét.  
Nem lehet véletlen  
Ez a váratlan sötét.  
De nagy baj nincs még._

Még nem készültem fel,  
De jött az éjjel és jött a vihar.  
Rossz lóra ültem fel,  
És nem tudtam, mi zavar.  
De nincs még nagy baj.

A Napba nézek, álmodom:  
Ketten lengünk egy lovon.  
A Napba nézek és van, ha kell  
A magyar vándor mögött hely.  
Ülj fel!

Áll, amikor indulnék.  
Meg se mozdul és semmi esély.  
Máskor a szíj szakad szét  
És elszáll, mint a szél.  
De nincs baj, ne félj.

Nincs kint se még nagy baj,  
Amíg álmomban tudom azt,  
Amit tudni muszáj,  
Addig nincs akadály.  
S ha mégis, nem fáj.

A Napba nézek, álmodom:  
Ketten lengünk egy lovon.  
A Napba nézek és van, ha kell  
A magyar vándor mögött hely.  
Ülj fel!"


	11. A valódi bűnös

A valódi bűnös

Edward reggel pihenten ébredt, bár ez igen keveset javított a kedvén. Éjszaka fel sem vette, ha ráfeküdt a vállára. Gondolatai egyre csak Jackpot körül jártak, s mikor eszébe jutott a ló, rögtön kétségbeesett. Mi van, ha nem sikerül egy életképes tervet kitalálniuk? Erre gondolni sem akart.

Hálótársai már felkeltek, az ágyak üresek voltak. A szőke reggeli nélkül osont le, és amint kint volt, eliramodott a karámok felé. Összeszorult a szíve, mikor Főnyereményt külön karámban látta meg. Odament hozzá, s igyekezet nyugodtnak tűnni, magát is hitegetve ezzel.

A nap folyamán többen próbálták elrángatni onnan, hogy legalább egyen valamit, de tiltakozott. Végül Jasmine vitt neki az ebédből.

- Ha Én nem lennék, valószínű, hogy éhen halnál – jegyezte meg a lány.

De Ed nem válaszolt.

- Hahó, megkukultál, vagy mi? – lengette meg egyik kezét a fiú arca előtt.

- Ne haragudj – kérte, - de nem vagyok éhes.

- Te? Nem vagy éhes?! Beteg vagy?! – tette homlokára a kezét.

- Semmi bajom! – válaszolt ingerülten.

- Jól van, nyugi, csak vicceltem, de ha már azt sem szabad…

- Bocs, Én csak…

- Tudom – mondta gyorsan. – Mindenki hallotta a tegnapi beszélgetést…

A szöszi döbbenten pislogott Rá, majd tekintete üressé változott.

- Mi a terved? – kérdezte reménykedve a lány. Ednek mindig van terve! Mindig kivágja magát és olyan nincs, hogy ne Ő nyerjen!

- Mi lenne? Ez ellen Én tehetetlen vagyok. Ez sokkal nagyobb nálam… - Jasmine pofon vágta. Döbbenten nézett Rá.

- Hol érdekelt az Téged valaha is, hogy valami sokkal nagyobb nálad? Mindig kiválasztottad a legmerészebb megoldást és meg is csináltad! Mindig kihasználtad a helyzet adta előnyeidet! Ne mond nekem, hogy ennyire reménytelen a helyzet, mert kapsz még egyet! – fenyegetőzött.

Ed se szó se beszéd megölelte a lányt, aki meglepetten pislogott csak.

- Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdenék nélküled! Zseni vagy! – kiáltotta egész jó kedvűen.

- Nem is tudom… Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza.

- Naná! – vágta Rá. – Jackpot, gyere ide! – lépett el a lánytól és szólította a lovat. Az engedelmesen odakocogott hozzá. – Légy jó, amíg visszajövök, és ne edd tele magad – suttogta, és megsimogatta az orrát.

- Mit tervezel? – vonta fel szemöldökét a lány.

- Majd meglátod! De szükségem lesz a segítségedre is… - pillantott a lányra.

- Hé, lehet, hogy Jackpot nem a legkedvesebb ló a világon, de attól még egyet kell értenem abban, hogy csodálatos táltos. Megteszem, amit tudok.

- Nem tudod, mennyit segítesz! – a lány várt a folytatásra, de Ed csak annyit mondott, mikor beértek az udvarba: - Tudni fogod, hol keress, de ne gyere hamarabb a szükségesnél – ezzel ott is hagyta Jasminet.

A konyhában rátalált Royra az Édesanyja társaságában.

- Elnézést, elrabolhatnám Royt pár percre? – kérdezte illedelmesen.

- Persze, menjetek csak – bólintott kedvesen a nő, aki aggódott a szőkéért, de most kissé megnyugodott, nem látszott túl letörtnek.

Edward szó nélkül indult meg egy eldugottabb része felé az udvarnak, ahol beszélhetnek. Roy követte, bár megint furcsa volt neki a fiú. Most nem látszott annyira kétségbeesettnek, mint tegnap, mikor felkísérte.

Hirtelen fordult szembe vele, hogy majdnem neki ütközött.

- Tényleg segítesz? – kérdezte rögtön a tárgyra térve.

Roy belenézett az elszánt, ugyanakkor szomorú és kétségbeesett arany tekintetbe, s bólintott.

- Megígértem, nem?

- De – hagyta rá. – Eltudod intézni, hogy Nyeremény és Shadow felszerelése az istállón kívül legyen vacsoráig?

- El.

- Shadow maradjon kint éjszakára, és kell egy plusz futószár is – sorolta még, közben figyelte, nincs-e valaki a közelükben.

- Az meg minek? – pislogott kérdőn.

- Majd meglátod – biztosította, és nem volt hajlandó többet mondani.

- Szóval szökünk? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.

- Nem is akárhogy! Nyomunk sem marad!

- Mikor?

- Amint Mark és Rich elalszik, fellógok a szobádba – közölte a tervét.

- Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha külön jönnénk le?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Ezt a részét bízd rám, tudom, mit akarok.

- Hát jó – vont vállat. – Akkor majd este beszélünk.

Úgy sétált el, mintha csak az időjárást beszélték volna meg. Ed is elsietett a dolgára, igyekezett, hogy minden meglegyen estére. Fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy valaki mégis hallotta a beszélgetést.

Elmosolyodott, de ez a mosoly gonosz volt, mint aki örül annak, hogy a terve sikerült…

Mindkét fiú felől egyenletes szuszogás hallatszott. Edward lassan felült és lehúzta magáról a takarót. Óvatosan felemelte a táskáját, és egy lapot hagyott az ágyán. Halk, puha léptekkel osont az ajtóhoz, majd nyomta le a kilincset és lépett ki.

Mélyet sóhajtott, és a sötétben biztos léptekkel indult meg a lépcső felé, majd tudva, hova kell lépnie, hogy ne nyikorogjon ment föl rajta. Az ajtó előtt megállt. Fény szűrődött ki az ajtó alatt.

Benyitott, és csukta maga mögött az ajtót. Neki támaszkodott, és kifújta magát. Roy az íróasztalnál ült, és Őt nézte.

- Azt hittem, sosem érsz ide – jegyezte meg.

- Meg kellett várnom, míg elalszanak. Ne tudd meg, milyen nehéz úgy feljönni a lépcsőn, hogy ne nyikorogjon – mondta és ledobta a táskáját. Pillanatok alatt átöltözött.

- Pontosan tudom, milyen nehéz – felelte Roy. – Kibököd végre, hogy gondoltad a lejutásunkat?

- Esküdj meg, Roy Mustang, hogy amit most mutatok, nem adod tovább soha senkinek. Esküdj meg, hogy betartod az erre vonatkozó szabályokat, és akkor választ kapsz – nézett Rá komolyan, és az esküből semmi esetre nem volt hajlandó engedni.

Látta a fiún, hogy nem viccel. De miről tudhat, amire Ő még nem jött rá?

- Rendben, esküszöm – bólintott. Ed intett neki, és az ágyához ment.

- Segíts arrébb tenni, de úgy, hogy a sarokból el lehessen érni – kérte.

- Minek? – hökkent meg.

- Mindjárt megtudod, ne akadékoskodj! – mordult Rá.

- Jól van, nem kell rögtön leharapni a fejem – védekezett.

Talán fél méterrel tették odébb az ágyat, de csak a padló volt ott. A szőke nem törődött a házigazda furcsa pillantásaival, letérdelt és a falon két pontot nyomott meg, mire halk kattanás hallatszott és eltűnt a szoba sarkán a padló. Roy majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében.

- A lejárat – vigyorodott el Ed.

- Ez meg…? Mióta van ez itt?! – szinte csak hápogni tudott.

- Nem tudom. Rég óta. Nagyon rég óta – óvatosan lelépett az első fokára a létrának.

- Hozom a cuccom – indult el, és kapott fel egy fekete hátizsákot. Kotorászni kezdett benne, és egy erős fényű zseblámpát vett elő.

- Arra semmi egyelőre szükség – közölte Ed. – Egyes szabály: amíg nem világítok, maradj csendben. Kettes: nem kell zseblámpa, kiigazodom anélkül is. Ne maradj le, túl könnyű eltévedni. A többit majd lent – lépett le még két fokot. – Az ágyat húzd vissza, a csapóajtón hallod, ha a helyén van.

Ezután súlyos csend ereszkedett rájuk. A régi levegő és a sötét fojtogatóbbnak bizonyult, mint hitték. Ennek ellenére kitartóan haladtak lefelé. Ed számolta magában a fokokat, és amint megvolt a négyemeletnyi mélység fellélegzett.

Ahogy leértek, elkapta Roy egyik karját, és úgy húzta maga után, hogy ne tévedjen el a sötétben. Pár kanyar és lépcső után a szőke megállt.

- Maradj itt – súgta a sötétben, Ő maga előrébb ment a könyvtárba.

Csak a gyufa súrlódásának jellegzetes hangját lehetett hallani, majd egy pillanatnyi fény, végül állandó meleg világosság töltötte el a szobát.

- Gyere, csak nem akartam, hogy Te is könnyezni kezdj a hirtelen fény miatt – hívta a kint hagyott fiút.

Mikor Roy belépett, elállt a lélegzete is. Erre aztán végképp nem számított. A kis helyiség meleg fénybe burkolózott, így minden sarkát pontosan lehetett látni. Ahová nézett, mindenütt roskadásig megrakott polcok.

- Üdv a könyvtárban! – elmosolyodott, ahogy az idősebb srác meglepett arcát figyelte. – Meglepődtél, mi?

- Nem kifejezés… - ismerte el. – Mióta van ez itt?

- Nem tudjuk – vont vállat. Gyorsan leemelt két könyvet a polcok egyikéről. Az egyikből egy régi fehér lap került elő, amit kiterített az asztalra. – Ide megyünk – bökött egy pontra. – És itt vagyunk – mutatott egy másikat. Nem volt túl nagy távolság a kettő közt, de kicsinek sem volt mondható.

- „Tudjuk"? – tartott még Roy az előbbi témánál.

- Ember, tényleg Windows alatt futsz – sóhajtott fel. – Jasmine és az öcsém is tud a helyről… Mostmár négyen vagyunk – mondta, majd visszatért az eredeti témához: - Reggelre ott lehetünk, ha haladunk – jelentette ki.

- Ha haladunk, és nem jön közbe semmi – értett egyet.

- Ajánlom, hogy ne jöjjön! – morgott. Gyorsan felütötte a másik könyvet is, és a megfelelő oldalon beleolvasott. Párszor végigfuttatta tekintetét a szövegen, majd gondosan visszarakta mindkét kötetet a helyére. – Sikerült mindent elintézni? – fordult a fekete hajúhoz.

- Igen – bólintott.

- Remek. Ez a létra az istálló padlására vezet, ez a járat viszont a karámok mellett jön ki a fák közt. Melyiken menjünk?

- A fáknál van a felszerelés is, úgyhogy azon – bökött a járatra.

Ed egy fehér papírt hagyott az asztalon, a ruháit gyorsan egy sarokba dobta, és a táskát a vállára lendítette. Elfújta a lámpát, ismét vaksötét lett.

Öt perc alatt kiértek az erdőbe. Edward gyorsan fejére húzta a pulcsija kapucniját, tudta jól, haja túlságosan elüt az éjszakától, még sötétben is. Holdvilágos este volt, tökéletesen láttak mindent.

Most Roy indult meg elöl, mivel Ő tudta merre van a felszerelés a lovaknak. Hamarosan meg is találtak mindent. Elmentek a lovakért is, majd a sötétben is biztos kézzel, tökéletes pontossággal nyergelték fel Őket.

- Most még visszamehetsz – jegyezte meg Ed halkan.

- Persze, hogy aztán életem végéig hangoztasd, milyen gyáva vagyok, mi? Na, azt lesheted! – felelt Roy.

- Nagy bajba fogunk kerülni… - sóhajtott.

- És? Mit ér az élet néhány kaland nélkül?

- Ezt a kalandot inkább kihagynám – közölte fanyarul. – Lovagoltál már éjszaka?

- Csak lovardában. Te? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy így próbálhatom ki – vallotta be, és Roy kezébe adta Jackpot szárát. Felkapta a futószárat és elsietett.

Pár perc múlva egy éjfekete ló társaságában tért vissza, aki majdnem akkora volt, mint Főnyeremény.

- Holdfény meg minek? – tudakolta a feketehajú.

- Ha nem jönne be a tervem – felelte. – Gyerünk! – fellendült a nyeregbe és elindult.

Egész gyorsan elérték az erdőt. Innen már muszáj volt elővenniük a zseblámpákat, hogy lássanak valamit. Nyugodtan haladtak, de Jackpot hirtelen megtorpant, egy irányba fordította fejét és füleit, valamire nagyon figyelt. Ed zavartan fordította arra a lámpáját, de semmit nem látott. Próbálta indulásra bírni a lovat, de az nem engedelmeskedett.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte egészen a füléhez hajolva.

- Mi van már? – morgott mögöttük Roy.

- Nem tudom… Jackpot nem akar elindulni. Megmakacsolta magát – Ed sóhajtva leugrott a nyeregből.

- Talán, nem is olyan buta, mint hittem – hallatszott egy hang elölről. Edward azonnal a zsebéhez kapott. Közben Roy megvilágította az alakot, aki előttük állt az úton.

- Aaron? – képedtek el mind a ketten. – Mit keresel Te itt? – hápogott a szőke.

- Mondták már Rád, hogy szőke vagy? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. – Tudtam, hogy megpróbáltok szökni. Annyira Rád vall ez az egész, Elric. Túl könnyen ki lehet számolni minden lépésedet – közölte.

- Már tudom, honnan voltál ismerős! – felelt Ed halál nyugalommal. – Hogyan is felejthettem el azt az egyetlen embert, aki szinte még örült is Nela halálának!

- Ó, valóban. Az a lövésem igen jól sikerült. Reménykedtem, hogy Jackpot is hasonlóan jár, vagy esetleg elbotlik és kitöri a nyakát – vigyorodott el. Szemei őrülten csillogtak, ahogy beszélt.

- Mi? – döbbent meg. – Te… - nem tudott mit mondani. Teste megremegett egy pillanatra, ahogy először gondolt úgy a balestre, hogy talán nem is az volt…

- Igen! Nem is hinnéd, hogy egy pontosan lőtt kavics mekkora kárt okozhat, ugye? – mutatott fel egy kavicsot.

Ed keze egyre erősebben markolta zsebében a bicskáját. Még soha nem használta arra, hogy megfenyegessen vele valakit, vagy akár magát védje. Olykor farigcsált vele, de egyébként csak addig volt a kezében, míg zsebre tette. Most viszont szinte eszét vette a gyűlölet és a vak düh, amit az előtte álló fiú iránt érzett.

- Gyilkos! – kiáltotta. Hangja az éjszakai csendben szinte mennydörgésnek hatott. A bicska alig három centire húzott el a zöld szemű mellett, s állt bele egy fába.

A következő pillanatban már mindketten a földön voltak. Aaron beverhette a fejét, mert elájult. Az utolsó, amit Ed látott a sötét előtt, az a meglepett, sőt talán ijedt arc volt. Utána Roy leejtette a lámpát, ami kialudt.

Roy odarohant a szőkéhez, aki valósággal zokogott. Finoman elhúzta onnan, és megölelte, hogy megnyugtassa. Ed úgy kapaszkodott bele az idősebb pulcsijába, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Arcát szintén a fekete felsőbe temette, könnycseppjei megállíthatatlanul folytak.

Kis idő múlva, mikor könnyei elapadtak, kicsit arrébb húzódott Roytól.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte kedves hangon.

A szőke csak bólintott és felállt.

- Menjünk – szólt ismét az idősebb. Ed megint csak bólintással jelezte, hogy egyet ért.

Roy megkereste az elejtett lámpát, és arra a helyre irányította a fényét, ahol Aaronnak kellett volna lennie. De Ő nem volt ott.

- Jobb lesz sietni – vonta le Edward. – Minden áron keresztbe akar tenni nekünk.

- Induljunk – bólintott.

Lépésben indultak el, de amint kiértek a sötét erdőből, ügetésre váltottak. Ha valaki el is indul utánuk, aligha tudna gyorsabban menni a sötét miatt.

Az éjszaka folyamán Roy próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni a szőkével, de ez sehogyan sem sikerült. Edward hol meg sem hallotta a kérdést, hol pedig egy szavas válaszokat adott csak. A hajnal közeledtével megnyugodtak, végre láttak és nem az éjszakában botladoztak csak.

Egész jó állapotban lévő ösvényre fordultak rá, ami úti céljukhoz vezetett: egy kis fakunyhóhoz. Fáradtan kászálódtak le a nyeregből. Gyorsan ellátták a lovakat, és bementek a házba. Ed nyújtózkodott – nem kellett volna, a válla megsajdult, mire felszisszent. Talán nem kellett volna létráznia…

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Roy aggódón.

- Melyik értelemben? – kérdezett vissza színtelen hangon. Körbenézett a kunyhóban.

Egyetlen ágy volt mindössze, egy tűzhely, néhány polc és egy kisebb kamara nyílt még.

- Mindegy – vont vállat az idősebb.

- Akkor nem is érdekel – vonta le a szőke, és nem akart többet foglalkozni a dologgal. – Alhatsz az ágyon – belépett a kamrába, ahol talált pár takarót.

- Honnan veszed? Akkor szerinted miért kérdeztem? – csóválta a fejét. – Mi?! Nem! Én alszom a földön, Te meg az ágyon! – ellenkezett. – Egyébként is, a vállad még nem jött egészen rendbe.

- Na, de… - kezdett volna akadékoskodni, de aztán elhallgatott. Fáradtsága most erősebb volt annál, hogy még veszekedjen is. Roy kezébe nyomta a másik takarót, amit kihozott. Lefeküdt az ágyra, továbbra is a bal oldalára és magára húzta a pokrócot.

Roy az ágy mellett a falnak dőlve takarózott be. Lehet, hogy nem túl kényelmes, de a semminél még ez is jobb.

Ed nem tudott elaludni. Aggodalma, félelme, és dühe nem hagyta egy perce sem nyugodni. Végül felült, pillantása Royt kereste. Az látszólag nyugodtan aludt. A szőke lemászott az ágyról és az idősebb mellé ült. Óvatosan a vállának döntötte a fejét. Remélte, nem ébreszti fel.

A fekete hajú érezte a neki támaszkodó szöszit. Elmosolyodott és úgy húzta oda magához, hogy Edward a mellkasának dönthesse a fejét.

- Nem tudtál aludni? – kérdezte halkan.

- Fáztam – motyogta a féligazságot.

- Még mindig fázol?

- Már nem… - rázta meg kicsit a fejét. – Roy…

- Hm?

- Nem értelek – vallotta be őszintén. – Olyan _más _vagy most, mint szoktál…

- Te sem azt az oldaladat mutatod, mint amit megszoktam – felelte.

- Így maradsz?

- Szeretnéd? – mosolyodott el újra.

Ed nem válaszolt. Valahogy megnyugodott most, hogy volt valaki, akihez hozzábújhatott egy kicsit, még ha az egyik „ellensége" is az illető. Lassan húzta magához az álom és engedett neki.

- Ühümm – motyogta még, de már félálomban volt, s hamarosan el is aludt.

Roy megint csak mosolygott, átölelte a fiút és Ő is elaludt.


	12. Hullámvölgyben

Hullámvölgyben

Jasmine hamarabb kelt, mint a két szobatársa, de ezen nem is csodálkozott. Halkan felöltözött, és kiosont a szobából. Fellépcsőzött egy emeletet és a kettes ajtón kopogás nélkül lépett be.

A két fiú még csak csodálkozó pillantást sem vetett felé. Mark kérdezés nélkül felé nyújtotta a levelet, amit Edward az este otthagyott.

„_A kelleténél ne szóljatok hamarabb senkinek! Köszi!_

_Edward"_

Mindössze ennyi állt a papíron, de a lány megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem, nem. Lesz itt még valami – morogta. – Van egy ceruzátok kölcsönbe?

- Nincs – rázta meg fejét Rich. Jas körbejártatta a tekintetét a szobában.

- Áhá! Ed sem esett a fejére! – vigyorodott el. Felállt az említett ágyára és a függöny karnisról egy fehér papírral betekert ceruzát vett le. A két fiú csak pislogott. Újabb levél volt. Ezúttal csak neki címezve:

„_Tudd, hol keress!"_

Még aláírás sem volt. Jas elgondolkodott.

- Sokat segítünk neki azzal, ha megtesszük, amire kért – mondta.

- Majd úgy teszünk, mintha azt hittük volna, hogy megint kiment hamarabb – bólintott Mark.

- Kösz. Én most megyek, még meg kell néznem valamit – mosolygott a fiúkra és elhagyta a szobát.

Egyszer majdnem lebukott, ahogy próbált úgy kiosonni a házból, hogy senki ne vehesse észre. Az erdő felé rohant el, s hálát adott az égnek, hogy nem tartanak kutyát. Biztosan lebuktatta volna egy eb…

Az odvas fát használta és szinte rohant a sötétben le a könyvtár szobába. Vakon, kapkodva tapogatta ki a lámpát és gyújtotta meg. Amint fény öntötte el a helyiséget rögtön az asztalhoz ugrott és felkapta a levelet.

„_Jasmine!_

_Nincs sok időnk, de kérlek, próbáld meg hátráltatni azt, aki utánunk jön! Elviszem helyetted a balhét, megígérem! _

_3 napon belül visszajövünk, de szerintem kitalálod, hol lehetünk…_

_Előre is köszönöm:_

_Edward"_

Na, persze! Az egy dolog, ha elviszi helyette a balhét az meg másik, hogy akkor is bűnrészes. De nem érdekelte, megígérte, és Ő is kedvelte a pokróc modorú és keményfejű Jackpotot.

Segíteni fog, ha ezért bajba is kerül!

Ben fejcsóválva, aggódó arckifejezéssel lépett be az ebédlőbe, ahol már csak az övén kívül két hely volt szabad: Edwardé és Royé.

- Shadow, Jackpot és Moonlight eltűntek. Ahogy a lovasaik is – bökött az üres helyekre. Bejelentését csak hárman nem fogadták csodálkozással: Mark, Rich és Jas. De Ők is próbáltak meglepettséget színlelni.

- Mi?! – kapta fel fejét az újságból Mr. Mustang. Kékesfekete tekintete villámokat szórt. – Azonnal kerítsék elő Őket!

- Nyugalom, nyugalom! – csitította a legnagyobb hidegvérrel Ben. – Először is, reggeli nélkül senki nem megy sehova. Másodszor, valakinek maradni kell vezetni a csapatot. Harmadszor, végig kell _nyugodtan _gondolni, hogy hová mehetett a két fiú – magyarázta.

A családfő egy pillanatig ellenkezni készült, majd dühösen az újságba temetkezett. A reggeli alatt senki nem szólt egy szót sem. Mély csend honolt az ebédlőben.

- Max, ma Te mész a környékre keresni Őket, Én beviszem a csapatot a városba – közölte Ben a mély hangjával.

- Mehetek Én is? Mármint Maxszal – ajánlkozott Jasmine. Mr. Mustang ránézett.

- Mért mennél vele? – kérdezte.

- Ismerem Edet – felelt a lány. – Van pár tippem, merre mehettek. Elég tapasztalatom van terepen, és a környéken sem elsőre járok.

- Jasmine tényleg segíthetne – jegyezte meg Ben. A lány hihetetlenül hálás volt az istállómesternek.

- Akkor ketten megyünk. Az jó, legalább nem fogok unatkozni – mosolygott Rá a fiatal férfi a lányra.

- Remek! – viszonozta egész jó kedvűn a gesztust.

Talán két órája tartottak a kilátóhoz egy lényegesen rövidebb, de nehezebb úton, mikor Max megszólalt:

- Pontosan tudod, hol vannak, igaz? – Jasminet meglepte a kérdés, nem számított rá, így nem tudott hatásosan tiltakozni sem.

- Honnan tudnám? – kérdezte, egyáltalán nem meggyőzően.

- Jasmine…

- Nem mehetünk oda! – kiáltotta a lány, hogy a lovak is megriadtak. Igyekezett lehiggadni, és kedvesen megsimogatta a Roulette foltos nyakát.

Max megállította az amúgy is kissé ideges Éjfélt. Ránézett Jasra, aki zavartan figyelte a fűszálakat a földön.

- Hát jó – szólt Max pár perc csend után. – Én sem szeretném jobban, hogy Jackpotot bántsák. Remélem, Edward kitalál valamit, nincsen túl sok ideje rá, de az is csoda, hogy a ló megtűri maga körül. Talán tényleg képes megmenteni – mondta a férfi bizakodón. Jasmine elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá. Komolyan velük van?

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudja, mit csinál, de biztosan kitalál valamit. Egyszerűen muszáj!

- Pontosan! Valami megoldás mindig van! – helyeselt. – Na, és merre töltsük el a mai napot? – pillantott a lányra.

- Hm… Ha már elindultunk, akkor gyerünk fel a kilátóhoz – tanácsolta.

- Jó – és folytatták az útjukat. Kis idő múlva ismét Max törte meg a csendet: - Egyébként, Ben pont azért intézte el, hogy gyere Te is velem. Ő is tudja, hogy méterre pontosan tudod, merre van a két fiú. De nélküled is ellézengném a napot. Egyikünknek sem java, hogy összeszedjük Őket a kelleténél hamarabb.

- Néha hihetetlen, hogy egy felnőtt képes egy őrült tervet támogatni – jegyezte meg vidáman.

- Elméletileg Roy is nagykorú már, mégis szökésben van. Az Apja nem lesz kedves, amikor hazaérnek – jósolta előre, rosszat sejtve.

- Azért remélem, lesz valami haszna…

- Én is…

***

Olyan dél körül kezdtek ébredezni. Nem aludtak sokat, talán hat és fél órát, de az is pihentetőnek bizonyult az éjszaka után.

Edward halványan elpirult, ahogy megérezte az alhasánál összefonódó karokat. Kicsit megmozdult, hátha ki tud bontakozni az ölelésből, de aztán meggondolta – jól érezte magát így. Lehunyta a szemeit és egy kicsit még hagyta, hogy gondolatai lustán kövessék egymást. A kellemes meleg és a kényelmes helyzet jót tett neki, legalábbis nem érezte, hogy fájna a válla.

A szőke mocorgására Roy is kezdett magához térni, légzése szép nyugodtan állt vissza a megszokottba, de a szemeit még nem nyitotta ki. Remélte, nem látszik nagyon az arcába szökő pír, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy is aludtak. Lassan visszahúzta a kezeit, Ed derekához érve, majd jólesőt nyújtózott.

Ed immár teljesen éberen húzódott egy kicsit előrébb, hogy fel tudjon állni. Ő is nyújtózott, de jobb karjával először óvatosabban, majd mikor a fájdalom csak nagyon kis mértékben jelentkezett, rendesen is megnyújtóztatta.

Kihúzta hajából a gumit, és újra összefogta, ezúttal a fonást mellőzve. Hátrafordult, és végignézett a még mindig a falnak vetett háttal ücsörgő Royon, és kitört belőle a nevetés.

- Mi van már? – kérdezte.

- Tudsz róla, hogy tök kómás a fejed? – vigyorgott Ed.

- Mintha a Tiéd nem lenne – morrant vissza Roy álmos hangon, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

Nem válaszolt, lehúzta a pulcsija cipzárját, és levette a felsőt, ami tökéletes pontossággal takarta az alatta lévő fehér pólót. A ruhadarabot egy mozdulattal az ágyra dobta és újra a fiút nézte, immár komolyan, előbbi vidámsága eltűnt, mintha nem is lett volna.

- Mit tervezel? – kérdezte Roy a tárgyra térve.

Válasz helyett csak intett, hogy kövesse és kilépett az ajtón. Odakint a lovak feléjük pillantottak, majd nyugodtan legelésztek tovább a friss zöld fűből. A ház mellett alig pataknak nevezhető erecske csordogált, úgy kötötték a hátasokat, hogy elérjék, ha megszomjaznának.

Edward végre szembefordult az Őt követővel.

- Lovagolni fogsz Jackpoton – közölte egyszerűen, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb.

- Mi? – pislogott meglepetten a feketehajú. – Nem! – rázta meg a fejét hevesen. – Amikor utoljára próbáltam, ledobott!

- De akkor nem voltam ott – felelt higgadtan.

- Akkor sem! – tiltakozott. Nem akart felülni a sárga lóra, nem volt kedve megint leesni róla…

- Hát jó – sóhajtott Ed, nem is leplezve csalódottságát.

Roy meglepődött. Ennyiből fel is adja a győzködését? Vajon mit tervez?

- Végül is, csak annyit ígértél, hogy segítesz, azt nem, hogy miben. Segítettél megszökni, és ezzel fel is fogható az ígéreted megtartása – mondta, közben odalépett a lovához. Az felemelte a fejét és kedvesen a gazdája kezébe fújt. A fiú szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

Eloldozta a nyugodtan ácsorgó táltost és lassú léptekkel indult, hogy megkerülje a házat. A sűrűn álló fenyőfáktól nem látszott, hogy van egy kis ösvény a ház mögött, amin elindultak. Lankás emelkedő volt, ami nem sokkal távolabb hatalmas vadvirágos fennsíkká nőtte ki magát, itt-ott szürkés, mohás kövekkel tarkítva. Az ér is látszott bal oldalt, ahogy eltűnt a fák közt.

A szőke egy szomorú sóhajjal húzta le óvatosan a ló fejéről a kantárt. Leejtette a földre, és végignézett a paripán. Az egyetlen szépséghiba talán a kavics által okozott seb volt a farán.

Két kezével Nyeremény feje alá nyúlt, arcával hozzáért az orrához. Mosolygott, ahogy felnézett a meleg barna szemekbe.

- Ne haragudj – súgta halkan. – De nincs más választásunk. Emlékszel a vadlovakra, igaz? Itt láttuk a nyomaikat… menj, és keresd meg Őket! – elhátrált a lótól, de az követte. Végigsimított a nyakán, aztán egy nagyobb lépést tett hátra. – Jackpot, vágta! – kiáltotta el magát.

Roy követte a két szőkét. Fogalma sem volt, mihez akar kezdeni Ed, de minden esetre érdekelte. Egyre növekvő rossz érzéssel figyelte a búcsújelenetet, majd azt hitte rosszul hall, mikor Edward kiáltott. De Nyeremény még az egyértelmű utasításra sem mozdult.

- Normális vagy?! – bukott ki belőle, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna, mit mond. – Szabadon akarod ereszteni?!

- Mért? Látsz jobb megoldást? Az egyetlen használható dolog az volna, ha megbízna rajtam kívül valaki másban is, de ez lehetetlen, mert mindenkitől távol vagyunk, akit rá tudnék beszélni, hogy ülje meg – mondta halkan, mély fájdalommal a hangjában. – És Neki is jobb lenne így. Soha többé nem volna bezárva, senki nem bántaná és Én megnyugodhatnék felőle.

- Na de… - kezdte volna.

- Nincs semmi de, Roy! Vagy képes vagy rá, vagy nem! Elengedem Nyereményt, átnyergelek Holdfényre és estére vissza is érünk. Ez ennyire egyszerű – hangja itt már érzelemmentes volt.

- Jó, jó, megteszem, amit kérsz, csak el ne engedd! – adta be a derekát a feketehajú.

- Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza, és mintha kicsit felengedett volna.

- Esküszöm! – bólintott határozottan.

- Oké! – kiáltott Ed boldogan, és előbbi komolyságának már nyoma sem volt. Vidáman lépett vissza a lóhoz, aki meg sem mozdult egész idő alatt. – Ügyes vagy! – dicsérte, és a zsebéből mentolos cukor került elő, amit Jackpot jókedvvel ropogtatott el.

- Várjunk csak! – szólt Roy. – Ez az egész „elengedem Jackpotot" csak színjáték volt?!

- Vág az eszed, mint a beretva – bólintott Ed. – Nem volt hiába járni az idióta színjátszó szakkörre – vigyorodott el.

- Na, ne! – képedt el. – És mi lett volna, ha nem hatsz meg? – érdeklődött.

- Bíztam benne, hogy nem vagy olyan kőszívű, hogy elnézed, ahogy elengedem – vont vállat. – Néha muszáj egy lapra tenni mindent, és most enyém az 51!

- Rám hozza a szívbajt és még römizik is mellé – morogta bosszúsan.

- Mint az a bizonyos bolhás kutya – kuncogott Ed. – Na, gyere. Ha itt vagyok, nem fog ledobni – biztosította meggyőződéssel.

- Lássuk a medvét! – és fellendült Jackpot hátára…

***

Szürkült, mikor Ben aggódó arccal nyúlt a telefonért. Jasmine és Max alig fél órája érkeztek meg. Nem látszott a lovakon, hogy olyan nagy távolságot tettek volna meg, ahogy a lovasokon sem. De ez csak a tapasztaltabbaknak tűnt fel.

A két kereső jelentette, hogy semmi nyomot nem találtak.

A telefon kicsöngött, majd egy kedves női hang szólt bele a túloldalon a készülékbe:

- Jó estét, Trisha Elric.

- Jó estét, Benjamin Parker vagyok… - nem is kellett tovább mondania.

- Á, Ben! Jó hallani a hangját – a nő hangján hallatszott, hogy mosolyog. – Ugye nincs baj Edwarddal? – talált rögtön telibe.

- Nos, az a helyzet, hogy… - Ben gyorsan vázolta a helyzetet.

- Értem.

- Kérem, nem tudna tenni valamit? Edward nagyon szereti azt a lovat, és megviselné, ha Őt is elveszítené… - próbálkozott.

- Igen, tudom – helyeselt. Egy pillanatig csend volt a vonal túlsó végén, majd Trisha megszólalt: - Holnap elmegyünk és megbeszéljük a dolgot.

- Remek! Addig is a viszont látásra! – köszönt el.

- Viszont látásra! – és a vonal megszakadt.

Ben mélyet sóhajtott. A nő hangjában hallott valamit, ami meglepetést ígért, bár nem igazán tudta eldönteni, melyik értelemben. De a lényeg, hogy idejön, ami már lendít valamennyit a helyzetükön…

***

- Ed, sötét van már, menjünk be – kérte Roy. Sóhaj felelt, majd egy szomorkás hang:

- Rendben. – Megsimogatta Jackpot nyakát, és kikötötte a másik két ló mellé.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódón az idősebb.

- Semmi nincs rendben! – fakadt ki amaz. – Nem megy, egyszerűen nem tudok rájönni, hogy miért fél minden más embertől?! Fiatal még, mi történhetett vele? – tette fel nyíltan a kérdést, amire évek óta próbált választ keresni. Mérgében a falba vágott, mire válla megsajdult. Odakapta a másik kezét, és próbált uralkodni magán.

- Nyugi – csitította szelíden. – Vegyél egy mély levegőt és nyugodj meg! Még semmi sincs veszve, van még egy napunk! – bíztatta, bár igazán maga sem hitt a sikerükben.

- Tudom, de akkor is! – vágta le magát az ágyra, aminek a válla nem igazán örült, felszisszent a fájdalomra.

- Nem kellene ugrálnod – csóválta fejét Roy, és a táskájához lépett. Kis dobozos kenőcsöt vett elő belőle. – Ez hat – mutatta fel. – Vedd le a pólód, bekenlek – ajánlotta fel.

A szőke szó nélkül szót fogadott, és törökülésben helyezkedett az ágyon. Roy mögé ült és óvatosan elkezdte bekenni a fiú vállát a fehér orvossággal.

Ed számított rá, hogy újra megsajdul a válla, így meglepődött, mikor a figyelmes érintéstől csak a hideg futott a hátán végig. Lehunyt szemmel tűrte, hogy az idősebb gondosan a vállába masszírozza a gyógyírt. Fáradt volt, ez látszott rajta.

Mikor végeztek eldőlt az ágyon és utána csak sokára volt hajlandó megmozdulni annyira, hogy legalább a pólóját visszavegye.

Roy ismét a fal mellé akart letelepedni, de Ed megszólalt:

- Szerintem elférünk itt ketten is. Te szoktad mondani, hogy milyen kicsi vagyok, tessék, most hasznát veszed.

- Te mondtad! – vigyorodott el. Mellé feküdt, s tényleg elfértek elég kényelmesen. Eden látszott, hogy már csak percek kérdése, és úgy fog aludni, mint a bunda.

- Egyébként is, zsokénak pont jó vagyok… - motyogta félálmában.

- Zsoké akarsz lenni? – pislogott Roy. Bár való igaz, hogy a termete megvan hozzá…

- Lehet… egyszer… talán… - nem fejezte be, elaludt.

***

Egy árnyék haladt zajtalan léptekkel a nyugodtan szunyókáló lovak felé. Jackpot felébredt, de nem nyikkant, amikor az árnyék odalépett hozzá. Megsimogatta a hátát és a nyakát, majd az orrát is. Susogott a lónak, és talán még az sem hallotta meg szavait.

És eltűnt.

***

Reggel Roy kelt hamarabb, egy ideig elnézte az alvó szőkét, majd óvatosan lemászott az ágyról, és kiment a kunyhóból. A lovak felébredtek közeledtére, és barátságosan nyerítettek neki. Még Főnyeremény is.

Ezen kicsit meglepődött. Üdvözölte Shadowt és Holdfényt, majd a sárgához is odalépett, aki már-már kedvesen fújt a tenyerébe, és minden további nélkül hagyta magát megsimogatni.

Roy ezen felbátorodva eloldozta a lovat, és az ellenkezés nélkül követte, megállt, ha Ő is, arra fordult, amerre Ő.

- Kedvesség cukrot kaptál tegnap Edtől, vagy mi? – mosolygott a lóra. Az nem felelt, csak állt nyugodtan. – Ednek sokat jelentene, ha hagynád, hogy felüljek Rád… És magadat is kimentenéd – mormogta, és egy könnyed mozdulattal fellendült a hátára.

Már készült, hogy Főnyeremény megugrik, esetleg két hátsó lábára áll, vagy más egyéb módon próbálja levetni a hátáról. Ám Jackpot a jelzésére várt csak, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

A fiú elcsodálkozott, de örült is, talán most megtörik a jég és a ló végre nem csak egy emberben fog bízni! Lépésben indította el táltost, majd ügetett és rövid vágtázott is egy kicsit. Főnyeremény mindenre azonnal reagált és nem ellenkezett.

Ráhajolt a nyakára, és a fülébe súgta:

- Nincs nálam cukor, de ha Ed felébredt, majd kapsz Tőle, jó? – egyetértő nyerítést kapott válaszul.

Edward megrezzent a ló hangjára és felnyitotta szemeit. Roy nem volt mellette. Feltápászkodott, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy egyáltalán nem fáj a válla. Kilesett az ablakon, és eltátotta a száját. Roy Jackpoton ült!

Sietve kilépett az ajtón, és meggyőződött róla, hogy nem csak álmodik.

- Mond, hogy nem álmodom, és Én leszek a legboldogabb ember a világon!

- Márpedig ébren vagy! – vigyorgott Roy, és leugrott a lóról.

- Akkor holnap mehetünk is vissza – jelentette ki.

- Mért holnap? Mért nem ma?

- Mert mesélek pár trükköt – mosolygott Rá.

A feketehajú csak bólintott és közelebb lépett a szőkéhez. Az nem hátrált el, csak felnézett rá. És teljesen elveszett a fekete szempárban. Egyre közeledett hozzá, míg orruk már majdnem összeért.

- Mit akarsz? – érdeklődött halkan a szőke.

- Tiszta csipa a szemed – közölte Roy mosolyogva.

- Most keltem, hagyjál a hülyeségeiddel! – morgott, és elment a patakhoz, hogy arcot mosson. Jackpot ügyet sem vetve a szárát fogó Royra indult utána, ezzel magával húzva a feketehajút is.


	13. Pengeélen táncolva

Pengeélen táncolva

A tizenkettedik nap volt, mikor reggel Jasmine, Alphonse és Ben céltudatosan indultak el az udvarból. Előzőleg úgy döntöttek, hogy akár hazahozzák a két fiút, akár nem, mindenképpen beszélniük kell velük.

***

Ed nyugodtan aludt egész délelőtt, s mikor magához tért, sem akart nagyon felkelni. Behunyt szemmel élvezte a nyugalmat, már majdnem vissza is aludt, de nyílt az ajtó, és érezte, hogy valaki leül az ágyra.

Megrezzent, mikor a kéz az arcához ért. Felpillantott a mosolygó fiúra, de nem szólt.

- Indulnunk kéne, nem?

- De, menjünk… - bólintott, és felült az ágyon. Összeszedte a hátizsákját és kilépett a kunyhóból. Jackpot örömmel üdvözölte, s már türelmetlen volt, mintha tudná, hogy ma hosszú út áll előttük. Ed megsimogatta a ló nyakát és kedvesen megdörgölte az orrát is. A szőke az idősebbhez fordult: - Lovat cserélünk – közölte egyszerűen.

- Miért? – értetlenkedett Roy.

- Így bizonyíthatjuk a legkönnyebben, hogy Jackpot nem veszélyes – mondta és üdvözölte a másik két lovat is.

- Hát jó, de vigyázz Shadowra – kérte.

- Ne aggódj miatta, vigyázok Rá – ígérte mosolyogva.

Felszerszámozták a lovakat, és elindultak.

Edwardnak furcsa volt a Jackpotnál magasabb és vékonyabb éjfekete Shadow, míg Roynak Főnyeremény volt szokatlan a tömzsibb és alacsonyabb termetével. De hamarosan jól elboldogultak.

***

Ben vezetésével jóval rövidebb úton indultak a kunyhó felé, amiről úgy gondolták, csak ott lehetnek a lókötők. Előtte Alphonse és Jasmine fél éjjel a történteket beszélték meg a könyvtárban, és a térképet bújták, biztosan jó helyre gondolnak-e. Végül csak arra jutottak, hogy egy bizonyos helyen lehetnek, ahová egyetlen éjszaka el lehet jutni.

Éppen egy dombról ereszkedtek le, mikor két lovast és egy harmadik, vezetett hátast láttak meg.

- Úgy tűnik, a telepátia megy ezerrel – jegyezte meg Jasmine.

- De a felállás változott… - jegyezte meg Ben. – Az nem Edward Jackpot nyergében.

- Tényleg! – nézte meg jobban a két fiatal is. – Rázzuk fel Őket! – mosolyodott el Al, és teli tüdőből éleset füttyentett.

***

Ed megpillantotta a lovasokat, felismerte Ördögöt és Roulettett, de nem volt tippje, hogy a csoki szín Coloradon ki ül. Aztán meghallotta a félrehallhatatlan, füttyöt, amit ezer másik közül is felismerne.

Az öccséé.

- Bajban vagyunk – közölte egy sóhaj kíséretében.

- Mért lennénk? – pillantott Rá Roy.

- Al itt van. És ha Ő, akkor Anya is biztos.

- Az szép. Ezt nem ússzuk meg – morogta az idősebb.

- Mit csinálunk? – tudakolta Ed.

- Te vagy az ötletgazda – hárított gyorsan a fekete.

- Sejtettem – húzta el a száját. – Te ehhez túl sötét vagy. Vágtázzunk el?

- Aki menekül az gyanús – bölcselkedett Roy.

- Egyébként is vissza akartunk menni…

- Akkor nem ugrálunk – vonta le. – Tényleg… hogy van a vállad?

- Oké – értett egyet. – Kösz, jól. Az a kence hatott – mosolyodott el.

Ekkor már alig száz méter választotta el a két csapatot egymástól.

- Ajánlom, hogy ne most ugorjatok neki, mert semmi kedvem kergetőzni! Harmadik napja hajkurászlak Titeket! – kiáltotta Jasmine, bár düh egyáltalán nem csendült a hangjában.

- Megnyugtatlak, eszünk ágában sincs – mosolyodott el Ed, s megállította a minden jelzésére azonnal reagáló Shadowt.

- Jó látni, hogy mind egyben vagytok – jegyezte meg Ben. – De ezen túl, nem sokan fognak örülni Nektek – jósolta előre.

- Tudjuk – bólintott Roy, gondolva az Apjára. Nem lesz kedves…

- Jaj, Bátyó, kell neked mindig bajba kerülni! – csóválta fejét Al.

- Én is örülök neked, Al – vigyorgott az öccsére. – Mi az, hogy „mindig bajba"?! Nem Én keresem, hanem ez rángat bele! – mutatott Royra.

- Tiltakozom! – fortyant fel. – És van ám nevem is!

- Ne most kezdjétek el, mert mind a kettőnek kiosztok egy pofont! – fenyegetőzött Jasmine, mire – ideiglenesen – tűzszünetet rendeltek el.

- Hogy vettétek rá Jackpotot, hogy ne dobja le Royt? – érdeklődött az istállómester.

- Ez egy hosszú történet… - felelt Edward.

- Időnk, mint a tenger, míg visszaérünk – hangzott a válasz. Kénytelenek voltak mesélni…

Szürkült, mikor belovagoltak az udvarra. Tény, mi tény nem fogadták Őket tárt karokkal, főleg nem Mr. Mustang.

- Van fogalmatok róla, hogy mekkora felelőtlenség volt ez a részetekről?! Főnyeremény veszélyes, Holdfény és Shadow pedig felbecsülhetetlen értékűek!

- Én kértem Royt, hogy segítsen – lépett hajszálnyival előrébb Edward. – És bocsánatot kérek érte. De láthatta, hogy Roy Nyereményen ült, és esze ágában sem volt, hogy ledobja – világított rá.

- Pontosan! – helyeselt Roy is. – És a baleset nem is baleset volt! Aaron lőtte meg Jackpotot csúzlival! Azért ijedt meg, és dobta le Edet! – tódította. Ezzel talán kimenthetik a szőke lovat…

- Mi csoda? – nézett döbbenten Ben a két fiúra.

- Így volt! – állította Ed. – Aznap éjjel vallotta be, mikor elszöktünk… - emlékezett vissza.

- Jasmine, kérlek, hívd le Aaront – kérte Ben elgondolkodva. – Ti meg meséljétek el, hogy mit mondott – nézett ismét a fiúkra.

Roy Edre pillantott, aki megrázta a fejét, jelezve, Ő nem mondja el, elég volt átélnie… Így Roy kezdett bele egy gyors összefoglalóba. Több jelenetet kihagyott, de a lényeg benne volt. A beszámolót mély, súlyos csend fogadta. Aztán léptek koppantak a lépcsőn, és Jas tűnt fel, mögötte az izzó szemű Aaronnal.

A zöld szemek gyűlölködve néztek a dacos arany szempárba. Ednek volt arra az esetre is terve, hogy ha a fiú esetleg nem akarna beszélni…

- Hallottunk egy történetet pár kavics ártalmasságáról – közölte Ben higgadtan. – Úgy tudjuk, Te tudnál erről bővebben is mesélni.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél – felelte a zöldszemű színtelen hangon. Edward kezei ökölbe szorultak, de igyekezett uralkodni magán.

- Pontosan tudod, miről beszél! – dörrent Rá Roy Apja.

- Ha esetleg nem jutna eszébe, - szólalt meg a szőke – van itt valami, ami biztosan eszébe juttatja – felemelte jobb kezét, amiben a repedezett kijelzőjű mp3 lejátszója volt. – Diktafon üzemmód. Tökéletesen tisztán vesz, hallani lehet rajta a hangod. Jobb, ha vallasz – közölte egyszerűen.

A feszültséget tapintani lehetett.

Aaron egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd beletörődött sorsába: lebukott. Lassan bólintott. Ez éppen elég volt vallomásnak.

- Hívja fel valaki a szüleit – kérte Ben.

- Tényleg felvetted? – kérdezett közbe Jasmine.

- Nem. Az elem bemondta az unalmast. Blöff volt – vallotta be sóhajtva.

- Pedig Én totál elhittem – csóválta meg fejét a lány.

- Ahogy mindenki – bólintott az istállómester. – De kanyarodjunk vissza az eredeti témához – indítványozta. – Tehát a balesetet Aaron okozta szándékosan, így Jackpot mentesült a vád alól, miszerint veszélyes. – Mindenki Mr. Mustangra nézett.

- Ettől függetlenül nincs szükségem arra a lóra – jelentette be a férfi.

- Na, de… - kezdte volna a szőke, de az Édesanyja a szavába vágott:

- Beszélhetnék a fiammal négyszemközt? – kérdezte.

- Persze, menjenek csak – bólintott a házigazda.

Ed szorongva követte a nőt abba a szobába, ahol az orvos vizsgálta meg négy napja. Amint csukódott mögöttük az ajtó, a fiú először érezte úgy, hogy talán mégsem kellett volna elmenniük. Utálta, hogy az Édesanyja érte aggódik…

- Én… sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam arról, hogy lesérültem… nem akartam, hogy aggódj… - mondta lehajtott fejjel.

- Tudom, de ettől függetlenül folyton aggódom értetek – zárta ölelésébe a fiát.

- Hülye voltam… ne haragudj – értette most az elmúlt három napra.

- Megértelek, nagyon szereted Jackpotot – mosolyodott el a nő. – De talán, arra is találunk megoldást – lépett kicsit hátrébb, és húzott elő egy borítékot. – A Tiéd.

Edward furcsállva, kérdő tekintettel vette át, és nyitotta ki. Majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében.

- De hát ez…! Ez meg honnan? – pillantott fel Anyjára.

- Legyen az Én titkom. Jó helyről, és megérdemlitek – mosolyodott el.

- Al is kapott?!

- Igen – bólintott. – Mennyi ideig tudnál eltartani belőle egy lovat?

- Árral és az istálló felújításával együtt? Évekig! – vigyorodott el. – Na, de…

- Tedd azt, amit jónak látsz – bíztatta. Bólintott, és kilépett a szobából. Minden szem Rá szegeződött. Megköszörülte a torkát.

- Ha Önnek nem kell Jackpot, akkor megvenném, ha eladja – mondta ki. Egy perc mély csend ült a szobában, majd a férfi megkérdezte:

- Mennyit ajánlasz érte? – Ed elmosolyodott.

- Mennyit kér? – kérdezett vissza pimaszul.

***

Fürdés és vacsora után Ed és Roy egymás mellett ballagtak fel a lépcsőn. A padlásra vezető lépcső előtt Roy megállt.

- Tévedtél – mondta.

- Hm? – pislogott Rá értetlenül Ed. Látszott, hogy a gondolatai az ágya körül járnak már…

- Azt mondtad, hogy soha nem tudod megvenni Főnyereményt. Erre tessék, már csak az aláírásod hiányzik, és a Tiéd – mosolygott.

- Tévedni emberi dolog – vont vállat jókedvűn.

- Egyet értek – bólintott.

Egészen közel hajolt a szőkéhez, az csak felpillantott Rá, és ismét elveszett a sötét szemekben. Roy egy rövid pillanatig hozzáérintette ajkait Edéihez, majd fellépdelt a lépcsőn.

Edward csak percek múlva ocsúdott fel, s akkor is kissé kábán indult meg a szobájuk felé.

Csak az ágyában, félálmában tudatosult benne igazán, hogy Jackpot az Övé. Hogy többé nem kell érte aggódnia, mert vigyázhat Rá.

***

Egy sötét árnyék suhant hangtalanul a karámok felé. A lovak nem rezzentek hangtalan lépéseire. Egyedül Főnyeremény volt, aki észrevette a közeledőt. Az árnyék megállt mellette, és halkan susogott neki.

- Semmi baj. Jó helyre kerülsz, vigyázni fognak Rád ezután, és semmi bajod nem esik.


	14. ,,…inkább új kezdet”

„… inkább új kezdet"

Reggel senki nem keltette fel Edet, így a Nap már magasan járt, mikor magához térve kissé arrébb húzta a sötétítő függöny hozzá közelebb eső sarkát. Nem volt kedve felkelni.

Aztán lassan körvonalazódott fejében a tegnap este. Volt valami, amit nem tudott eldönteni, álmodta csak, vagy tényleg megtörtént? Tényleg álltak ott a padlásszoba lépcsője előtt? Vagy fáradtságában képzelődött? Minden esetre még örülne is, ha kiderülne, valóság volt…

Megrázta a fejét. Miket gondol?!

Visszább lapozott egy kicsit. Jackpot. Szemeit hirtelen nyitotta ki. Jackpot az Övé! Amint helyrerakták a házuk kertjében lévő kisebb istállót ott fog lakni! Kiugrott az ágyból, és pillanatok alatt öltözött fel. Vidáman rohant le a lépcsőn.

Az ebédlőben a két Édesanya éppen ebédhez terített.

- 'Reggelt! – köszönt széles jókedvvel.

- Éppen menni akartam, hogy felébresszelek – mosolygott Rá Trisha.

- Megspóroltam egy utat. A Többiek?

- A kertben. Szólnál nekik?

- Megyek – ezzel már ott sem volt.

A csapat nagy része a hintaágynál és az asztalnál volt, de Jasmine, Alphonse és Roy hiányoztak. Pontosan tudta, hol keresse Őket. Berohant az istállóba és majdnem nekirohant Bennek.

- Egy kicsit lassabban is jó lesz – mosolygott Rá az istállómester.

- Bocs.

- Menj, nézd meg mi van a lovaddal – intett a hátsó bokszok felé.

- Már repülök is! – vigyorgott és nagy léptekkel indult el.

Jackpot nyugodtan szundikált a bokszban, mellette Shadow és kicsit arrébb Holdfény – mindhárman pihenőn voltak aznap. Ednek rögtön feltűnt, hogy a sárga ló fényesre van csutakolva, csak egy masni hiányzott róla, hogy ajándék ló legyen.

Belépett a bokszba, mire Főnyeremény egy morcos horkantást hallatott, amiért felébresztette. Edward nem törődött vele, csak megölelte a nyakánál és mélyen belélegezte a ló illatát.

- Mit szólsz? Mesélte már valaki, hogy költözöl? Ezúttal hozzám. És nem is mész többet sehova onnan – susogta. Nyeremény nem felelt, csak megbökdöste a gazdáját, hátha van nála cukor vagy valami zöldség, amit megehetne. – Most nem hoztam semmit, de délután ígérem, kapsz majd valami finomat.

Búcsúzóul végigsimított a ló nyakán és kilépett a bokszból. Addigra Ben eltűnt a folyosóról, így nyugodtan felmászott a padlásra, majd onnan le a könyvtárba.

Fény és beszélgetés zaja szűrődött ki. Belépett, és megpillantotta a hármast. A régi, kissé poros asztalnál ültek. Jasmine rögtön felugrott, mikor megpillantotta a belépőt.

- Te! Így bízzon benned az ember! – kiabált dühösen, közben Ed folyamatosan hátrált előle.

- Hé, hé, nyugi! Szerinted mégis mit tehettem volna?

- Jól tetted – közölte a lány.

- Akkor mégis mit pattogsz?!

- Szólhattál volna!

- És ha szólok, Te egy percet sem alszol éjszaka!

- Persze, hogy nem!

- Na, látod!

- Befejeztétek? – érdeklődött Al.

- Okos enged… - sóhajtott Ed.

- Te meg szamár vagy! – jelentette ki Jas. Belenyúlt a zsebébe, és elővett egy fekete tárgyat. – Ez a Tiéd.

A szőke bicskája volt.

- Ez meg hogy került hozzád?

- Tegnap emeltem el Aaron szobájából. Mivel nem volt szobatársa kint hagyta az egyik ágyon. Rögtön felismertem – magyarázta.

- Kösz – hálálkodott. – És nem csak ezt.

- Ugyan, Max teljesen velünk volt. Első nap felmentünk a kilátóba, második nap meg fürödtünk egyet. Tegnap pontosan tudtuk, hová indultunk.

- Én is tudom, hová indulunk. Ebédelni – indítványozta.

Az udvaron futottak újra össze, és együtt mentek be az étkezőbe.

Ebéd után a híres bújócskaverseny volt megtartva, és akárki volt is a hunyó, mindig Edward nyert.

***

Másnap délután megkezdődtek a tábort szokásosan záró versenyek. Egyiknek sem volt tétje, egyszerűen a szórakozás volt a lényeg.

Az első versenyszám a vizespoharak szállítása lóháton nevű feladat volt. Ez egy véletlen arcba loccsanás miatt fergeteges vízi csatával végződött. Ben nem hirdetett győztest, helyette törölközőket osztott annak, aki kért.

A második versenyhez faoszlopokat állítottak a pályára, azokat kellett megadott sorrendben kerülgetni. A feladat ott vesztette komolyságát, ahol a második versenyző, Richard leugrott a lováról és felállította az eldöntött oszlopot. Így itt sem lett – „csalás" nélküli – győztes.

A harmadik feladat az előbbi oszlopokból készített labirintuson való átjutás volt. Ez egyeseknek jelentett egy kis kihívást, de hamarosan megoldották a problémát: szimplán átléptettek a rudak felett.

A negyedik – egyben hivatalosan –, az utolsó szám egy kisebb ugrató pálya volt, amit mindenkinek sikerült hiba nélkül teljesíteni, így teljesen döntetlen lett az eredmény.

Ezután a tapasztaltabb lovasok bemutattak pár cirkuszba illő mutatványt.

Jasmine biztosan állt a léptető Roulette hátán, fél lábon és mérlegállásban is.

Roy inkább csak Shadow remek tanítását mutatta meg: az éjfekete táltos leült, parancsszóra léptetett, ügetett és vágtatott, akkor is, ha nem látta a gazdáját.

Edward ezzel szemben egyáltalán nem aprózta el: bemutatott pár kaszkadőrhöz illő leesést, kézen állást, menet közben felugrást, és még a földön hagyott futószárat is felkapta a lóról. Jackpot a láthatatlan jelére két hátsó lábára állt, vagy épp észre sem vette, ha a gazdája szólt neki. Leült, és lefeküdt, nyugodtan léptetett akkor is, mikor Ed elfeküdt rajta.

A nap utolsó programja a búcsú előtt egy fogó volt, amiben mindenki örömmel részt vett, és Bennek többször kellett szólni, hogy ideje pihenni hagyni a lovakat.

Miközben mindenki leszerszámozta a lovát Ed megjegyezte:

- Akkor is enyém a főnyeremény – és mindenki egyetértett.

***

Roy kérdőn fordult Alphonse felé, a búcsú perceiben.

- Ed meg merre van?

- A kocsiban – hangzott a felelet, és a fiú a járműre bökött. – Nem szeret búcsúzkodni – tette hozzá magyarázat kép.

A szőke valóban a kocsiban ült, a hátsó ülésen, összefont karokkal morcosan bámult maga elé. Roy megkocogtatta az üveget, mire Rá nézett és lehúzta az ablakot.

- Al mondta, hogy nem vagy hajlandó búcsúzni – közölte.

- Nem is. A búcsú mindig valami végét jelenti – felelte erre pesszimistán.

- A Mi esetünkben inkább új kezdet. Nem?

- Akár – vont vállat.

- Tényleg nem vagy hajlandó egy viszlátot mondani? – pislogott Rá.

- Mondok inkább mást – közel hajolt hozzá és a fülébe súgta: - _I wish you good luck. I still remember every day.* _

Roy elmosolyodott és megcsókolta. Ed nem tiltakozott, sőt visszacsókolt. Aztán hirtelen húzódott vissza és pipacsvörösen kiáltott:

- Hülye! – a feketehajú mosolyogva hagyta ott az autót.

Hamarosan indulniuk kellett, s Roy utánuk intett. Ed még kihajolt az ablakon és visszakiabált:

- Vigyázz Jackpotra!

A választ már nem hallhatta:

- Persze, vigyázok. De Te is magadra…

***

Két hét múlva két ló költözött be az Elric ház kertjében lévő kisebb istállóba: a szőke Főnyeremény, és a gesztenyeszínű Fürge, Alphonse hátasa. Ezzel egy időben egy kutya is került a házhoz, hogy őrizze a lovakat.

Talán egy hét, ha nem kettő telt el azóta, hogy a két ló beköltözött – Ed számára összefolytak a napok, nem figyelte a naptárat –, mikor az oktatója felhívta Edet, hogy mindenképpen menjen el a lovardába, amint tud. A szőke még aznap eleget tett a kérésnek, mivel kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mi ilyen fontos.

Az oktatója, csinos, középkorú nő, mosolyogva vezette el a karámokhoz. Az egyikben gyönyörű éjfekete kanca álldogált. Megpillantva az embereket kedvesen feléjük nyerített.

Edwardnak a lélegzete is elakadt, mikor megpillantotta csodálatos lovat.

- Nela… - suttogta könnyes szemmel.

- Nem, nem Ő – szólt a nő kedves mosollyal. – A csikója. Mina most kilenc éves. Azelőtt született, mielőtt Nela idekerült volna, és Te lovagolni kezdtél rajta – magyarázta.

A szőke remegő kézzel ért Mina orrához, és a ló kedvesen belefújt. Nem értette, hogy a fiú miért sír, de meg akarta nyugtatni.

- Örökölte az anyja kedvességét, nyugodtságát és megértését. Egyszóval össze lehetne téveszteni Nelával – mondta a nő. Ed közben lehunyta a szemét, és Mina homlokának támasztotta a sajátját. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy van még egy olyan ló, mint amilyen az Ő szeretett Nelája volt. Mégis, a kanca itt állt előtte. – Akarsz rajta lovagolni? – kérdezte hirtelen a nő. Megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Csak maradnék még egy kicsit, ha lehet – pillantott most az okos fekete szemekbe, amik kísértetiesen hasonlítottak azokra, amiket utoljára hét éve látott.

- Persze, nyugodtan. Mára itt marad – és kettesben hagyta Őket.

Átmászott a karám kerítésén, és úgy ácsorgott, nézte Minát, míg az oda nem ment hozzá, és meg nem bökte játékosan az orrával. A fiú elmosolyodott.

- Hogyhogy nem is tudtam rólad? Bár lehet, hogy valaki említett, csak Én nem figyeltem… Abban az időben nem igazán voltam magamnál… - susogta, s a ló figyelmesen hallgatta.

Sokáig ült ott a kerítésen és nézte Nela csikóját. És sokat kijárt hozzá később is.

***

Kivételesen meleg nyári nap volt. Ednek semmi kedve nem volt sétálni mégis muszáj volt gyalogolnia hazafelé, ha már nem ült buszra. Szidta is magát miatta. A Nap már lemenőben volt, ezzel együtt hűvösnek kellett volna jönnie, de az csak nem akart magáról hírt adni. Fullasztó hőség volt.

Edward zenét hallgatva bandukolt az utcán, és az is megfordult a fejében, hogy most akár a tóban is úszkálhatna, ami a mérete miatt mindig hűs. Erre a gondolatra még mérgesebb lett magára – reggel is elintézhette volna azt a nyamvadt papírt, amikor még hűvös volt! De nem, neki várni kellett estig! Most lesheti magát.

Éppen átgyalogolt egy zebrán mélyen belemerülve az okossága szidásába, mikor valaki hozzáért a vállához. Ijedten rezzent össze, és nézett hátra.

Roy vigyorgó arcával találta szemben magát. Kikapta a két fülest a füléből.

- Hát Te? – pislogott fel a srácra.

- Én is örülök Neked – felelt az. – Látom, senki nem tudott egy kis jó modorra tanítani – jegyezte meg.

- Ha kekeckedni jöttél, mehetsz is, szia! – indult volna tovább.

- De gyorsan bepukkadsz! – vigyorgott megint Roy.

- Mi az, hogy pukkadok?!

- Jaj, mi a fenéért kell neked mindenen felkapni a vizet? – kérdezte.

- Talán, mert direkt arra játszol, hogy felhúzz? – találgatott Ed.

- És ilyenkor nincs egy tó a közelben, amibe belezúghatnánk – sóhajtott színpadiasan.

- Pedig de örülnék neki! – mosolyodott el. – Megsülök! Én nem erre az éghajlatra vagyok kitalálva! – panaszkodott.

- Költözz északra! Vegyek vonatjegyet? – ajánlotta fel rögtön.

- Kackac, de vicces valaki! – morgott. – Megmondod, mit akarsz, vagy esetleg találgassak? – türelmetlenkedett. Lehetőleg minél kevesebb időt akart tölteni az izzó betondzsungelben.

- Hogy van Jackpot? – tért rá a lényegre.

- Remekül – mosolygott. – Shadow? – kérdezett vissza, ha már a lovakról volt szó.

- Ő is. Most szünet van két turnus között. Bár eddig egyik se tudta túlszárnyalni az első csapatot.

- Kalandos két hét volt, nem mondom – vigyorodott el az emlékre.

- Mi az, hogy! Minden öregebb táborosnak el kell mesélnem, hova lett Jackpot. Tépem a szám a semmiért – morgott.

- Hehe, megkaptad! – kárörvendett. Ránézett az órájára, majd újra felpillantott. – Mennem kell, Jackpot már biztosan hiányolja a vacsoráját, és Al sincs ma otthon, hogy ellássa helyettem.

- Elvigyelek? Itt parkolok a motorral nem messze.

- Á, nem kell, ha ennyit sétáltam még egy kilométer nem fog megártani – legyintett. – Tíz perc az egész.

- Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat. Csend lett, majd Ed megköszörülte a torkát.

- Roy…

- Hm?

- Majd egyszer eljöhetnél pár napra…

- Oké, majd jövő nyáron?

- Jó ötlet! – értett egyet. Elköszönt és elindult haza.

Ezzel a Lovas tábornak vége – de jövőre is lesz nyár!


	15. Köszönet

Köszönet

Egy kis untatás ide az elejére…

Nyár közepe felé járt a naptár, ha jól emlékszem, mikor lovasat álmodtam. Ez még nem is akkora nagy szám, bár amilyen ritkán tudok értelmeset álmodni, ennek örültem. Volt benne egy Jackpot nevű paci. És a következő pillanatban azon kapom magam, hogy FMA-s szereplőket kölcsönvéve egy „Lovas tábor" c. ficcet pötyögök, és a Zakatol az élet bömböl nekem háttérnek.

Mint már az előző oldalon írtam, Shadow neve egy barátnőmtől jött, akinek sokat köszönhetek ennél a ficcnél, meg úgy általában is, neki nyafogok, ha bajom van, és nem küld el a fenébe. Köszi, Árnyék Táltosom!

És itt van az a bizonyos köszönöm lista, a kedves szavakért a kritikaíróimnak (abc sorrend, nem fontossági!):

aiemma

Anna Kouyama

Ayiana

Bogi91

Crystin95

Dotta

EmmaAi97

Evelyn

Garunrine

hinca

kicsi kary

Mary32

moka

planka_petra_

Rin5

Rit as Shadow

Sasunaru love

zoey_96

És az Adminoknak is köszönöm a gyors munkát!

Köszi nektek, és mindenkinek, aki elolvasta!

Oké, a kötelező és hálás köszönetmondás megtörtént, most jöjjön a dolog meglepetés része: _**hamarosan jön a második széria!**_

Igaz ugyan, hogy rövidebb, és jelenleg még vázlatom sincs róla, de csak végig kell gondolnom, és meglesz!

A – z immár – sorozat második részének címe: Csupán pár nap

_Katie Cat; 2008. július 07. – 2008. november 20._


End file.
